


Welcome To Your New Life

by Selene_Tyler_Smith



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Rey, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cassian is a mellow Alpha, Dog BB-8, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Infertility, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Omega Rey, Possessive Ben Solo, Protective Poe Dameron, Referenced/Implied Torture, Slow Burn Rey/Poe Dameron, friendships, heats & ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Tyler_Smith/pseuds/Selene_Tyler_Smith
Summary: Having been rescued from her abusive foster father, Rey is sent to live with new foster parents. While trying to overcome her abusive past, Rey finds herself feeling more at home with the Alpha couple. Then there is the potential of making friends and going to a new school which she looks forward to. Now if only she can adapt as easily to being an Omega...





	1. A New Family Member

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a wonderful gift to you all. The starting chapter of the latest story I am working on. Updates will be sporadic till I finish up working on my other story. 
> 
> For this story, I will be using A/B/O dynamics. It may not fit with some people's A/B/O expectations, but I love to give a personal twist to things. This would include A/B/O dynamics.
> 
> As a heads up, this whole story takes place in the United States.

Rey wasn’t sure what to make of her new home or her new foster parents.

Only a month ago, she’d been living with her foster father, Unkar Plutt. It wasn’t the best foster home Rey had been in, but it was the longest one. Well, up until she presented as an Omega twenty-three days ago. Once Unkar discovered that Rey was experiencing her first heat, he listed her on a black-market website for Alpha’s to pay for the pleasure of knotting her during her heat. Thank her lucky stars that someone had discovered Unkar’s attempt. Within 24 hours of his posting, Social Services arrived with the local sheriff, state police, and FBI agents.

It was one of the FBI Agents, who went by the name of Ruescott Melshi, who offered a suitable foster family to Social Services. This foster family lived on the East Coast.

So, after seven days of feeling as though she was on fire, Rey was released from the Omega ward of the local hospital. She spent another two weeks after that in a hotel with a social worker while the bureaucracy of the family courts did its work. Now here she was, wearing the hoodie that an agent had given her and a torn-up pair of shorts, with Agent Melshi and her social worker at the Baltimore-Washington International Airport.

“You’ll like these people,” Melshi tells Rey as they disembarked from the plane. “But I feel I should warn you that their fights can be…. brutal.”

“They fight? Physically?”

“Sorry, ‘brutal’ was the wrong word there. They aren’t physically violent with each other, but they can both be way too stubborn about things.”

“They’re both Alphas,” the social worker cuts in. “And I am of the opinion that placing a young Omega in the care of two Alpha’s is a bad idea.”

“You don’t have anything to be worried about. They aren’t going to hurt her.” When the social worker didn’t look appeased, Melshi turned to look at Rey. “They aren’t going to hurt you, trust me. Jyn and Cassian have been trying for years to have a kid but have been unable to thanks to the torture they received while serving overseas. You will be absolutely fine with them.”

Turning back to the social worker, he says, “Besides, your lot always complain about no one wanting to adopt teenagers. They’ve passed all the checks; they’re good people.”

Rey keeps quiet and adjusts the strap of her tan colored duffel bag, which carries a change of clothes and a few special items she’s kept over the years. She carefully watches the man and social worker, knowing that neither one liked the other. The social worker assigned to her case barely even knows Rey’s name and doesn’t seem to really care about Rey personally. She only cares about where Rey is being placed. It’s a typical occurrence that Rey has experienced with every social worker she’s ever had. The only breath of fresh air Rey has experienced is from the agent. He seems to be genuine about caring on where and to who Rey is being sent to live with.

“Andor, you old scoundrel!” Melshi suddenly bellows, waving to someone on the other side of the security gate.

Rey watches as Agent Melshi rushes through the gate and bear hugs a man on the other side. From what she can see, the man has black hair with dark silver hairs scattered through it. He’s also a few bits taller than the agent and thinner too.

Not realizing that she’d stopped walking, Rey jumps when the social worker takes hold of Rey’s arm and practically pushes her through the gate.

“Don’t dawdle around, girl. If you want to live with a family versus a group home, you’d best be a bit friendly.” The social worker harshly whispers at Rey.

The social worker finally releases Rey’s arm once they reach the two men.

“Mr. Andor, I was under the impression that we would be meeting at your home.” The woman says with a scowl on her face.

“Ah yes, you’ll find we passed our final inspection and everything is signed off and ready to go .” The man hands a manila folder to the woman before turning towards Rey.

“Cassian Andor, this is the girl I told you about.” Melshi says, also turning to look at Rey. “Rey, this is my good friend and brother-in-arms, Cassian Andor. Don’t mind his accent, he’s legit to be in the country.” This comment earns him a smack on the arm by his friend.

“It is good to meet you, Rey.” Cassian says with a smile, offering out a hand to her. However, he drops it immediately when he sees the girl flinch and close her eyes. Both of her hands are now death gripping the strap on her shoulder.

“Hey, hey.” Melshi says softly to Rey. “No one is going to hurt you. You’re safe now.”

Cassian turns towards the social worker, while also keeping Melshi and Rey in sight as he pulls her off to the side. “There was no mention of physical abuse in her file.”

“There wasn’t any need to investigate since there were no markings to suggest otherwise.” The social worker replies, not even looking up from shoving the folder into her brief case.

“No markings to suggest otherwise?!” Cassian hisses.

“Mr. Andor,” the social worker says, standing back up and clutching the brief case to her chest. “I have other places to be and children to protect. We’ll be in contact with your local social services office.”

Not wasting a moment, the social worker walks away; heading straight for the ticketing counters.

“She’s an asshole.” Melshi says from behind Cassian. “Now, how about we take Rey here and get her settled. I’m sure Jyn is looking forward to seeing me.”

“You really shouldn’t try to antagonize Jyn, Ruescott. Remember what happened last time? Besides, don’t you have to be returning to your team at the B.A.U?” Cassian replies, turning back to look at Rey. “Come, let’s get you home.”

The drive to the Andor house takes about forty-five minutes. During that time, Cassian had asked her a few questions, which she’d only given one- or two-word answers for. Agent Melshi had been dropped off about twenty minutes into the drive, using the excuse that he needed to get back to his team at the FBI.

Pulling into the driveway, Rey takes in her new home – a two story Dutch Colonial. It matched almost every other home on the street save for the color scheme. A sand color with dark brown trim, whereas the rest of the houses were shades of blues or white.

“Welcome home, Rey.” Cassian states, unbuckling and shutting off the car. “Jyn will be waiting inside to meet you. I should warn you now, that we’ve been invited over to the Dameron’s for dinner.”

Rey opens her door and climbs out of the vehicle while still holding her duffel bag. She follows Cassian into the home and takes off her heavily warn shoes, leaving her bare foot. With her shoes off, Rey slowly follows Cassian out of the small foyer and into a living room.

The living room itself is nice, with dark cherry stained hardwood floors. A white fuzzy looking rug sits in front of the brick fireplace with a homemade metal coffee table in the middle of the rug. Two navy blue couches flank two sides of the coffee table. Then, on either side of the fireplace, the walls have built-in book cases, which the wood matches the stain of the floor. The shelves are filled with many books, knick-knacks, and pictures.

“You must be Rey.”

Hearing the female voice, Rey looks away from the shelves and turns to see a woman approach her. She’s shorter than Rey, which only becomes more apparent as the woman gets closer.

“My wife, Jyn.” Cassian says.

“Hello.” Rey speaks softly to Jyn. She can’t help but notice how different Jyn is from her husband. Cassian was dressed rather smartly in a button down, while Jyn’s jeans were frayed and her shirt had oil stains on it.

“Melshi told us about you, and I’ve read your file, Rey.” Jyn says, before taking hold of Rey’s wrist and dragging the girl through another doorway, into the kitchen. “However, I know that second hand accounts and paperwork can be falsified. I’m not going to pry into your personal business, but we need to know if you’ve been given suppressants and all the necessary items needed for an Omega. If not, we’re going to have to head uptown to the Omega clinic there.”

“Jyn, ease up a little. The poor girl has been here all of a minute and you’re already making her nervous.” Cassian tells his wife. Then he looks at Rey and can practically feel her anxiety. “I apologize. Sometimes her Alpha nature comes out too strong when tact is needed.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining last night.” Jyn quips before heading over to the fridge to pull out a pitcher of lemonade.

Cassian ignore his wife’s statement, instead turning to Rey and reiterating Jyn’s question “Were you given the items you need?”

“I was.” Rey says, shifting from one foot to the other nervously while looking down at her feet.

Cassian tries a different approach. “But you’ll be needing more?”

Seeing Rey nod, Cassian looks over at Jyn. She gives him a quick nod in reply before pulling out her cell phone to make an appointment for Rey. He brings his attention back to Rey. “Would you like to see your room?”

“Please.”

Cassian leads Rey back through the living room, into the foyer, and up the stairs. Then he turns to the right and down the hall a little way before stopping in front of a door.

“We weren’t sure what colors you like, so we left the room white. Maybe over the weekend, Jyn and I can take you to the paint shop and let you pick out colors.” Cassian suggests before opening the door.

Rey steps into the room and is surprised with just how big the room is. It has a large bed, enough to fit two people on, a dresser with a large mirror, a desk which sits beneath one of the two windows, a closet, and finally what appears to be its own bathroom. The floors are the same dark cherry stain as the floor downstairs.

“We can also pick up new clothes, bedding, and anything else you’d need.”

“Thank you.”

Cassian gives Rey a smile before deciding to let the girl get settled in.

Rey lets out a breath once the door closes. Slowly, she makes her way over to the bed and sets her duffel bag on the ground. In all her life she’s never had a room all to herself, nor one this big before. Rey heads over to the bathroom and again is amazed by the idea of a private bathroom. There is a shower tucked into one corner at the far end. The toilet sits between the shower and the sink. There’s even a hand towel hanging on the wall next to the sink.

Heading back out, Rey sits down on the bed and places her head in her hands. Everything is moving so fast that she hasn’t had time to digest everything that’s happened to her so far. Having spent most of her life in an abusive household; finding out she’s an Omega; having had her very first heat and not knowing what it was; finding out her foster father tried to sex traffic her; being removed from the only home she’s ever known; and now having traveled across the country to end up in another foster home. It’s become all too much for Rey, and she lays down on the bed, letting tears of being overwhelmed flow onto the pillow.

“May I come in?” Jyn’s voice calls out from the closed door to the bedroom.

“Yes.” Rey says, wiping away her tears as she sits up.

Jyn enters the room slowly with a small pile of clothes handing off one arm. “I saw how light your bag looked and thought you might want to change before we head next door for dinner.”

Rey sits up on the bed and nods her head. She hadn’t realized that it’s been over an hour since Cassian left her alone.

“Good.” Jyn walks over to the bed and begins laying each article of clothing at the end of the bed. “I know you’re taller than I am, but you should be able to fit into some of these. From what I can tell, you look about as skinny as I was when I finally left the foster system.”

“You were-“

“Yup, I was a foster kid too. I was about eight when I entered the system. My father was gone on some geological survey trip and left me and my mum home. A few weeks in, my mum was murdered in front of me and the police couldn’t find my father as he’d disappeared while in the field. So, I ended up going into foster care. My first foster home was with a man named Saw, he was a Vietnam vet who suffered from PTSD and was extremely paranoid. Though he did teach me how to fight, use a gun, and survive off the grid. Only stayed with him for six years before CPS found us and took me away. Then I lived with this woman and her son for a while. They were nice, but they eventually sent me back. I didn’t stay long at the next foster home after that. Ran away after the husband tried to rape me. Figured that I wouldn’t be welcomed after I beat the asshole into a bloody pulp. Stayed on the streets for a few years before joining the military.”

Cassian had told Jyn that he suspected that Rey may be a victim of abuse. Physical for sure, but unsure as to what other forms. So, the pair had decided that maybe Jyn could speak with Rey and get the girl to open up a little. And from the way Rey was listening, and hunching her shoulders, Jyn was convinced that Cassian may be right about Rey being a victim of more than one form of abuse.

“Now, you don’t need to tell me your life story, Rey.” Jyn starts lifting each item so that Rey can see them and decide which one she likes. “I just wanted for you to know that I can relate, in some ways, with you. So, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me.”

Rey doesn’t give Jyn a reply, but as the older woman lifts a short-sleeved pale yellow, button down blouse with a small blue and green floral print from the end of the bed…

“I like that one.” Rey finally says, a small blush on her face.

Jyn lifts an eyebrow in surprise. Cassian had bought it for Jyn a year or two back. She’d disliked the thing so much that she’d hidden the blouse at the very back of their large closet. However, Jyn’s more than thrilled to let the top become Rey’s.

“You can keep it if you like.” Jyn offers, handing the top to Rey before looking at the pile of jeans, pants, shorts, and long skirts. She rummages through the pile till she finds a white pair of capri pants which have flowing legs. “How about this?”

Rey shakes her head and then points at a khaki colored pair of ankle length pants. “Those?”

Jyn grins before tossing the white capri pants over her shoulder. “Khaki pants it is.”

Rey takes the top and pants into the bathroom to try them on. With the new clothes on, Rey steps out nervously. The pants are a bit loose at the waist, hips, and thighs, but it’s with how fitted the top is that has Rey worried.

“Oh shit.” Jyn says, noticing that Rey isn’t wearing a bra beneath the top. Digging once again in the pile of clothes, Jyn finds a cream colored, think strapped tank which has a built-in padded bra. “Here put this on underneath the top. We’ll have to get you some bras tomorrow. Didn’t you have one on already?”

Rey shakes her head, a small blush coloring her cheeks in embarrassment. All the shirts she’s ever owned were always baggy and her former foster father didn’t believe in providing her with certain things. The hospital had only given her wrappings to bind her chest with and that’s all she’s used so far.

“Okay. Well put that tank on underneath for now and I’ll see if I’ve got another one for you to use for tomorrow.”

Rey heads into the bathroom once again and does as Jyn suggested. With the tank top now underneath the blouse, Rey steps out once again.

“That’ll do.” Jyn says before pushing the rest of the clothes off the end of the bed. “Sit. I’ll run a comb through your hair.”

Rey does as Jyn asks, her inner Omega quickly obeying the Alpha’s demand. She still doesn’t know what it all means. Omega, Alpha, and Beta. She’d overheard a few of the nurses back at the hospital talking about the dynamics. Even the police officers who’d arrested Unkar Plutt talked about it. All of it puts her on edge.

“Any particular style you want?” Jyn asks, having finished combing out the snarls in Rey’s hair.

“Pulled back?”

“As in a bun? Or maybe a braid?”

“What’s a braid?”

“Right, braid it is.”

Jyn quickly begins plaiting Rey’s hair into a single braid, huffing out when the hair becomes difficult thanks to the numerous split ends. Yet, Jyn doesn’t let herself become deterred by it. She completes the braid and makes a quick mental note for Rey to get a haircut. Especially when half of the braided hair is split ends. It’ll mean having to cut it to just beneath the girl’s shoulders, but there is no way to repair over 7 inches of the damaged hair.

“How’s it going in here?” Cassian asks, standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

“I think we’re good.” Jyn says with a smile, sliding off the bed and walking up to her husband’s side. “Doesn’t she look nice, Cassian?”

“ _Ella sa ve hermosa._ ” Cassian replies, not realizing he’d slipped into Spanish.

“ _Gracias_.”

Both Jyn and Cassian look astounded that Rey can speak Spanish.

“You speak Spanish?” Jyn asks, knowing full well that nowhere in the papers did it mention Rey knowing the language.

“A bit. Unkar was a way station for families entering the country illegally. He also had a few of them work in the chop shop and junkyard as payback for risking his livelihood to help them. Turned out he was a human trafficker and sold some of the children to prominent families all over the US who were looking to have children but didn’t want to wait for adoptions to go through.”

Cassian and Jyn share a look, wondering if it was possible that Rey could have been a child of one of these migrant families or worse, sold to this man by her parents. Their thoughts are interrupted by Cassian’s wrist watch going off.

“We don’t want to be late for dinner with the Dameron’s.” Cassian states, knowing that later that evening he was going to contact Melshi about this Unkar person who was Rey’s former foster father.

The trio head through the house till they step outside and onto the back patio from the sliding door in the kitchen.

“Wow.” Rey says softly as she sees copious amounts of flowers following the front of the wood fencing in the backyard. There is a fire pit in the center of the yard as well.

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Jyn says with a grin before gently turning Rey to face their neighbor’s yard, which not only has a massive deck but also an above ground pool.

“Jyn! Cassain! Get your sorry looking asses over here! The food is just about ready!” A dark haired man roughly shouts.

“That’ll be Kes.” Jyn tells Rey before showing the girl over to the gate that separates their yards. “The Dameron’s have been our friends for a long time. They have a son, a year or two older than you.”

Cassian is greeted by Kes is a jovial manner.

“Who’s this then?” Kes asks, looking passed Cassian to where Jyn and Rey are standing.

“This is Rey. She’s our foster daughter.” Cassian tells the man before waving Rey and Jyn over. “Rey, this is Kes. He works with me down at the precinct, where we work as detectives.”

“Hello.” Rey says in a soft greeting.

Kes steps towards Rey and inhales sharply through his nose. “She’s an Omega.”

“We know, Kes.” Jyn deadpans while taking a step closer to Rey’s side.

A woman with dark curly hair steps out of the home with a large platter of Tamales in her hands.

“Kes, you better go get the drinks!” The woman shouts, placing the platter onto the rectangle, patio table.

As Kes hurries inside, Cassian looks over at Rey. “That’ll be his wife, Shara. She’s harmless as long as you don’t get on her bad side.”

Kes’s wife, is shorter than her husband but not as much as Jyn is to Cassian. “So this is the girl you were telling me about yesterday, Jyn.”

Shara walks over and pulls Rey into a quick hug before letting the her go. “You’re older than what I was expecting. Though I think they just wanted to skip over the whole diaper changing and toddler tantrums after experiencing those first hand with my son.”

“Shara, that’s not true. We enjoyed helping you and Kes with Poe.” Cassian tells the woman.

“Emphasis on the word ‘helping’ there, Andor.” Shara quips, giving Rey a wink.

“Are we ready to eat?” Kes calls out, having brought out three bottles of Corona and a pitcher of some pink looking water in it.

As they’re sitting down at the table, a loud bark and shouting comes from inside the house. Suddenly a loud twang of something bouncing off of the screen door causes the four adults to start laughing.

Kes gets up from his chair and heads to the slider door. “Keep forgetting there’s a screen there, don’t you Buddy Boy.”

As he opens the door, an orange and white Pointer tears out of the house, jumping into the pool with an excited bark. This, however, doesn’t seem to please the person still inside as that person let out a string of words that Rey knows aren’t the nicest. Though none of this seems to bother the adults.

“How was your walk, Poe?” Kes asks, walking away from the open door and heading right back to his chair.

Rey has to stop herself from hiding when a young man steps out of the house and heads over towards the table. She takes in his dark wavy hair, a combination of both his parents. He’s also broad in the shoulders and chest, like Kes, but he’s only as tall as Shara. Yet it’s the scent that has Rey wanting to flee. He’s an Alpha, if her Omega response to him is any indication and that scares Rey.

“And this would be our son, Poe.” Shara tells Rey, having sat next to the young girl. “Poe say hello to our new neighbor.”

Poe, having sat down and begun filling his plate, looks up. He doesn’t say a word, only a quick nod before resuming to fill his plate. This earns him a smack upside the head, courtesy of Kes.

“Verbal greeting, son. We raised you better than that.” Kes admonishes, scowling at his son’s sudden lack of manners.

“Hello.” Poe says before shoveling food into his mouth.

“You’ll have to excuse him, Rey.” Shara says while glaring at her son. “He’s forgotten his manners. Which means he’s on KP duty tonight.”

Poe looks up at Shara, but quickly looks back down when he realizes that she’s giving him an Alpha glare.

The meal continues with chit-chat between the adults, and Shara sharing some amusing stories about Poe, much to his own horror of having someone else hear of his antics as a toddler, to Rey. It stays like this till the sun begins to set and the mosquitoes come out. The two families part ways, the Andor’s heading back to their own yard and the Dameron parents heading inside, leaving Poe to clean up the dishes.

As Shara bids the Andor’s a good evening, she is quick to hug Rey.

“Don’t mind my son, Rey. He’s usually more talkative and livelier around others. Come by next weekend for the last pool party of the season before school starts up again. Then you’ll see him in all his liveliness.”

“Okay.” Rey shyly replies as Shara releases her from the hug.

_‘Is this what having a family will be like?’_ Rey thinks as she heads back to her new home.


	2. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dameron's host a pool party for Poe and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see a tiny bit of the A/B/O dynamics start to show up in this chapter. Rey may seem a bit OOC, but that's due to the abuse her character has suffered from during her young life. She'll slowly start to return from being a bit OOC in later chapters. So, please trust me on this.

In the week since arriving at the Erso-Andor household, Rey is still having a hard time getting settled. The day after arriving, Jyn and Cassian had taken her shopping which was a new experience for Rey. Especially when Jyn had dragged her into the local Victoria Secret’s Pink Store to find a few bras. Though the toughest part of the weekend was when Cassian had taken her to the paint store and had her pick out colors. In the end, Rey chose two colors, sand and light blue.

Now here she was, standing in front of mirror, scrutinizing the emerald green one-piece swimsuit that she’s wearing. She’d never owned a swimsuit before. Unkar Plutt would have her and the other foster kids use their normal clothes as swim wear for school.

“How’s it going?” Jyn calls from the other side of the bedroom door.

Rey quickly wraps the navy-blue throw blanket around her body before opening the door. Jyn is quick to step inside and does a once over of Rey. Then she gives Rey a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know about this.” Rey says in reply to Jyn.

“It can’t look that bad on you. In the store you liked it. Has that changed?”

“No.” Rey is quick to answer. “I love the color and it’s beautiful...but…”

“But?”

Rey takes a deep breath and slowly unwraps the blanket. She doesn’t have to say a single word to Jyn once the blanket is removed. Somehow Jyn knows exactly what is running through her head.

“You can borrow my white cover-up if that’ll make you feel more comfortable.” Jyn says before heading out of Rey’s room.

It’s one of the things Rey likes about Jyn. Somehow, the older woman knows when something is bothering her. Now, she’s not ashamed of her body, but having so much skin on display leaves Rey feeling nervous. Especially when her previous foster home was very repressive, and it didn’t help when she’d had her first heat, Unkar had stripped her bare before tossing her into a locked room.

Returning to the bedroom, Jyn holds out the white, crochet cover-up. “I haven’t worn a cover-up in years, yet I always seem to buy one in the spring with the plan of wearing it. So, it’s yours now.”

“Thank you.” Rey doesn't waste a second and puts the cover-up on.

“Now, you’d better get going. Wouldn’t want you to be late to your first pool party.” Jyn says with a grin.

Rey hurries downstairs with Jyn following several steps behind.

“Off to the pool party.” Cassian states, knowing full well that Rey is going.

“Yeah.” Rey replies with a blush on her face when she takes the offered-out beach towel from him. She still finds it interesting that neither Cassian nor Jyn had any issues with the Indian inspired green towel with a golden elephant motif in the center. Instead, the pair had encouraged her to pick things she liked and never ridiculed her for her choices during their shopping spree last week.

“Now, have fun and make some new friends.” Cassian smiles and opens the sliding door for her.

Rey steps out onto the patio and heads towards the gate. It doesn’t surprise her any to see Kes waiting for her.

“Poe’s inside, changing. A few of his friends have already arrived and are waiting for him.” Kes tells her as they walk across the deck.

Buddy Boy, or BB as Rey came to find out earlier in the week, runs up to her with his tail wagging and lets out a bark.

“Hey boy.” Rey says, kneeling so that BB doesn’t try to jump at her. She lavishes the pointer with pets and a few scratches as well. All while BB lets out a few happy whines before flopping over onto his back.

“He only does that for you.” Kes smiles at the dog’s antics with Rey. “Of course, you keep spoiling him like that and he just might follow you home.”

Both Kes and Rey chuckle as BB begins to wiggle on this back, mouth wide open, and tongue hanging out. Their shared laughter is interrupted when the slider opens, and a group of teenagers come out.

“Who’s this?” One of the dark-haired girls asks.

“Her name is Rey.” Kes answers back. “She lives next door with the Andor’s.”

The only blonde, but short haired, girl walks up to Rey and offers out a hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Karé.”

Rey doesn’t take the offered hand but does stand up. “Hi.”

The rest of the group approaches and Kes is quick to introduce them to Rey as they say hello.

“This is Paige and Rose Tico. Then we have Jess Pava. Karé has already introduced herself. Then we have Temmin Wexley, though he prefers to be called Snap. And finally, we have Poe’s best friend, and fellow fridge raider, Finn Storm.”

With the introductions complete, the teens head right for the pool, except Rey. She heads over to one of the deck chairs and sits down. BB is quick to place himself next to Rey instead of joining the fray in the pool.

After a few minutes of watching, Rey notices Poe exit the house. She tries hard not to stare at his chest, which has a smattering of black hair that is thickest in the center of his chest before trailing downwards. At least he’s in black and orange swim trunks instead of a speedo or else Rey is certain that she’d have to run home. As he joins his friends in the pool, Rey has to remind herself to not stare so openly at him. However, having nothing else to do, Rey isn’t certain just how long she can keep it up. Yet she is saved by Kes’s return, with a book in hand.

“Don’t want to join the others in the pool?”

“Not right now.” Rey shyly tells him.

“Want to read something while you’re out here?” Kes hands the book to Rey and gives her a wink before heading back to the house.

Rey looks at the book and isn’t surprised to see that it’s a book about the Naval Battles in the Pacific during World War 2. Not wasting a chance to read a book, Rey dives into it with enthusiasm. She becomes so lost in the book that she doesn’t realize that two hours have passed by or that someone has come to join her.

“I see Mr. Dameron has foisted one of his favorite books on you. It’s a rather boring book.” Jess states, wrapping her island themed beach towel around her blazing red bikini.

“I find it interesting, just like the rest of history.”

“You’re one of those history nerds, aren’t you?” Jess settles herself in the chair next to Rey’s, wondering just who this newcomer really is.

“If you don’t know history, then you’re doomed to repeat it.” Rey quips, folding the top right corner of the page to save her spot.

“Well aren’t you one for quoting others. What grade are you gonna be in?”

“I’ll be in the 11th grade even though I just turned sixteen.”

“Damn girl, I wish I could have tested out of Sophomore year too. That year was a mess.”

Rey blushes at Jess’s excitement over her jumping to the next grade.

“At least you’ll have Finn and Rose to keep you company.” Jess gives Rey a conspiratorial smile. “The rest of us, save for Snap who’s in his second year at University, are all Seniors. Though, I should warn you right now, Snap and Karé have been together since he was a Junior and she was a Freshman. It was the talk of the school when it was discovered that they’d become a mated pair.”

“A mated pair?” Rey asks, not knowing what that meant.

“Yeah, it caused quite the scandal. It happened during Snap’s Senior year and the school threatened to expel him. But Kare’s parents didn’t want to file statutory rape charges and they convinced the school to let him stay. They knew the mating had been consensual and they liked Snap too. He and Kare got really lucky because he could have easily been charged as a pedophile. Their parents also have them on the highest dosage of suppressants and birth control doctors can prescribe. Karé’s parents don’t want to become grandparents before she heads off to George Washington University.”

“And you know all this…”

Jess snorts. “We’ve been friends since we were in preschool together. Every person here knows every person’s secrets and keeps them.”

“Then why tell me?”

“Because, there is no way you’ll survive at our school unless you’ve got a group of friends. Plus, you’re an Omega, I could smell you when Kes first introduced us.”

A sharp, high-pitched shriek comes from the pool. Both girls look towards the pool just as Rose and Finn disappear under the water. This leaves Paige, who’s seated on Poe’s shoulders, as the winners of the latest round of chicken.

“Bravo, Paige!” Jess shouts out, clapping her hands.

“Hey you hooligans! Pizza is here!”

Rey turns to see Kes heading over to the deck table, carrying eight large pizza boxes. Shara isn’t too far behind, carrying a large bowl of fruit salad. Not wanting to get in the way, she stays seated as everyone rushes out of the pool, heading straight for the food.

The deck creaks a few minutes later which causes Rey to look up from her book. With a plate in one hand and bottle of lemonade in the other, is Poe.

“You didn’t come over and I wasn’t sure what type of pizza you’d like.” Poe says, a light blush on his cheeks. “There’s a slice of cheese, supreme, and bbq chicken bacon; along with some fruit.”

“Thank you, Poe.” Rey replies softly, taking the offered-out plate and beverage.

He gives her a quick nod, with a half-smile, before heading back over to join his friends. However, as he walks his hands begin to shake before balling up into fists.

“See.” Finn whispers to Poe once he returns to the chaos at the table. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“I feel bad for her.” Rose says softly to the pair. “She just seems so lonely sitting by herself.”

“Poor girl is going to have it rough once school starts.” Paige tosses into the conversation. “Being the new girl is rough enough as it is but being an Omega on top of it. Every hot-blooded Alpha is going to be scenting her like crazy.”

“She’s an Omega?” Finn asks his girlfriend’s sister.

“Yeah. I could smell her after we all stepped outside. Jess too.” Paige tells Finn.

“Damn.” Finn looks back over at Rey with an empathetic look. “Too bad she couldn’t be a Beta like Rose and me. It would be a lot easier for her.”

“I think she’ll be just fine.” Poe finally pipes up, having become a bit peeved with his friends talking about the new girl as if she wasn’t around.

His three friends go quiet before continuing with eating. Poe keeps sneaking glances towards Rey while listening to the chatter of his friends. However, his mind keeps going back to what he overheard his dad and uncle Cass talking about just last night. They’d been talking about Rey’s past. Hearing about the abuse she’d suffered had caused something to shift in Poe. When he’d first met her, he just thought she was just another Omega girl that his parents were trying to set him up with. But now, he finds himself wanting to help her, protect her from the evils that will be waiting for her once school starts.

With the food is gone, the group returns to the pool for a game of Marco Polo which Rey finally gets the courage to join them. She even surprised them all by not getting caught, though Finn certainly tried to cheat during his attempt.

The sun was starting to set and Poe’s parents had shooed the kids out of the pool. With everyone know in their normal clothes, they headed over to the Andor’s backyard where Jyn was getting ready to light a bonfire.

“Just how much lighter fluid do you plan on using, Erso?” Kes asks with a cheeky grin while watching the woman dump nearly a whole bottle on the carefully placed wood.

“Shut up, Dameron.” Jyn growls back, closing the empty bottle.

“He’s right, Jyn. This is a bonfire, not some military burn pit overseas.” Cassian joins in, knowing that Jyn hated being placed in charge of those during her time with Kes in the Marine Corps.

“Bite me!”

“That’s what she said last night.” Kes jokingly mumbles to Cassian, who gets a knowing grin on his face.

The two men, bursting into laughter after Jyn tosses a lighted match at the fire-pit before hightailing it away before it could touch the soaked wood. The wood lights with a sudden whoof sound and the top of the fire reaches six feet in height before settling back down to a comfortable three feet.

“Surprised the neighbors haven’t called the fire department and complained every time your wife lights a fire.” Kes says before having to take several steps back while Jyn marches towards him. Kes tries his best to keep Jyn from putting him in a head lock before going into all at spar mode with her.

“Hopefully she gives him hell.” Shara tells Cassian, offering him a Corona and shaking her head at Jyn and Kes’s antics. “For an Omega, my husband sure does know how to wind people up.”

“It’s Jyn. They’ve always been like this. Even before we came into their lives.” Cassian states before turning his attention to the group of kids raiding the marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate on his patio table. He can’t help but smile as he sees Rey watching as Finn demonstrates to her how to place a marshmallow on a camping toaster fork. When Finn has her do it, he chuckles as Rey puts two marshmallows on instead of one.

“I’m glad she’s finally warming up to Poe’s friends.” Shara says, glancing back and forth between Cassian and where Rey is.

“They’re a good group of kids.”

“That they are.”

Shara and Cassian soon find themselves being joined for the group of teens as they begin to try and roast their marshmallows. However, there is one among them who is happily munching on just a piece of chocolate sandwiched between two graham crackers.

“Going marshmallow-free again, Karé?” Cassian asks the girl.

“Of course, Mr. Andor. Those puff things are nasty things.” She replies, a look of disgust on her face.

“How is it you will eat raw octopus tentacles with no problem, but refuse to touch marshmallows?” Jess asks from her place by the fire pit.

Karé just shrugs and continues to happily munch on her marshmallow-free s’more.

“It’s because she’s always going over to the Tico’s Korean Restaurant, knowing that Mrs. Tico will give her free food.” Snap tosses out.

“That's because mom thinks Karé needs more meat on her bones.” Paige offers out.

“Karé looks good the way she is.” Snap mutters out in a huff.

“Just be sure to bring Rey home with you, Rosie.” Finn suggests before placing a kiss against his girlfriends’ temple.

“I’m sure your mum would be offering her free food, too.”

All of the teens bust out into laughter, most of them knowing that what Finn said was true about the Tico’s mother.

They spend another hour settled around the fire before leaving for the night, with Snap and Karé being the last to leave. Even the parents have gone inside their perspective homes for the night, leaving Poe and Rey outside with the fire.

Rey had somehow managed to fall asleep, propped up against one of the wooden benches, sometime after Jess had left. Yet no one seemed to care that the Omega had fallen asleep outside. No one, that is, but Poe. He’d kept glancing her way when he thought no one was looking, and now that the last of his friends were gone, he slowly made his way over to her. Shrugging out of his black zip up hoodie, Poe gently lays it over her. Immediately, Rey snuggles into the warmth and lets out a sigh while rubbing her face and neck against the soft cotton material. The Alpha in him seems to enjoy seeing Rey rubbing her scent on the hoodie, which causes him to let out a soft hum.

Before Poe can do anything else, movement to his right pulls his attention away from Rey.

“Hey boy.” Poe greets his dog with a gentle scratch on the top of his head.

BB lets out a whine before walking away from Poe, heading back towards home.

Poe lets out a sigh and notices that his dad is standing at the gate, watching him. Getting up, Poe leaves Rey alone and heads for home. Walking past his dad, Poe comes to a stop when he feels a hand on his arm.

“Careful, son.” Kes says in a subtle warning to Poe. “She’s not one of the typical tails you’ve been chasing.”

“She looked cold. Besides, she’s not my type.” Poe can taste the lie like ash in his mouth, and heads into the house with BB following him in.

Kes looks back over and sees Cassian step out of the shadows, heading straight for Rey. The man gently picks Rey up, bridal style, before heading back to the house. He turns to look right at Kes, a silent understanding passing between the men, before heading inside.


	3. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has her first day of school and runs into Ben Solo. Poe goes into protective mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that Rey is still trying to come to terms with being an Omega, so she's still a bit out of character in this chapter. Also, please forgive Cassian for his oops. Being a police detective doesn't come with a set work schedule. 
> 
> Big thanks to my awesome Beta for dealing with my word vomit when it comes to writing.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Rey wrings her hands. Sure, she’s gone to schools before but never one this big before. It also doesn’t help that the school placed her with the Junior class; the scores from her placement test showing that she’s gifted, but not in every subject.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Cassian says while driving. “And you’ll make some new friends.”

“I hope so.” Rey mutters out. She looks out her window and lets out a sigh.

When Rey had come down for breakfast this morning, Cassian could tell that she was nervous. Even as they left the house, she’d seemed to close herself off when Jyn called out for her to have a good day. For the past ten minutes, Rey’s been quiet but maybe, he could distract her from the building anxiety.

“Did you remember to take your suppressants this morning?”

Rey nods.

“And you remembered to pack a few emergency ones into your bag?”

Another nod.

“Good. And you have your lunch?”

“Jyn packed it and gave it to me before we left.” Rey opens her tan canvas messenger bag and pulls out a brown paper lunch sack.

Cassian reaches over and takes the paper bag from her before tossing it into the back seat.

“Hey!”

“Trust me, if Jyn made your lunch then it’s best if you throw it away. She may be great at somethings, but cooking isn’t one of them.” Cassian keeps one hand on the wheel, while the other reaches between the seat and his back pocket to pull out his wallet. Then he hands it to her. “Go ahead and pull out a twenty. Buy yourself something in the school cafeteria or ask Poe to go off campus to get you something if the food looks questionable. He has a free period before lunch.”

“Okay.” Rey retrieves a twenty from the wallet and sets the wallet in an empty cup holder, tucking the money into her pocket. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. I don’t think you’d want to contract food poisoning on your first day. Was bad enough when it happened to me the first time Jyn packed my lunch for me. There’s a reason why I don’t leave her alone in the kitchen when she’s attempting to cook.”

They both chuckle at this remark because just yesterday Jyn was making dinner. Every time she had her back turned to the food, Cassian would add something to it or remove something before Jyn returned to stove top.

Having arrived at the school, Cassian pulls into the parking lot at the back of the school to drop Rey off. As she gets ready to leave the car, Cassian clears his throat to get her attention.

“I’ll picking you up after school, okay? Right here.” Cassian tells her, making eye contact with her.

“Okay.” Rey opens her door and exits the vehicle, giving a small wave to Cassian before heading toward the school.

Having passed through the two sets of heavy metal doors, Rey finds herself in the main hallway near the office. Not knowing where her locker is, Rey begins heading that way before a familiar voice calls out her name.

“Rey!” Rose brushes past several students before coming to a stop. “Where are you going?”

“To the office. I don’t know where my locker is. Since they changed me from being a Sophomore to a Junior, no one gave me an update for my locker assignment.” Rey admits, scuffing her new Nike’s on the shiny gray floor.

“No worries.” Rose says, quickly tugging on Rey’s arm and leading her towards the lockers near the corner of the long hallway. “You can share with Finn and I. Besides, you know us and can trust us not to steal your stuff.”

Reaching the locker, Rose quickly shows Rey how to use the combination lock and gives her the number code for it. Once Rey has proven to Rose that she can get into the locker without help, Rose and Rey compare their schedules.

“Looks like we have Art 113, with Ms. Tano, and Lit 114, with Mrs. Bridger, together.” Rose points out. “Looks like you and Finn have a class together as well, Health 211 with Ms. Mothma. Oh damn, you have Calculus and American Politics. Those are Senior level classes.”

“I know.” Rey blushes with embarrassment at Rose’s remark, yet she’s very proud of herself for it. Math and Social Studies held the highest scores on her placement test.

“No need to be modest about placing so high, Rey. Wish I was that smart.”

The first bell rings, signaling that the students had five minutes to get to their class.

“Your first class should be down that way, take a right, then left, and another right.” Rose points down the hall. Heading down the short hallway that leads to the stairwell, Rose shouts over her shoulder. “See you at lunch.”

Rey closes the locker and begins her trek towards her first class of the day, American Politics. If what she remembers from orientation, room 145 is located on the opposite side of the school from her locker. Holding her paper schedule in her hand, Rey heads off to class.

Of the five minutes she has, it takes her four and half of those to reach the classroom. Unlike the other rooms, a group of students stand by the closed door. Several of the boys are quick to notice her presence. She can smell that these are Alphas and that they’ve noticed that she’s an Omega. One of them even begins to take an interest in her.

He’s tall, dark-haired, and very much an Alpha. His eyes flick up and down her body, a hungry look crossing his face. This throws Rey off guard and she can feel her fight or flight response start to kick in.

Another Alpha, a red-head, sees this and his reaction to her is the exact opposite. He sneers and quickly looks away. But the dark-haired boy doesn’t notice his friend. His eyes are still firmly fixed on Rey. He doesn’t smile and takes a step forward…

“Rey? What are you doing here?”

Having been startled, Rey turns to see Poe standing a few feet away from her. By the look on his face, he wasn’t expecting to see her here.

“I…I…”

Seeing that she’s obviously shaken by something, Poe starts to ask but the instructor opens the classroom door and allows them in.

Following behind the throng of other students, Rey holds back a gasp as someone takes hold of her hand. Looking next to her, it’s Poe who is holding her hand and is also leading her towards the back row of desks. He releases her hand and walks behind the desk in the back-row corner. Dropping his bag to the floor, Poe claims the desk next to it before looking at Rey then down the desk next to his.

Taking Poe’s hint, Rey takes off her bag, hanging it off the back of the chair before sitting down.

“Welcome to American Politics.” The instructor says, picking up a stack of paper packets before distributing them out to his students. “My name is Mr. Kuhlman and I will be teaching this class. Most of you are Seniors, however we do have a few Juniors joining us. The course expectations for the year are in your syllabus. In this class, you will learn how your government works, the history of the government, and of the political challenges of having a democracy. You’ll do the homework and reading assignments, as they make up a third of your overall grade. Do not expect a study guide for tests or exams. I’m not here to teach you how to pass a test, so I suggest doing the course work and study everything we will be covering. Also, the test or exams will be cumulative over the course of the year and make up the rest of your overall grade in my class.”

Upon receiving the syllabus, Rey begins looking it over as Mr. Kuhlman begins answering questions from her fellow students. It all sounds difficult and she begins to wonder if maybe the school made a mistake placing her in this class.

Once Mr. Kuhlman begins his lecture, time seems to speed up and the bell to dismiss the first period of the day goes off.

“You know where you’re headed to next?” Poe asks Rey as they both tuck their textbooks into their bags.

“Calculus, with Mrs. Celchu. I think.” Rey replies anxiously, pulling the single strap of her bag over her head.

“She’s a good teacher. I had her for Geometry as a Sophomore. Want me to walk you to class?”

“Sure.”

The walk is fairly quiet, with only a few words about the classes they have that day.

“Poe. Will I see you at lunch? With Rose and Finn?”

“Most likely.”

Rey digs into the front pocket of her capris pants and pulls out the twenty dollar bill that Cassian had given to her this morning.

“Cassian said you have a free period before lunch and I was wondering if you might be able to pick me up a strawberry chicken salad from that place your mum likes to eat at.” Rey holds out the bill to Poe.

Poe smirks before taking the money from Rey.

“One strawberry chicken salad coming up. Well, I better get going. My class is on the third floor.” Poe tells her, having just arrived at Rey’s next class. He gives her a wink before heading to his next class.

Rey blushes for a moment, unsure what to make of him giving her a wink. Yet, the Omega within squeals in delight at having been the recipient of such a thing. Shaking her head at the idea that Poe may like her in that regard, Rey heads into class just as the bell rings.

She finds a seat along the end row of desks, near the back. Looking around the room as the teacher begins her speech of her expectations, Rey shudders at seeing a familiar face. There, seated at the desk next to the opposite wall, is the same tall, dark-haired teenager from her previous class. Worse yet, he’s also looking at her in the same fashion that he did before.

Looking away, Rey tries her best to stay focused while wishing that the class would fly by like her first one. The teacher drones on and on, and she can’t help but glance at the clock every so often in hope that time has passed. Each look at the clock also reveals that the boy, from her previous class, is also catching glimpses of her as well. It’s a bit disconcerting and even scary to be stared at, but Rey can’t stop the blush coming on her face.

Once again, her inner Omega preens at the idea of yet another Alpha taking interest in her; even though Rey truly doesn’t like the attention. In fact, Rey begins to wish that she wasn’t an Omega but a Beta instead.

Eventually the bell rings and it is with a breath of relief that Rey makes her escape.

Her next class is Drama, with a Mr. Janson, down in the fine arts wing of the school. It’s the first class that she wished went on a bit longer. So far, Rey has put Drama at the top of her favorite classes. Especially since Mr. Janson isn’t afraid to poke fun at himself, which is an oddity among Alphas.

On her way to the cafeteria, Rey is intercepted by Rose, Finn, and Jess. The three of them pull her outside and into the large courtyard which is nestled between the two large wings at the front of the school. Sitting at one of the benches is Poe.

“A strawberry salad.” Poe hands the Wendy’s bag and a bottle of water to Rey before handing the others their orders.

“You should have told the rest of us that you’d ask Poe to do a food run today.” Jess admonishes at Rey. “If Finn hadn’t run into Poe in the bathroom… None of us can pass up the chance for fast food.”

“Oh, sorry.” Rey mumbles out in embarrassment.

“Leave her alone, Jess.” Poe glares at Jess, not liking that she’d used her Alpha voice on Rey.

“Too bad Paige and Karé had the A lunch schedule today. Having to eat lunch at 1030 in the morning sucks.” Finn says while chewing. He’d seen the glare and tries to defuse a potential argument between Poe and Jess. Their past arguments have caused tension in their small group of friends, and Finn really didn’t want Rey to be the source of it.

“Their loss.” Poe says before taking a bite out of his spicy sandwich, willing to follow Finn’s lead.

The rest of lunch goes by with everyone talking about how their classes have gone so far. Jess and Finn are surprised to hear that Rey has two Senior level classes on her schedule. However, when Rey mentions the tall, dark-haired teenager from American Politics being in her Calculus class, something shifts the mood. Especially when she tells them about how he would look at her every so often.

“Ben Solo.” Jess growls out, wadding up her food wrapper and tossing it into the empty paper bag next to Poe.

“Be careful around him, Rey.” Rose warns. “He likes to mess with Omegas, and not in a good way.”

Rey can’t ask for any more of an explanation as the bell rings. They head inside for their next classes, which would be Health 211 for Rey and Finn. Sadly, for the pair, this class also seems to drag on and on. When the bell rings, both are in a hurry to escape the embarrassment from Ms. Mothma’s first day lecture about reproduction cycles of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.

For the last class of the day, Rey finds herself sitting in art class, next to Rose.

“How was Health with Ms. Mothma?” Rose whispers to Rey, while their instructor discusses the class syllabus.

“Scary.”

Rose quietly chuckles with a knowing grin. “Ms. Mothma is notorious for having the worst first-day lectures. Paige had her too, and she’d warned me that about it. Luckily enough, I got Mr. Churrit as my Health teacher.”

The two girls return their attention back to Ms. Tano, who has moved on from the syllabus and into their first assignment. The assignment is easy enough for the class, collaborating on a design for an upcoming pair project using only primary colors. Since Rose and Rey are seated next to each other, they are paired up for it and eagerly begins trading ideas for their large canvas square.

In what felt like mere minutes, the bell rings and class comes to an end.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for Literature.” Rose tells Rey as she darts away, having to catch a ride on the bus.

Rey takes her time as she makes her way outside to the school parking lot. By the time she does step outside, most of the student body has left the building and are leaving the school grounds.

She heads over to one of the birch trees and watches for Cassian’s vehicle. As she waits, she notices a small group of students standing near a jeep. Sitting inside the jeep is the red head from her first class, a tall blonde girl, and Ben Solo. A quick breeze blows past her and within seconds Ben turns to look directly at her. His friends, having noticed the loss of his attention, also turn their heads.

Knowing that Ben and his friends are now watching her, Rey begins worry and tries to turn her focus back on watching the parking lot for a familiar vehicle.

When ten minutes of waiting produces no sign of Cassian’s car, Rey starts to pace. The smell of panic starts to fill the air around her and for an Omega this isn’t a good thing. Ten minutes turn into twenty, and there is still no sign of Cassian. At this point, Rey wraps her arms around herself. Fear begins running through her. Some of it is because Cassian hasn’t arrived, and Rey thinks that maybe her new family has abandoned her. But the largest part of why she’s scared is because there aren’t that many students hanging around and Ben Solo is still watching her with the same hungry look as before.

He suddenly starts making his way towards her, and Rey steels herself.

“There you are.”

The familiar scent of Poe breaks through her own fearful one, and she opens her eyes just as he cradle’s her into his side. He wraps an arm around her and his hand settles upon her hip.

“If you needed a ride home, you could have asked me.” He says to her, turning so that he blocks her from Ben’s sight.

Looking over his shoulder, Poe gives Ben a glare and a small growl vibrates in his throat, daring the encroaching Alpha to keep coming. But Ben curves away, heading back into the parked cars instead.

“Let’s get you home.”

Poe keeps Rey tucked against him till they reach his white and blue pickup truck. He opens the door for her and practically slams it shut after she’s in. Turning away from his truck, Poe scans the parking lot. A loud growl rumbles through his whole body as he watches Solo drive off in a sleek, black car.

This growl takes Poe completely by surprise, startling himself at how strong his Alpha hormones are exuding off him.

_‘Down Poe. She’s not your Omega.’_ He thinks to himself, slowly making his way to the driver’s door so that his hormone levels lessen. Taking several deep breaths Poe opens the door and climbs in.

“You okay, Rey?” He asks while starting up the truck. He can smell that her fear and panic have subsided a bit but not fully.

“He didn’t come for me.” Rey chokes out, clutching her bag to her chest. “He said he would.”

Poe knows immediately who Rey is talking about. Being a child of a police detective, and having been in her shoes several times before, Poe pulls out his cell. With quick fingers, he shoots a text to his dad to let Cassian know that he’s is taking Rey home. He doesn’t mention anything about Ben Solo, figuring that Rey will tell Cassian about him on her own. Setting his phone in the only cup holder, Poe begins to drive them home.

“I’m sure Uncle Cassian and my dad got caught up with a case. It happens.” Poe states calmly, trying his best to calm her.

Rey doesn’t reply and brings her knees up to her bag. Her head falls forwards, hiding her face. She remains silent for the rest of the trip.

Finally arriving home, Poe parks his truck and Rey practically jumps out of it. She hurries home and uses the spare key Jyn had given her to get in the house. Once inside, Rey drops her bag and runs up to her room, shutting herself inside. Promptly throwing herself onto the bed, Rey cries until she falls asleep.

When she finally begins to wake, it’s to someone holding her hand while another hand runs through her hair. Taking a deep breath, she can smell the remains of her distress but there is also the scent of Alpha surrounding her.

Slowly opening her eyes, Rey sees an anxious but tired looking Cassian sitting on the chair, next to her bed. While Jyn is seated on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry, Rey.” Cassian says softly to her. “Forgive me.”

Seeing the girl’s confusion, Jyn steps in. “There was a shooting. That’s why he wasn’t there to pick you up today. I didn’t know until Kes sent me a text that said Poe was bringing you home.”

“You weren’t abandoning me?”

“Of course not.” Cassian replies, climbing up onto the bed. He and Jyn pull Rey into a tight hug. “We’ll never leave you.”


	4. Homecoming Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets to experience her first Homecoming Dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a fair warning to my readers, there is a physical assault in this chapter. 
> 
> Big Thanks to my Beta, Darksidefan5, for helping me turn my word vomit into a decent chapter.

“How about this one, Rey?” Rose holds up a violet colored, knee-length, strapless dress with rhinestones along the top and waist.

“I don’t think purple is Rey’s color.” Jess laughs out at seeing the look of distaste on Rey’s face. Then she leans closer towards Rey. “So, Ben Solo.”

“What about him?” Rey asks, a pink stain of embarrassment rising on her cheeks.

“He was standing awfully close to you last week Tuesday, by your locker.”

“It was nothing. We were partnered up for a class assignment in Calculus.” Rey admits shyly. “And he wanted to know if I’d go with him to the dance.”

“What about this one?” Karé interrupts, bringing over a midnight blue and silver ballgown. She offers it out to Rey. “It could work.”

Letting out a sigh, Rey takes the dress from Karé and cradles the monstrosity in both arms.

“I think this one would look nice on you, Rey.” Paige brings forth a green and gold mermaid styled dress and places it in Rey’s arms.

“Oh, here’s one.” Rose calls out from a few racks over, pulling off a banana colored, full-length, lacy dress. Adding another dress to the pile in Rey’s arms.

“This one looks nice.” Jess says as she throws another one on top. This dress is burgundy in color with a semi-transparent top and flowing skirt.

“Alright girls let Rey try them on before she’s too weighted down to move.” Shara comments, tucking her phone back into her purse.

Rey makes her way into a dressing room and begins trying on the dresses.

After trying on each one on, she’d stepped out to show the others and so far, the burgundy dress and ballgown are the top favorites of her friends. Though she won’t admit it, Rey doesn’t like any of the dresses, but she won’t say that out loud. As she starts to put her clothes back on there is a soft knock on the dressing room door.

“Rey? Would you be opposed to trying on one more dress?” Shara asks. “I think you’ll like the one I’ve found.”

Cautiously Rey opens the door and sees Shara holding out a beautiful dress. Deep down, Rey knows that this is her dress, and immediately takes the dress with a quick nod to Shara. Unlike the other times, Rey doesn’t step out of the dressing room once she has the dress on. Yet, she does allow Shara to snap a quick picture to send off to Cassian and Jyn for approval, which comes several minutes after.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The night had finally arrived for their school’s Homecoming Dance and all of the girls were over at the Dameron’s getting ready. Everyone that is but Rey, who was starting to have second thoughts about wearing her dress.

“Almost ready for hair and make-up?” Shara asks, stepping foot into her and Kes’s bedroom. Upon seeing Rey, she smiled. “Oh Rey, you look so beautiful. All the boys will be vying for your attention tonight.”

Rey’s face turns a bright red at the compliment and wrings her hands.

“So, have you thought about how you want your hair?”

“Not really.”

Shara directs Rey over to the full-length mirror on the bedroom wall and begins carding her fingers through the hair. Silently, Shara begins shifting Rey’s hair around, trying to find some thing that would work with the dress. It takes about ten minutes before Rey finally settles on a certain look, and it’s one that Shara is excited to do.

Over at the Andor’s residence, the boys are finishing up with their own preparations under the careful watch of Cassian and Kes.

“I never thought I’d wear another tux again.” Snap says, tugging down on the cuff which is snug upon his wrist.

“Never say never, Temmin.” Cassian answers, making his way over to help him with the offending cuff. “When was the last time you wore this?”

“A few years ago.” Comes the sheepish reply.

Finn lets out a snort from where he’s buttoning up his own crisp white shirt. “And a few pounds ago.”

“I haven’t gained weight since then!”

“Snap admit it. You’ve gained a few since living on campus for the past two years.” Poe states, walking past his older friend. He’s got his black dress pants on, but nothing else.

“Look who’s talking.” Jyn teases out, leaning against the doorway with plate of chips and salsa balanced in one hand.

“Don’t call my kid fat, Erso.” Kes says, swiping a chip as he passes her to enter the living room. “You know it’s all muscles he’s gained for the wrestling team. He’s their captain this year, so he’s leading by example.”

“How the fuck do you work this damn thing?” Finn snarls out, fighting with the pink, purple, and blue striped tie that Rose had given him to wear. Kes takes pity on him and comes over to help.

With all the boys dressed up, there is nothing to do but wait for the girls. Which isn’t long once Shara shoots Kes a text, telling him that the girls are ready.

Stepping out into the evening air, the boys watch as the girls come out. Finn and Snap are quick to tell their girls how pretty they look, Karé in her turquoise tea length taffeta dress and Rose in her white and colorful floral ballgown. Then there was Paige and Jess. Both of whom are wearing the same A-line, floor-length dress, but with Paige in Yellow and Jess in silver. Poe, however, doesn’t notice anyone but Rey in her green and blue iridescent, strapless dress with a full high-low skirt. Around her shoulders is a sheer black shawl that matches with her black, kitten heels. Her hair has been curled behind a French braid that wraps around her head.

“ _Te ves hermosa, pequeña.”_ Cassian says, coming up to pull Rey into a hug.

“You look breathtaking, Rey.” Jyn also pulling Rey into a hug before whispering. “Don’t do anything I would do.”

“I won’t.” Rey whispers in reply before stepping away from her foster parents. Her eyes catch Poe and she blushes under his gaze.

“We’d best be getting this show on the road.” Jess shouts in excitement.

**~~~~~~**

 

Times passes quickly between the dancing and chatting during the dance. For Rey, however, she’s mostly kept a low-profile by standing on the outskirts of the dancing mob that has taken up most of the gym floor. From her spot, she can see Finn and Rose dancing together with Paige, Snap, and Karé not too far from them. The last time she’d seen Jess and Poe, it was somewhere near the center of the dancing throngs of students.

Slowly, Rey started making her way to the other end of the gym, where all the tables were set up and a long table with several punch bowls and snacks were located. She was almost to the green punch-filled bowl when she’d spotted him. Ben Solo. Standing next to him was a younger girl who Rey’s never seen before. Just as she was about to look away, he looked at her. There it was again, the same look he’d give her when no one seemed to be looking. The look that caused Rey’s inside to squirm in fear but also curiosity.

“You shouldn’t be left on your own.”

Rey turns to see Armitage Hux standing next to her with a cup of red punch in hand.

“Sorry?”

He leans towards her ear. “A little Omega like you shouldn’t be left alone at a soiree like this. You’d never know who is friend and who is foe.”

“I can take care of myself, thanks.” Rey replies while standing straighter and pulling her shoulders back. Jyn has been teaching her self-defense along with Cassian, so that she’d be able to protect herself if the situation called for it.

“I’m sure you could against a Beta like me. However, an Alpha like Solo could easily overpower you with just a command.” Armitage gives her a half-hearted smile before setting his drink down and offering out a hand. “May I have this dance?”

Rey isn’t sure if he’s being truly genuine or sleazy with his offer. However, she’s saved from having to give him an answer.

“There you are Rey.” Snap takes hold her hand and pulls her towards him. “You promised me a dance and I’ve come to collect. Better luck next time, Hugs.”

Snap quickly escorts Rey out onto the dance floor where a slow song has started playing. However, he releases her once Poe approaches and heads off to find Karé. There’s a long moment where neither of them quite knows what to do. So, Poe decides to make the first move. He pulls her close, placing one hand on her waist and taking her hand with the other.

“I don’t-“

“Just stand on my shoes.”

Rey doesn’t argue with Poe, though a part of her wants to. If there’s one thing she hates about her Omega biology, it’s the fact that she can’t ignore an Alpha’s command.

“What did Hugs want?”

“Who?”

“Hux? The bastard never takes an interest in an Omega unless there’s something in it for him. You can’t trust him.”

“And how should I know who to trust here? The whole Alpha/Omega thing is already confusing enough as it is.”

“You can trust me, Rey. So, what did he talk to you about?” Poe asks, having had to move his head closer to Rey’s so that she could hear him over the song.

“Just that I, as an Omega, shouldn’t be left alone. Then he asked me to dance with him.” Her response seems to hit a nerve with Poe, since she can feel his grip on her waist and hand tighten. She hisses in pain from it.

“Sorry.”

Poe’s grip lessens, but it’s still firm which has Rey wondering why. She doesn’t have time to ponder this reaction; as she looks over his shoulder she can see Ben staring at her again. This time, there is something else alongside the look of hunger. The gaze is broken when Poe moves them so that her back is towards Ben as the last slow song of the dance begins. It isn’t a long song, but to Rey it feels like it went too fast for it’s done before she knows it.

“I need to visit the lady’s room.” Rey says as Poe relinquishes her. “I’ll be quick.”

Not giving Poe anytime to argue about it, she hurries off to the restroom down the hall from the gym. Thankfully, it’s completely empty and Rey can breathe and think without any interruption. She can’t explain Poe’s behavior any more than she could Ben’s. Poe’s usually easy to get along with and talk to, never really using his commanding Alpha voice on her. Except for tonight, but that is excusable since they both know that Rey can’t dance worth a damn. But his hold on her, that isn’t normal.

Heading out of the bathroom, Rey can only hope that the thoughts swirling in her mind will calm down. She gets about halfway down the hall before someone pulls her into an alcove, placing a hand over her mouth. Both of her hands fly up to pull the hand away. She’s crowded into the nearby corner. When she’s finally able to see who the other person is, she’s petrified

“So, you wouldn’t come here with me, but you’d come with him. Even after proving we work well together.” Ben growls out, his body shielding her from anyone who might pass by them. “We could be great together, Rey.”

Rey stops trying to pull his hand away from her mouth, and instead tries to push Ben away from her. This only leads to Ben letting out a growl and capturing one of her hands and slamming it hard against the wall above her head. Yet she doesn’t let this stop her when she attempts to knee him between the legs. Her knee misses, hitting his hip instead, which seems to anger him more. He presses his lower body against her, pushing her even more into the concrete wall.

“Now Rey, is that anyway for you to treat your Alpha?” He says before dipping his face down towards her neck, making her turn her head away.

She can feel the heat of his breath against her skin and mating gland. Her body quivers in response, yet her mind rebels against the idea of being claimed by this Alpha. She doesn’t want this, nor does she want him. With his hand still covering her mouth, a high-pitched whine escapes as she feels his tongue lap over it. Then his teeth graze against her gland. Closing her eyes, Rey sends a silent plea for all of this to be just a dream.

Somehow her prayer is answered as Ben is suddenly ripped away off her. Her legs give way, causing her body to slide down the wall to the floor. When she inhales, she catches the scent of another Alpha in the air.

_‘Poe.'_

She hears a body slam against a wall, and cringes at who it could be that just hit the wall. However, Rey keeps her eyes closed and tries to will her body to listen to her internal cries of getting up, which it refuses to obey. The sound of fighting mask the approaching footsteps and she jolts as a pair of hands help her up.

“Get her out of here!” Snap shouts.

A pair of hands begin pulling Rey up and this sends a jolt of adrenaline through Rey that’s strong enough to cause her eyes to open.

“C’mon, let’s go.” Karé says, draping one of Rey’s arms over her shoulders while the other wraps around her waist.

The two Omega’s walk away as the sounds of a fight start to die down. When Rey tries to look back, Karé quickly shifts them so that Rey won’t see what’s happening behind them. They make it around the corner and into the parking lot before Finn, Rose, and Paige rush up to them.

“Oh my god, are you alright?” Paige asks, quickly checking Rey over for any signs of injury.

Rey tries to talk, but only stutters. “I…I… Be…Ben…”

“I’m going to kill that son of a bitch.” Finn growls out and starts heading back towards the entrance.

“Finn!” Rose calls out, starting to chase after him.

Paige ignores her sister and her boyfriend and quickly wraps Rey’s shawl over the shaking girl’s shoulders. Then she wraps her own shawl over top of Rey’s. Karé offers Paige a tissue from her own clutch and she begins wiping away the tears that Rey didn’t realize were falling.

The three girls startle when they hear the doors violently being opened. Poe is marching towards them with Snap, Jess, Finn, and Rose rushing after him. His hair is disheveled, shirt torn, a sleeve hanging off the shoulder, and his eyes are darker than normal.

“Did he bite you?” Poe growls out at Rey, causing her shrink back. “Tell me!”

“Poe!” Paige shouts at him. “She’s traumatized enough as it is.”

“No.” Rey answers, her word broken as she begins to hyperventilate.

“There are no teeth marks on her.” Karé says, placing herself between Poe and Rey. “So, you can back off now, Poe. He didn’t claim her as his. And even if he tried, it wouldn’t have stuck unless she did the same to him.”

Poe runs both hands through his hair and begins to pace.

“Poe.” Snap calls out to try and ease his friend’s anxiety. Though Poe would deny it, Snap had wondered if perhaps there is something more between his friend and Rey than just friendship. With how Poe’s reacting to what has happened, there is no way he’s going to allow his friend to drive. “Karé, take Rey with you.”

Karé nods her head and begins leading Rey towards Snap’s vehicle.

“Poe. Give me your keys.”

Poe stops his pacing and notices that Rey is being herded away from him. He takes a step to follow her, but Snap stops him.

“Poe give me the damn keys to your truck. You’re not driving, not with the way you’re behaving. Rey will be fine with my girl. You need to give her some space. She’s just had a very bad altercation with an Alpha; you really think she’ll want to be around you while you’re all high on Alpha protective shit?”

Poe just glares at Snap but eventually concedes and hands his friend the keys. However, Snap takes hold of his arm and practically drags him over to said truck.

“Now get your ass in there.” Snap growls out, using some of his own Alpha nature to get Poe to comply. Being the older of the two, and in a claimed pairing, his own Alpha nature overrides Poe’s.

With Poe now sitting in the truck, Snap climbs into the driver’s side and begins to head back to the Dameron household.

“You should have let me kill him.” Poe deadpans, staring straight out the windshield. One of his hands cradles the other, knuckles beginning to bruise from having tackled Ben to the floor.

“And how would I explain to your parents that their son murdered a fellow student?” Snap replies before letting out a sigh. “Look man, I don’t know what’s going on between you and Rey. Or if there even is something there, which after tonight’s events I think there is.”

“There isn’t.”

“Uh huh. I call bullshit, Poe. You’ve never acted so territorial with an Omega before. Not even when you were with Kaydel. Now here’s Rey and it’s like you don’t want her near any other male Alpha besides you. Hell, you even asked all of us to help keep an eye on her at the dance.”

“She’s new and an Omega, Snap. You know how high school is. Hell, half the senior Alpha’s were talking about wanting to knot her when they’d discovered she was an Omega. Even the Beta’s were talking about what they’d do to her. Rey’s had a shit life before coming here. Her previous foster father used to beat her, and when she’d presented as Omega, the asshole tried to sell her off. Now all these boys want to do lewd things to her or expect her to do things with them. No! I won’t let anyone force her back into that shit life again.” Poe admits, feeling his emotions finally tempering off now that he’d finally gotten all of that off his chest.

“Damn.” Snap says. It’s the only thing he can find to say to all that.

“God, damn it.” Poe groans out, placing his head in his hands. He just realized that everything he just revealed was information Rey doesn’t know that he knows.

“You must have it bad for her if you care this much about her, Poe.”

Snap doesn’t receive a reply, and the rest of the drive to the Dameron’s home is quiet between them. Pulling up into the drive, Snap isn’t surprised to see Karé waiting there with Shara and Kes. She’s probably already told them about the fight.

Once the truck is in park, Shara is quick to open the passenger door. With Poe out of his truck, both of his parents pull him into a hug.

“You did good son. Did real good.” Kes whispers into his ear.

“Poe!” Jyn calls out, rushing over to him. She waits till his parents let him go before dragging him towards the house.

Stepping foot inside, Poe can see that Rey is tucked against Cassian’s side, both of his arms wrapped around her protectively. The older man is whispering to the distraught girl while she cries on his shoulder. Yet Poe finds himself being dragged further until he’s in the kitchen. When Jyn turns around, he can’t help but shudder at the look of pure rage on the small woman’s face.

“Now tell me everything that little cock sucker did to my daughter.”

So, Poe tells the woman what he’d witnessed at the dance. Both of his parents stand in the doorway, Kes paying more attention to Jyn and Poe; whereas Shara is keeping a close eye on Cassian, Rey, and the other teens. By the time he gets to the part of having pulled Ben Solo away from Rey, the short woman is shaking with pent up anger. He lets slip that he’d tackled Ben to the ground after having been punched in the gut by the taller boy, and about the pair wrestling on the ground before help arrived. Then he tells them about Snap and Jess pulling the pair apart, Jess having to hold Poe back while Snap saw to Ben before the teachers arrived.

With the last word, Poe can see something dark move over Jyn’s face.

“Ben Solo is going to wish he’d never been born once I get a hold of him.”

“Jyn.” Kes says, finally stepping over to the pair. “You’re an adult, he’s still a minor. You can’t kill the boy.”

“Who said anything about killing him? He tried to hurt my child, Kes. Tried to claim her against her will by what Poe’s just said. If that boy isn’t fearing for his life, then he will be once I’ve gotten to him.” Jyn stomps away, heading back into the living room to help Cassian comfort Rey.

This leaves Poe and Kes in the kitchen, with Shara still standing in the doorway.

“Dad.” Poe says, his voice hitching a little as shock floods his system, adrenaline now gone.

“Yeah?” Kes turns and sees his son’s face begin to contort, as if Poe’s fighting back on showing emotions. Having seen this before, overseas, he gently wraps his arms around his son, pressing a kiss into his hair. Shara is quick to join them, wrapping her arms around both of her boys.

“Rey will be okay, Poe, because you were there to keep her safe.” Shara says between kisses placed in her son’s hair.

“It’s not that.” Poe mumbles out, sandwiched between his parents.

“What is it?” Shara asks, wondering what it is that’s bothering her son. “Poe?”

Poe stops fighting the emotions and allows himself to shed tears, burying his face into his father’s shirt. The comforting, familiar scents wafting off his parents bring Poe some relief, as does their embrace. His body quakes with each silent sob, and his parents hold fast to him. He isn’t sure why he’s being so emotional; but then again, he’s never truly seen someone being assaulted by another person. Only stories that he’s overheard talked about between his parents and the Andor’s.

The smell of another Alpha joins that of his parents which takes Poe completely by surprise.

“Thank you.” Cassian says softly against Poe’s ear. “Thank you.”


	5. Christmas is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey experiences her first Christmas with the Andors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning, Cassian's childhood is revealed which may trigger some people. His past was inspired by a client's own childhood past (1970's) here in the US. (I work at an Immigration Attorney's Office.)

It’s the first weekend of December, and the Christmas tree is finally up with lights and tinsel wrapped through its boughs. All that was left was putting the ornaments on it, of which there are plenty of them.

When Cassian and Jyn had mentioned putting up the artificial tree, Rey was skeptical that the eight-foot tall behemoth would fit in the corner of the living room, next to the fireplace and tv. Yet, there is a good foot of room on either side of it, once it’s erected in all its glory.

“So, what did your previous family do for the holidays?” Cassian asks, setting down two large plastic containers onto the couch.

“Nothing like this.” Rey commented, watching as he removes a lid to reveal the carefully separated bulbs.

“Really? No family traditions to pass down?”

“The only thing we did do was clean the shop. It was like any other day for us.”

Cassian scowls at hearing this. No kid should miss out on the fun that came with celebrating the holidays.

“What about you?” Rey asks, plucking an ornament with a desert motif on it.

“We had a large dinner then went to midnight mass together. If my parents had enough money, there was maybe a gift or two for each of us. But that all ended when I turned eight.” Cassian picks up a glossy red bulb with an image of Santa Claus on it. His face softens but his eyes become unfocused, as if he’s reliving a memory.

“What happened?” Rey holds her hand out, offering to take the bulb from him.

“We’d just arrived in here in the US, so that my father could find better work and for us to have a better life.”

“The story of every immigrant that comes here.” Jyn pipes up, stepping into the room to help decorate the tree.

“Anyways,” Cassian continues. “someone must not have liked my family. Our house was set on fire by a group of people who didn’t like the idea of immigrants coming here from Mexico.”

“Ignorant, selfish bastards.” Jyn comments, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“We were able to get out of the house safely, but then the group fired their guns at us. The whole time they were firing they shouted at us. Telling us that this was their land, their country, and that people like us weren’t welcomed.” Cassian closes his eyes and takes a shaking breath. “By the time they were done my parents and little sister were dead.”

Cassian is silent for a long moment. When he finally opens his eyes, they’re filled with unshed tears. “Somehow, I managed to survive. Even after having two bullets in my ribs and a graze against both the side of my neck and the back of my head.”

Jyn leans in and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek, carding a hand through her mate’s hair.

“After that, I was sent to live with Uncle Ignacio and his family up in Queens. They were big on celebrating Christmas, but I never could get back into it.” Cassian opens his eyes, which have a sheen to them.

Rey isn’t sure what to say to him, but now she’s feeling horrible on having asked Cassian tell her what had happened. And she surely didn’t mean to upset him, which she notes that his Alpha scent has taken on a smell that associates with pain.

“None of us in this home has had an easy childhood,” Jyn says as Cassian leaves the room. She knows that he needs some time to himself and is going to let him be for now. However, tonight may be one of those nights where it’ll haunt his sleep.

Returning their attention to the tree, the two of them continue decorating it with all different kinds of ornaments. It doesn’t take long to finish and by that time Cassian has rejoined them.

“So, what do you want for Christmas?” Jyn asks, replacing the lids on the now empty containers.

**~~~~~~~~**

 

 

It’s the weekend before winter breaks starts, and Rey is combing through the local mall with Snap and Karé. The rest of their friends are absent from this little outing since they’re all cheering on Finn and Poe at their wrestling match that afternoon.

“It sucks that I can’t be there.” Snap grumbles between taking bites from the Panda Express that Karé bought.

“Did you really expect anything different though? Poe’s the son of a cop and Ben’s one of Principal Snoke’s favorite students. In his eyes, you’re just a former student that was invited to a school function. I’m not surprised he barred you from campus.”

He starts to scowl, but Kare adds, “Though I’m very proud of you for defending Rey and helping Poe.” She presses a quick kiss to her mate’s temple.

“You do realize this means I can’t accompany you to prom, right?”

“I’ll make Poe go with me, as payback for you taking the blame.”

Rey tries to ignore the couple as they kiss, focusing on her own meal. She’d asked Rose and Finn to be the ones to come with her to mall, wanting their help on finding a gift for Poe. What she got was Snap and Karé instead. She tries to ignore how their kiss turns a bit handsy.

' _Oh joy_.'

“How’s your classes going so far?” Snap asks, bringing Rey’s attention back to the pair, who’ve thankfully ended their PDA.

“Great. No complaints.”

“Mrs. Celchu is having Rey take Calculus as an independent study so that Rey doesn’t have to be in the same class as Ben.” Karé says with a grin on her face.

“How did you manage that?”

Rey lets out a sigh setting down the chopsticks and picking up her fork. “Cassian and Jyn know her husband. There’s history between them, dealing with their time in the military. Plus, they threatened to file a lawsuit against the school for not adhering to their promise of it being ‘The Safest School Environment’ for Alphas, Omegas, and Betas to learn in.”

“Ah.” Snap takes another bite. “So, Rose told Paige, who told us, that you’re needing help on finding Poe a Christmas present.”

Rey nods, stabbing a broccoli floret.

“He’s not an easy one to shop for. Poe’s got a lot of interests, but only a select few get most of his attention.”

The trio finish eating their lunch before setting out into the crowded mall. They stop at the bookstore first, with Snap and Karé going straight to the health and sexual wellness section. This leaves Rey to find the military history section on her own. There’s a particular book on the Pacific Theatre during WW2 she plans on getting Mr. Dameron.

It takes her several minutes to find the book she’s looking for. With the book tucked against her chest, Rey heads over to the classics section of the store. As she’s browsing through the selections, she doesn’t notice the person at the other end of the aisle till it’s too late.

“Hello, Rey.”

Rey looks right ahead and sees Ben Solo stalking closer to her. Taking a step back, Rey can smell that Ben’s Alpha scent is starting to get stronger.

“Find what you needed, Rey?”

The sudden sound of Snap’s voice coming from behind her, has Rey feeling relieved. Not only is she no longer alone, but there’s now another Alpha here. An Alpha who’s already claimed and who she trusts.

“I did.” Rey answers, turning to face Snap.

Snap nods at her and watches as she passes by him, knowing that Karé is hiding by the end cap of the aisle way for her. He keeps his eyes directly on Ben till he hears Karé suggest they head down to the check-out.

“You need to stay away from her.” Snap growls out, letting his Alpha bleed through.

Ben smirks, taking a few steps closer to him. “Tell Dameron he’s going to have to do better. If he’s really interested in having Rey, he needs learn to protect his territory himself. Makes him a weak Alpha otherwise.”

“To force an Omega into complete submission against their will is a sign of an Abusive Alpha.”

Ben’s nose does a single twitch before he walks away, banging his side into Snap’s shoulder.

Having seen Ben disappear around the end cap, Snap pulls out his phone. He sends a quick text before heading off to find Karé and Rey. Now that he knows that Ben is here, Snap keeps his Alpha senses on a heightened alert for the remainder of their time at the mall.

Two hours after their encounter with Ben, Rey finally finds a gift for Poe.

“Are you sure he likes these types of things?” Rey asks, holding a F-14 Tomcat model kit in her hand.

Karé pops an eyebrow while Snap lets out a silent chuckle at Rey’s confusion at what the pair had pointed out to her.

“Believe me, he will enjoy it.”

“If you say so.”

Rey places it into her basket before heading over to the other section of the mom and pop hobby store. Earlier she’d come across a robotics kit which had peeked her interest. However, she doesn’t have enough money to buy it, not if she wants to guarantee that she has presents for people.

“I didn’t take you for an engineering kind of girl.” Karé says, coming up along side Rey.

“When I was with my other foster family, I used to build things out of the parts that weren’t good enough to be reused or sold in the shop.”

Karé glances over to Snap and the pair share a look.

“Well, we had better get going. It’s coming up on five o’clock and we need to drop you off before heading over to my parents for dinner.”

“Okay.”

Rey gives the kit a longing look before turning, heading towards the check out.

**~~~~~~~~**

 

 

It’s Christmas Eve and Rey is standing in front of her mirror, doing a last-minute check on her outfit. She’d been told that it’s been a long-standing tradition for Jyn and Cassian to have Christmas Eve dinner with the Dameron’s and a few of their friends. And this year, Jyn and Cassian are hosting.

Rey carefully tugs at the sparkling red sweater dress that she’d bought with Jyn on Black Friday. She still has a hard time believing that her foster mother is a hardcore Black Friday holiday shopper. During the whole day of shopping, Rey had watched Jyn badger and use her Alpha status to guarantee their hold on the items in the shopping cart. Black Friday shoppers can be crazy, if not scary, when it comes to getting what they want. That includes taking items out of other people’s shopping carts.

Bringing her attention back to the dress, it looked good with both the white or the black leggings beneath it. However, Rey decides to keep the black leggings on, remembering Jess having stated that anything black makes you look slim.

Leaving her hair in a half-ponytail, Rey heads downstairs. Beneath the Christmas tree is the presents she had wrapped earlier in the day. Though, more presents seem to have joined them.

“You like nice.” Jyn calls out, as Rey enters the kitchen. She opens the fridge door and lets out a growl of annoyance. “Come on you little fucker, thaw out already.”

“Jyn.” Cassian looks away momentarily from the pot covered stove top.

“What?!”

“Patience. It’s not going to thaw properly if you keep checking it every few minutes. Your chocolate Yule Log will be ready by the time dinner is over with.”

Jyn glares at Cassian before slamming the fridge door shut. “It had better be.”

As Jyn stalks out of the kitchen, Rey and Cassian share a knowing smirk between them.

“Anything I can help with?” Rey asks, coming over to see what’s in the pots.

“Not at the moment, _mi_ _novia_.”

There is a knock at the slider and the pair turn to see Shara standing there, waving at them with a grin on her face.

“Go let them in.” Cassian jerks his head towards the door before returning to watching the pots.

Rey walks over and opens the slider, staying out of the way as the neighbors come in.

“Merry Christmas, Rey.” Shara pulls the young girl into a quick hug after setting a large roaster on the counter.

“Where do you want the _Ponche_ _Navideño_?” Kes asks with a smile.

“Set it on the counter.” Cassian replies, checking the contents of yet another pot.

Poe sneaks in just before Rey closes the slider, his arms loaded up with many presents. She’s about to tell him hello when Kes pulls her into a bear hug.

“ _Feliz_ _Navidad_ , Rey.”

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kes.” Rey mumbles out from where her face is pressed against his heavy winter coat.

“Dameron, release her before I plant my foot up your arse.” Jyn calls out, stepping back into the kitchen to greet their guests.

“Such a spoilsport.” Kes teases back, releasing Rey. Then he looks over at Cassian. “I don’t know how you’ve put up with little miss feisty pants for all these years.”

“Kes!” Shara and Jyn say, both glaring at the tall man.

Cassian looks over his shoulder and gives Kes a grin. “I know how to make her happy in bed.”

“Cassian!”

Shara and Kes crack up laughing as Jyn walks over to Cassian and smacks his ass.

A light tap on Rey’s shoulder pulls her attention from the adults in the room.

“Better leave them alone for a bit. They’re like this every year.” Poe whispers, taking hold of Rey’s hand.

The pair head into the living room, leaving the rambunctious adults behind. There’s a roaring fire going and the tv is on, though Rey ignores it all as Poe leads her over to one of the couches. They sit down next to each other and Poe picks up the remote, channel surfing until he lands on a corny holiday movie.

As the movie progresses, Rey finds herself snuggling up next Poe with his arm around her, his hand holding her. Even her head is leaning against his collarbone and their legs are tucked up on the couch together. They don’t even realize how their cuddled up, even after the doorbell rings and Jyn walks by to answer it.

“Well isn’t this cozy?”

Rey darts up from the couch and sees a very familiar person standing just inside the living room.

“Agent Melshi!” Rey smiles and allows the man to pull her into a hug.

“Good to see you too, kid.” The agent whispers to her; however, his eyes are looking directly over Rey’s head.

Having been disturbed by Rey getting up, Poe is now standing next to the couch and glaring at the older man. His Alpha is growling at the perimeter of his mind, demanding to know who this man is and why he’s allowed to hug Rey. However, another voice grasps Poe attention and the owner of this voice enters the living room.

“Melshi, might I suggest that you release the young Omega before the boy launches himself at you. Can’t you tell that he’s interested in mating with her?”

“Kay!” Jyn shouts at the obnoxiously large, blonde-haired man standing directly behind Melshi.

Rey, and Poe, are both blushing a very dark red at the man’s comment about them. Melshi, however, howls in laughter at the embarrassment of the young pair.

“At least be happy that they haven’t done anything. Would you like me to tell you the odds on when they’ll-“

“I’d shut up if I were you, Kay, before you make me do something I’d regret.” Jyn growls out, now standing toe-to-toe with the man while giving him a look.

“You wouldn’t regret it, but Cassian would. Truly Jyn, you call yourself Cassian’s mate, yet would cause him pain just to get back at me for stating a truth.” Kay shrugs off his wool coat and hangs it primly on the coat rack. “He could have done better for a mate.”

“Why I outta-“

“Jyn leave him be.” Melshi says, taking hold of Jyn’s arm. “We all know that he’s just jealous that Cassian chose you over him.”

“And why would I want to be Cassian’s mate? I could do so much better than him.”

“That’s good to know, Kay, because you were never my type.” Cassian says, having heard the commotion from the kitchen and decided to come greet the new arrivals. “Now I suggest we all head into the kitchen since the food is ready.”

Rey is surprised by how much food is available to eat at dinner. There’s tamales, roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, green salad, _buñuelos_ , and yeast rolls placed on the table. So, she takes a little bit of everything, wanting to try it all. This causes Kay to make a comment about Omega’s her age and watching their weight. This earns him spoonful of mashed potatoes to his face, courtesy of Shara.

After dinner, and Jyn’s chocolate Yule Log still needing a bit more time to thaw out, the group head into the living room. Once everyone is settled in, Cassian makes it his official duty to pass out the pile of presents. Everyone holds off on opening them till Cassian rejoins them with a small stack for him to open.

Kes is quick to start a wrapping paper ball fight once a most gifts are opened. The fight ends after Shara has snuck a shiny bow onto every person’s head.

Rey only has two presents left open, while everyone else has none. She picks the largest of the two boxes to open.

“Who’s that from?” Cassian asks, knowingly.

“It’s from Poe.” Rey shyly tells him before ripping into the shiny green paper. She lets out a gasp at seeing what it is that Poe has gotten her, and a large smile appears on her face.

“Well, what is it then?” Jyn calls out from her perch on Cassian’s lap.

She rips the rest of the paper off, revealing the robotics kit she’d seen at the hobby store a week and a half ago. The others ohh and ahh over it, but Rey carefully maneuvers the box as if it is the most precious thing to her.

“How?” Rey asks, looking over at Poe.

“Karé and Snap.” Poe replies, his cheeks tinged with a little pink when Rey leans over to place a kiss against his cheek.

“See.” Kay points a finger at the two teens. “I told you-“

“Shut up, Kay.” Comes from the rest of the adults.

“You’ve got one more there, Rey.” Kes points out with a dopey grin on his face. This earns him a light smack on the chest from Shara, along with a shush.

Taking hold of the next box, Rey notices that there isn’t a tag on this one.

“Go ahead and open it, Rey.” Jyn tells her as Cassian shifts in his seat.

Rey pulls off the wrapping and opens the white box. Inside there are papers which are folded. She takes out the papers and opens them up. Her eyes go wide and fill with tears at seeing the words before her.

“Is this real?” She softly says, hoping that this all isn’t a dream.

“It is.” Cassian answers back. Both he and Jyn having moved from their spot over to where Rey is seated.

Jyn places a hand on Rey’s knee. “Once you’ve signed the papers, it’ll be official. You’ll legally be our daughter.”

“But Unkar-“

“Don’t worry about it. It’s all been taken care of. The bastard hung himself a month ago, before his trial could even start.” Melshi speaks up, giving Rey a happy smile.

“You would be my parents?” Rey mumbles out through her tears.

“We’d like to be, if that’s okay with you.” Cassian says, getting a little choked up himself.

“Yes. I’d like that very much.”


	6. Dangers of an Overdue Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe starts his mating rut, which is overdue, while Rey is over. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It depends on what you consider mild smut. So, enjoy.

It’s early February, and the State’s Wrestling Competition has just completed its season. For the first time in their school history, they’re ranked number one as a team. Poe, the team captain, winning first in state and Finn ranking third.

“My boy!” Kes shouts, yanking his son into a fierce hug as he leaves the locker room.

“Let him breathe, Kes.” Shara admonishes before ripping Poe out of his father’s arms and pulls him into her own. “Congratulations, Poe.”

“Thanks mum.” Poe says, stepping out of his mother’s embrace.

“Nice moves, kid.” Jyn gives Poe a grin and a slap on his arm before letting Cassian offer his own congratulations to the young man.

“I see you used the move I taught you.” Cassian says as the two shake hands. “Though you didn’t use it till the last second.”

“I didn’t want to use till the very end. You know, not letting your future competition see what’s coming. Gotta keep them on their toes.” Poe remarks with a smile.

“That’s the best way to defeat an enemy.” Cassian also gives Poe a good-natured slap against the arm before stepping aside to let Poe’s friends congratulate him.

They all stand around, waiting for Finn to join them.

“Party at our place tonight.” Kes announces once Finn exits the locker room.

 

 

The party is in full swing at the Dameron home. Pizza boxes and take out containers from various places litter the kitchen counters. Poe, however, is looking for something to drink and grabs a soda from the fridge when someone speaks up from behind.

“I thought I’d find you in here.”

Poe steps back and sees Rey approaching.

“Just came in to grab a drink.” Poe explains. “You want anything?”

“Got a cream soda in there?” Rey asks.

Poe lets out a snort and reaches deeper into the fridge to pull out the last one. “It’s a popular flavor. Count yourself lucky that there was one left.”

Rey takes the offered bottle with a smile. She halfheartedly attempts to pop the cap off before holding the bottle out to Poe. “I can’t get it.”

“No worries.”

He takes the bottle from her and proceeds to twist the cap off.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Rey to take advantage of this distraction and place a kiss against his cheek. His mind short-circuits before chasing after her lips with his own as she pulls away. For the briefest moment, their lips touch and the Alpha part of Poe roars in delight.

However, it is cut short by the sound of a throat being cleared.

Both of them turn their heads to see Cassian standing by the counter, stopped mid-motion as he re-loaded his plate with few more egg rolls. His eyes narrow briefly at the pair.

He suddenly holds out the plate towards Rey, his eyes never leaving Poe. “Will you take these to Jyn?”

Rey retrieves her soda bottle from Poe’s hands before taking the offered plate out of the kitchen. Even though he’s under such scrutiny, Poe doesn’t shrink down under the older Alpha’s glare. He can smell the rare tang of protectiveness from Cassian’s scent getting stronger as a warning for Poe to back off. If there is one thing Poe has learned over the years is that, unlike Jyn, Cassian’s Alpha's need to protect only shows when the man is truly concerned. And since Rey joining the Andor household, Cassian has started showing it more and more.

After a long moment of silence, Poe speaks up.

“There was an Air Force recruiter at the match today.”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

That Monday, school is canceled due to a major snow storm dropping over a foot of snow in a twelve-hour time-span with more to come.

With both of her parents still working, Rey had been invited over to study at the Dameron home. Sitting at the breakfast bar, Rey and Poe pour through their American Politics textbooks in preparation for their test on Wednesday.

“Sorry kids but I’ve got to head to the airfield.” Shara says, pulling on her heavy-duty winter coat. “One of the roofs has collapsed under the heavy weight of the snow. Han wants me to assess the damage and if possible, move a few of the planes into a different part of the hanger.”

Poe nods his head, half paying attention to what his mum is saying. Whereas Rey looks worried.

“Is it safe to go out in this?” she asks, pointing out the window above the sink.

“Not really, but I’ll make do.”

With her winter gear on, Shara walks over to Poe and presses a kiss into his hair. Immediately she realizes that something is off.

“You okay sweetheart?” she asks, pressing a hand against her son’s forehead. “You feel a little warm.”

“It’s nothing, mum.” He grouses in reply. “Probably overheating in my hoodie, again.”

“You look a little flushed still.”

“Mum! I’m fine.” Poe huffs out, removing his hoodie while trying to keep his focus on the page before him.

Shara gives him a skeptical look. When she kissed his hair, she’d taken in his scent and there wasn’t anything too unusual about it. Yeah, his Alpha pheromones were a little more pronounced then normal, but he’s always like that when Rey’s around. Which is typical for an Alpha who wants to protect an Omega and keep other Alphas away. Hell, her own scent did something similar before her and Kes became a mated pair.

“Alright. But if anything should change, you call me.” Shara tells him before heading out.

After an hour of studying, Rey notices that Poe is becoming frustrated and can smell its pungency in his scent.

“How about we take a break?” She suggests, closing her textbook. “I don’t know about you, but there is only so much I can process before suffering burnout.”

He doesn’t look at her, but he does close his own book. “Sure.” His hands run up and down his face as he lets out a sigh.

“How about a movie? Vegetate a bit before returning to study some more?”

Poe nods his head. “Sounds good.”

Rey hops off of the stool and heads towards the living room to pick out a movie. Poe follows her a few seconds later and sets up the Blu-ray player. With the movie picked out and handed off to Poe, Rey heads over to the large, L-shaped couch and settles into the corner. It’s become her favorite spot when she’s over. Poe, however, takes the end.

Halfway through the movie, Rey pulls one of the two blankets off the back and snuggles herself into it. The blanket is heavy with Poe’s scent since he’s usually the one who uses it the most, and she lets out a comforting hum. She’s so immersed by the smell that she doesn’t notice the growing change of scent coming from Poe.

With the credits now rolling on the screen, Rey turns to ask if Poe wants to watch another movie. She lets out a squeak when she comes face-to-face with a flushed, slightly sweaty Poe staring at her. His eyes are glazed and dilated; and his breathing is heavier than normal. Her eyes open wider as her inner Omega starts at seeing the Alpha before her. It suddenly clicks, and Rey knows she needs to leave right now.

Poe is in a full-blown Alpha rut.

“Poe.” Rey softly says, watching as his eyes focus on her mouth.

Very slowly Rey shifts so that she can get up from the couch. Her mind reminding her that any quick movement from her could set him off. If there’s one thing Alphas in rut enjoy, it’s the chase that an Omega gives them. The chase leads to capture, which leads to the Omega presenting themselves to the Alpha in subjugation. This leads to the Alpha claiming the Omega, and in most cases, the Omega claiming the Alpha in a true pairing. Completing a chase victoriously is the highest of highs for an Alpha in rut to go through because it leads to pups.

Rey walks backwards, keeping her eyes focused on Poe who is now following her. Her back eventually runs into the wall and before she can slide along it, he makes his move. Poe crowds into her, pushing his body up against hers till he’s got her pressed hard against the wall, her toes barely touching the ground. He presses his face into the juncture of her neck while his hands take hold of her waist. Then his hips begin to roll against hers, pressing harder into her with each stroke.

She lets out a whimper from the friction this is causing and due to her own hips moving in response. The Omega inside her is screaming out in pleasure and pride that this Alpha is interested in her. Especially when he places open-mouthed kisses against her mating gland. Without permission, her body starts sending out arousal pheromones in response. Rey, herself, is in turmoil over it all. She can feel the Omega part of her pushing forward, trying to take control and this scares her.

Suddenly Poe’s body goes stiff when she lets out a few sniffles, and slowly her feet find their way to the floor once again. His body doesn’t fully move away from her, instead it begins to shake. The hands that were once death gripping her waist are now in fists at Poe’s sides. Poe lifts his head away, and when he looks at her, Rey can see that he’s internally fighting against his Alpha nature.

“You… I… Rey?” Poe stutters out, closing his eyes before releasing a primal whine deep from his throat. Slowly, his eyes open with a sheen to them. “Leave. Get out. You need… to go.”

“Poe.”

“Now. Be…Before I do…something we… regret.”

Rey lets out a throaty whimper at his words. **_‘Alpha doesn’t want us.’_** the Omega in her cries out and her scent changes so fast that Rey feels lightheaded by it.

“No.” Poe growls out in full Alpha authority before pressing their foreheads together and holding Rey tight against his body once again. “Always… want… you.”

Suddenly Poe is ripped away from Rey, and Kes is now pulling Rey through the house. Looking over her shoulder, she can see Cassian struggling to keep his hold on Poe. The younger Alpha letting out a fierce roar at being kept away from Rey, and starts to fight back.

Once in the kitchen Kes quickly tries to get Rey into her winter coat.

“You need to leave. Now.” He tells her, handing over her hat and gloves.

“But Poe.”

“Let us worry about my son, but you need to leave.”

“I’m sorry.” Rey mumbles out, as she lets Kes help her put on her boots. Half of her mind is wondering why she isn’t doing this herself, while the other half is falling into a sort of haze.

“Not your fault. He was overdue for a mating rut. But I will apologize for anything he may have done to you before we arrived.” Kes zips up her coat before turning her towards the door.

Several crashes echo out from the living room before Kes shoves her out the door and onto the snow-covered deck.

“Go straight home and find Jyn.” Kes shouts to her as Poe runs out of the living room, heading straight for them.

Rey lets out a squeak as Kes tackles his own son to the ground. The pair wrestle, both of them showing just how good they are at it. Though Poe eventually starts to overpower his father. She’s still rooted in place till Cassian comes jogging into the kitchen and passed the father and son.

“Go home now, Rey.” Her father shouts as he shuts the slider in her face.

She lets out a whimper as she sees Poe trying to fight both Kes and Cassian. He shouts something when he sees her, and this causes Rey to run home. Once she gets inside, Rey yells for Jyn after closing the door. Then she slides down the glass door till she’s sitting on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest.

“Rey?” Jyn calls out, having run up the stairs and through most of the kitchen. “Rey, what happened?”

Jyn makes her way over and begins pulling off Rey’s winter gear. However, when she opens the coat the heavy scent of Poe’s rut mixed with some of Rey’s scent hits her full force.

“Shit.”  Jyn quickly finishes her task before pulling Rey up off the floor. She wraps the girl in a hug, whispering comforting words to the now shaking girl in her arms. However, after a few minutes, Jyn begins to smell that something is off with Rey’s scent.

Pulling back, Jyn quickly takes stock of Rey’s appearance and notices that even though the shaking isn’t as pronounced as before, it’s still there. Then there is the heady scent that is now rolling off the young Omega. Immediately Jyn understands what is happening. Rey’s body is responding at having been around an unclaimed Alpha in rut by going in to a spontaneous heat. Even though Rey had taken her suppressants this morning.

“Rey, I’m going to need you to come with me to the basement.”

At first Rey flinches and backs away from Jyn, her Omega not wanting to comply. _**‘Not our Alpha. Need Alpha. Want our Alpha. Where’s our Alpha?’**_ bounces around in Rey’s head. Her eyes begin filling with tears as wave after wave of worry, fear, and loneliness mix with warmth that is now pooling deep within her abdomen.

Knowing that Rey is now a panicked Omega, Jyn musters all her Alpha strength.

“Rey. You are coming with me to the basement now.”

She isn’t proud of having to use her status as Alpha on Rey and hearing the young woman’s gut-wrenching whine of submission in response makes Jyn feel horrible. But with Rey’s spontaneous heat flooding the kitchen, Jyn doesn’t want to risk her daughter escaping to the outside world where any passing Alpha could scent and defile Rey.

Taking hold of Rey’s arm, Jyn escorts Rey down into the basement.

On the opposite side from where her home office is, there is a decent sized bedroom. In the past, it was used by Jyn and Cassian for when they’d had to endure their own ruts together. However, it’d been heavily cleaned just before Rey had come into their home, with the plan on having it used by Rey for her heats. In the center of the floor is a large, very comfortable mattress with several piles of folded blankets and a few pillows. There is also a door that leads to a full bath.

“You’ll be safe in here.” Jyn tells her, letting go of Rey once they’re inside.

Rey turns, about to ask Jyn a question when a sharp pain has her doubling over in pain. Then, to her complete horror, she can feel a wetness building in her underwear. It’s all too familiar to her, bringing up some of the memories from last summer. Slowly she looks up at Jyn.

“I…I…” Rey tries to speak but her mouth just isn’t willing to work properly.

“I know.” Jyn says softly, hoping that it offers some type of comfort. “Can I bring you anything to help you?”

Rey hesitates, wrapping her arms around her middle. “The black hoodie under my bed.”

“Okay. I’ll be back. I promise.” Jyn heads off to retrieve the hoodie, but only after she’s closed the door and latched it from the outside.

Rey breaks down into tears as she shuffles over to the bed. Between the painful waves of her growing arousal, Rey halfheartedly moves the blankets and pillows around on the mattress. The Omega in her not caring if the nest she’s supposed to be building looks like shit. Her Alpha isn’t here to share it with her anyways.

Throwing herself into the half-assed pile, Rey lets the sobs flow out of her. She doesn’t hear the latch or the door open, not even caring as Jyn come back into the room with the hoodie. It’s only after Jyn leaves, having draped the hoodie over her, does Rey settles deeper into the crappy nest.

Shoving her face into the hoodie, Rey takes a deep breath. She can smell the small traces of Poe’s lingering scent from it and she lets out a sad hum from her throat. It’s a poor substitute, but the Omega part of her starts to calm down at the smell of him.

_**‘I hate being an Omega.’**_ is the last thought she has before giving in to the fire of her heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads up, there will be an interlude chapter next. It'll mostly consist of RebelCaptain back plot, which is part of this story line. There's a reason why Cassian is a mellow Alpha. This will give a deeper explanation as to what happened overseas to Jyn and Cassian. Consider the interlude as a major thank you gift to my RebelCaptain readers. As for my Damerey readers, there are a few glorious smut bits coming soon in the story. I give you my word.


	7. RebelCaptain Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian comes home after subduing Poe during a rut, and it's enough to cause him to have a PTSD episode with memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter, a gift to my RebelCaptain readers. This one puts us in the high Mature rating area, though not explicit in my opinion.   
> As an early warning, rape with knotting is implied in the chapter; as is torture both of the physical and chemical kind.   
> Please don't hate me after you read this.

Jyn sits on the carpeted floor, keeping guard of the door as her Omega daughter suffers from a spontaneous heat inside the room. The girl had already succumbed to a mating heat over a month ago, which had Cassian and her thankful that she’s only has to go through this twice a year. Normally, an Omega has a mating heat four times a year, but with the advances in birth control and heat suppressants, it’s down to only twice a year. Pharmaceutical research still hasn’t discovered a way to fully suppress the mating heats, or the mating ruts.

The sound of someone moving around upstairs brings Jyn out of her musings and she stands, preparing to take on whoever is in her home.

“Jyn?”

She lets out her breath, which she didn’t realize she was holding. “Down here.”

As Cassian comes down the stairs, Jyn can hear that he’s limping. He’s slow to approach her and she can see that he’s favoring his left side.

“She safe?” He asks, looking at the closed door.

“Yes. Though I think she’s freaked out. What the hell happened over there? I thought Shara-“

“Was called away by Han. Something about a whole lot of damaged planes.” Cassian runs a hand over his face.

“That doesn’t explain why our daughter came home shaking like a leaf and about start -”

“A rut.” Cassian cuts in. “Poe went into a rut. Kes said that he was overdue for one, and when he got the call from Shara about having to go in… Kes so damn scared when he got off the phone with her. It’s like he knew.”

“Well, Omega’s are known for being more intuitive than us Alphas.”

At this point, Jyn can see that Cassian is shaking and exuding heavy amounts of fear into the air. She quickly guides him over to their steps. If Rey were catch even the smallest amount of Cassian’s fear driven scent, it’d send her into a panic.

Once he’s settled on a step, Jyn kneels in front of him, holding his hand and waiting for him to speak. It takes him several tries, but eventually he does.

“In the past, we’ve helped Shara and Kes wrangle Poe when he’s in a rut; but this time…” Cassian threads their fingers together and gently squeezes. “It was like he was possessed. I was able to hold him back, so that Kes could get Rey out of there. Even tried to talk with him, hoping that I could get him to listen. All he was concerned with was getting to Rey. He even took down Kes, which I’ve never seen him do before.”

“Alphas in rut can be unpredictable when there is an available Omega around.” Jyn reminds him.

“I know, but I haven’t felt that helpless since,” he trails off.

“I know.”

**~~~~~**

**Twenty Years Ago…**

“Sargent Erso. Sargent Dameron.”

Sitting in the tented mess hall, Jyn looks up as her superior officer approaches. Her battle buddy rises to his feet and salutes the Captain, while she stays seated. Having come back from a patrol, she’s tired and hungry.

“Captain Solo.”

“At ease, Dameron.” He says before looking directly at her. “You going to salute, Erso?”

Jyn gives him a scowl and returns to her crappy meal.

“Forgive her, Han. We just got back from a double patrol.” Kes tells the older man, hoping that Han won’t assign them to shit burning duty.

Han continues to stare Jyn down, but his mask soon cracks into a good-natured smile. He settles down on the bench next to Kes. “Still bucking the chain of command, I see.”

“Of course.” Jyn replies through a mouth full of something that’s not quite mashed potatoes.

Leaning across the table, Han gives her a sympathetic look. “I know you’re still furious with General Dodonna over the Bridger incident. But eventually I’m going to have to punish you for insubordination when people mention your behavior to the higher ups.”

Jyn scoffs. “The Bridger incident. Han, they made us leave Sabine and Ezra behind enemy lines, and they were murdered!”

“General Skywalker didn’t think it wise at the time to send in a rescue team with the damn enemy having hacked into our communications.” Han states. “But we did bring them home.”

“Bring them home?” Jyn growls out. “Their loved ones had to hold a closed casket funeral because their bodies were mutilated. And don’t tell me they didn’t, because I saw the bodies when we recovered them. No Man Gets Left Behind. That’s what the General says at every mission briefing. Well, you know what; fuck Skywalker.”

Getting up from the bench, Jyn starts to walk away with her tray in hand. She’d heard the stories from Saw about his time in the U.S. Army and the war in Vietnam. Back then, she never believed that soldiers were ordered to leave their people behind. Leave No Man Behind was plastered all over the posters in recruiter’s offices and even schools. Now, however, she knew that it was all a lie.

With her tray taken care of, Jyn starts to head towards the exit. Yet she doesn’t make it out before someone calls out her name from the other end.

“Sargent Erso. Sargent Dameron. Captain Solo.” A fresh-faced a cadet calls out, holding a clipboard in his hand.

Jyn lets out a sigh and steals herself before turning around, marching towards the young man.

“General Dodonna needs to see the three of you in his office.”

 

 

Stepping foot into the air-conditioned building, Jyn sees that they aren’t the only ones called to meet with the general.

“Ahh.” General Dodonna says, noticing the three soldiers. “Just the people I wanted to see. Come, you remember Agents Melshi, Tuesso, and our liaison Agent Draven.”

“This is one of our best undercover operatives that the CIA has. His name is irrelevant for now, for safety reasons.” Draven says, gesturing towards the young man leaning against the wall.

Jyn stays silent as Kes and Han reintroduce themselves with the three members of the CIA. Her focus is on the man standing behind them, who seems to be watching the group with great interest. When their eyes lock, Jyn feels a rush of excitement as her Alpha nature takes an interest in the man. She must not be the only one to feel it, because his hands start to shake before clenching at his sides.

“I want you to know,” Dodonna says, gesturing towards a table with a map on it. “that what you are about to be told is classified. Is that understood?”

The three nod their heads.

“Good. Agent Draven will take the lead on this. I’ll leave him to it.”

Draven steps forward, hands tucked behind his back.

“We’ve been tracking a leak that we believe originates from some of the highest levels within our government. They’re selling classified information and state secrets to some very hostile organizations. Speaker Mothma tasked us to find the source, though every time we start to get close, our agents wind up dead.”

“So what is it that you need from my unit?” Han asks, not liking where this was going.

“For an extraction.” The dark-haired man says, finally stepping forward. “One of my contacts in Afghanistan has information which could lead us to the source of the leaked information. I need to get him out of play before he joins the countless others who’ve perished after discovering something vital to help us.”

“And why should we help you? Can’t the CIA do it themselves?” Jyn pipes up, arms crossed over her chest.

“We could, but no one ever makes it back alive. I’m sure you know something about losing fellow co-workers.” Draven replies rather coldly.

“It should be fairly easy,” Dodonna steps in, knowing that he needs to step in to keep these two Alpha’s from going at each other. “Your unit will provide ground cover for the extraction while the Air Force will be on standby just in case air support is needed.”

“What does General Skywalker have to say about this?” Han asks, not really convinced on the idea even though their unit has the most experience with joint missions with the CIA.

“He’s not here. Gone back state-side for the time being.” Dodonna gives them a serious look. “There is to be no mission debrief, no record of this mission. The need for absolute secrecy is needed here. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Jyn, Kes, and Han reply while giving their commanding officer a salute.

“Very well. You leave in an hour.”

 

 

Geared up, Jyn waits for the others to arrive at the tarmac and is sitting on her pack. She watches as a Black Hawk Helicopter is being prepped for their mission. Not typically the one to be nervous before a mission, her stomach seems to have a swarm of butterflies in it. Something about this mission has her inner Alpha feeling restless.

“May I join you?”

Turning her head, she sees the man from the mission briefing standing a few feet away from her. He doesn’t wait for her answer and proceeds to sit on his own pack, next to her. They sit in relative silence for a while before her curiosity gets the better of her.

“Where you from?” she asks.

“Why do you ask?”

“Your accent. I can’t quite place it.”

“Same place as you.”

Jyn snorts. “That’s highly unlikely.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I’m originally from England and nowhere in that country has an accent like yours.”

“England? Really? I would have guessed Irish,” he says with a cheeky grin. It earns him a swat on the arm which he laughs off.

“I moved to the States when I was a child. You?”

“Mexico. We immigrated when I was young.”

“Ah.” Jyn says before holding out a hand. “Name’s Jyn Erso.”

“Cassian Andor.” He replies, shaking her hand.

“Cassian?” She repeats, drawing out the ‘s’. “As in from Ancient History, time of Alexander the Great?”

“My parents loved mythology.” He says with a smile. “But no. I was named after St. John Cassian, a third century Saint.”

“A spy with an unusual name and a papist. Which one are you more like? Are you a saint like him?” Jyn teases, her Alpha preening inside.

Cassian opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the rest of the crew showing up. Quickly, his face becomes blank, hiding any emotion from being seen. When he stands up, Jyn catches a tiny but brief scent from beneath all the suppressors and scent blockers.

_**Alpha.** _

 

 

It’s late evening by the time the chopper lands, two miles away from the small village. Everyone is gearing up and doing a final check of their weapons. Cassian, the only one in civilian attire, is the first to disembark.

“I’ll meet with my contact and get him to the rendezvous point just outside of the village.” Cassian tells them before leaving the group.

“Be careful.” Jyn says suddenly. She was so busy preparing her rifle that she didn’t realize she spoke out loud.

“Andor is always careful, Sargent.” Agent Tuesso says over the mic, he and Draven monitoring the mission back at the base.

“Everyone ready?” Captain Solo asks, keeping watch as his unit of thirteen finish up.

“Sir. Yes, sir.” Many of the troops say in response. Only Jyn and Kes stay silent.

“Keep the bird warm.” Solo tells the two Blackhawk pilots. “We may need a fast get-a-way.”

“Copy that, Captain Solo.”

Stepping away from the chopper, he leads his troops towards the hills that lay between them and the village. Everyone keeps a keen eye open in case of any hostiles or ambush attacks. Once they get a half-mile out, they take up a defensive position and wait for Cassian to return with his informant. Night falls and there is still no sign of the undercover agent or his contact.

From her place, in the center front position, Jyn can’t help but feel worried. Even though she’s only just met the man, Jyn’s Alpha persona can’t help wondering if something went wrong.

“Ease up on your hormones there, Erso.” Kes says, coming to stand next to her. “Never thought I’d see the day when Miss I-am-staying-unclaimed-and-single shows interest in the opposite sex.”

“Shut up, Kes.”

Kes takes a deep breath before coughing. “Gods, Jyn. Did you remember to take your suppressants before we left? Damn woman, we don’t need you going into a rut while out on a mission.”

Jyn looks at him with a deadly glare in her eyes. Yet before she can say anything the sounds of gunfire echo out from the village. This causes everyone in the unit to come charging up the small ridge.

“What’s going on, Erso?” Han asks once he’s at the top.

“Don’t know sir. Could be the locals.”

“Or it could be our CIA Agent.” Kes offers out.

“Right. Erso, Dameron, Kamber, and Jaeger head towards the village and find out what the hell is going on.” Han orders before turning towards their radio handler. “Rook, try raising base and find out what is going on.”

Jyn and the other three head out, jogging the plain that’s between the ridge and the village. They reach the outskirts and here a few more pops of gunfire. Slowly, Jyn takes point and quietly heads down a narrow alleyway. Kes follows right behind her with Jaeger behind him while Kamber takes the rear position.

Coming up to a corner, Jyn waits for the others to catch up before inching her way around it. She moves quickly, yet silently, down the short alley before stopping at the next juncture. She peers around the corner…

Immediately shots are fired at her and Jyn takes several steps back, rifle drawn. She keeps her eyes focused forwards, down the barrel of her weapon while walking backwards. Then, from above, gun shots ring out. The bullets zip past her, embedding into the ground as she hightails it back towards her fellow soldiers. A sharp sting flares up from her hip and her left leg buckles, sending her body to the ground.

“Jyn!” Kes shouts out, firing off his own gun to provide cover as he runs out to retrieve her. He pulls her back and around the corner as Jaeger gives them cover fire.

Jyn lets out a grunt as Kes places her back against the wall of a building. He pushes aside bottom of her top and pulls down the waist of her pants to look at the wound. At the top of her waist is a bullet wound. Pulling out a small first aid kit from his pant pockets, Kes pulls out a gauze pad and presses it hard to stop the blood flow.

“Fuck!” Jyn cries out in pain. “Fuck it all to hell.”

“Easy Jyn.” Kes says, taking hold of her hand and pushing it against the gauze pad. “I’ve got to tape-“

Bullets rain down at them, causing Kes to pull Jyn with him as he tries to get the pair to safety. Kamber and Jaeger fire back as Kes gets himself and Jyn down the short alley and around the corner. Once safely there, Kes hears Kamber call out Jaeger’s name before letting out a scream. Then comes the thud of a body hitting sand.

“Shit.” Kes growls out, knowing that it’s just him and Jyn now. With no other option left, Kes helps Jyn to her feet and the pair make their way down the alleyway. He can see the moonlight plains coming closer as they near the end of it.

“Kes. Stop.” Jyn growls out, shoving him away from her. She’s standing on her own, but barely.

“We gotta move, Jyn.”

“Won’t make it out in the open.” Jyn snarls out through the pain, her hand holding the gauze pad still.

“Yes, we can.”

No sooner were the words out of Kes’s mouth that an explosion erupts from the hills, two large fire balls lighting up the sky. Then the sound of gun fire fills the air yet again. However, it’s coming from the ridge and not from the village.

Jyn hears the click of a gun preparing to fire and yanks Kes out of the way as a series of bullets strike the wall he was in front of. More bullets rain down at them, causing them to take shelter in the doorway.

“We need to move. Now!” Jyn shouts as she shoves Kes into the door, causing it to open.

The pair go inside and what they see shocks them. A family lies dead on the floor, their blood soaking the hard-stone floor. Yet neither one stops as they move deeper into the dwelling, till they reach another door. Slowly, Kes opens it and peers out, checking that the area is clear. He steps out and down the alleyway. Jyn leaning heavily against the door doesn’t follow. She knows that she’ll only slow him down at this point. Already she’s feeling light-headed from the blood loss. The best thing she can do is divert the enemy away from him so that he can escape. So, she heads in the opposite direction from where Kes is headed sneaks around a corner. As she goes, she changes hands to hold the gauze pad. This leaves bloody handprints on the alley’s walls. Drawing on every ounce of strength she can muster, Jyn keeps moving further away from Kes, praying that the man doesn’t come looking for her.

Turning another corner, Jyn sees that a door is cracked open slightly. Something draws her to it, causing her to enter the building. Not even several steps inside, she finds herself slammed to the ground and a hand covering her mouth.

“Jyn?” Cassian’s familiar voice whispering into her ear. He’s quick to release her and she lets out a groan while trying to get up.

“You hurt?” Cassian asks out from the dark abyss that surrounds them.

“Shot.” Jyn painfully moans out.

“Where’s the others?” He asks, carefully guiding her to stand.

“Don’t know. I think the chopper got hit. There was an explosion-“

“I saw.”

Outside they can hear yelling and shouting. This has both looking towards the partially open door.

“Kes.” Jyn whispers, taking a step towards the door.

“No, Jyn.” Cassian growls out, pulling her back into his chest.

Seconds later, several armed men charge into the room. Their flashlights practically blinding the pair, as the men surround them. Then Jyn and Cassian are shoved to the ground, and that’s when she sees that he too is injured. The very last thing she sees is Cassian with a swollen eye, busted lip, and a bleeding cut on his cheek before the world goes dark.

 

When Jyn wakes, she finds herself lying on a concrete floor and inside of a room with only a heavy metal door. However, at least there is a hanging light several feet above her.

Slowly, she tries to get up and winces at the tug at her hip. Looking down, she notices that she’s no longer wearing her military fatigues. Though they were kind enough to leave her in her boy shorts and tank top. Even her socks are gone. Her captures even seem to have patched her up, as there is no blood on the gauze pad that is taped to her hip.

The sound of laughing draws her attention towards the metal door. Not only is there laughter, but there’s also the sound of heavy grunting and several jeers. She isn’t sure what is going on beyond the door, but it doesn’t sound good. It goes quiet for several minutes before someone lets out an agonizing howl, which is followed by several cheers. The person’s cries of pain echo out over the loud cheering of the crowd.

Carefully, Jyn tries to stand but her legs shake so horribly that she chooses not to stand. Instead, she crawls her way over to the far corner and waits. With every wail comes the strong reeking of an Alpha getting off. The smell causes Jyn to wrinkle her nose in disgust, even though her own biology wants to revel in it.

After what feels like hours, the door opens and two short, burly white men drag a nude and unconscious Cassian into the room. They let his body drop to the floor before noticing her in the corner. One of them says something in a language she doesn’t know and leers at her before the other tugs on his friend. Then the pair head back out the door, closing it shut and locking it behind them.

“Cassian?” Jyn whispers out, slowly crawling towards the man.

As she gets closer, Jyn notices that he’s not only got whip marks on his back but also on the front of him. There are also bite marks across his shoulders and neck. She notices the growing finger-sized bruise marks on his waist and lets out a gasp at the blood smeared all over his ass. Mixed in with the blood, she can smell the semen of other Alphas. This causes her to let out a whimper, for she’s never known of an Alpha to be so brutalized by others of the same designation.

Being as gentle as she can, Jyn tries to maneuver him towards the corner she was just in. However, as she touches him, he startles and flinches.

“It’s just me, Cassian. Just Jyn.” She says softly, watching as his eyes open and try to focus on her.

“Jyn.” Her name comes out hoarse as he tries to say it, and his face wincing as he tries to reach a hand out to her. “You… safe?”

“Yeah, for now.” She replies. “Is it okay if we head over to the corner?”

Cassian gives her a single blink, for nodding his head would be too painful for him. He holds back on screaming in pain as she moves him towards the corner. Instead, he lets out several whines and whimpers till their settled. Jyn is nestled into the corner with his head in her lap, and his broken body lying between her legs.

“Why you?” She finally asks after several minutes of silence. Unknowingly, her hand starts to comb through his hair.

“Woke up…first.” He answers. “Wouldn’t… let them…take you.”

This strikes a cord deep within Jyn, and it’s strong enough to cause the Alpha in her to rumble in anger. Why would this Alpha try to protect another Alpha? She’s not some simpering little Omega; she’s a full-blooded, highly aggressive Alpha.

“Why protect me? I’m not an Omega.”

“Doesn’t…matter. They’d have…hurt you…more…than me. Maybe…even killed…you after…they were…done.”

Now this causes Jyn’s brain to short circuit. Never has anyone taken a beating for her, ever. She prided herself on being strong enough to bear whatever punishment came her way. Yet this Alpha stepped in and allowed their captors to not only beat him but rape him as well. All to protect her, to keep her alive.

“Thank you.” Jyn whispers, leaning down to press a kiss into his filthy hair. It doesn’t go unnoticed by her when he lets out a gentle hum and wraps his arms around her waist.

The pair lose all sense of time till the door opens once again, revealing a different man.

“Oh, my goodness.” The man says in perfect English. “I dare say I detest their treatment towards you both. But you know how Alpha’s males can be, brutish and uncivilized towards others.”

“You don’t say. Even though we’re both Alphas.” Jyn growls out at the man. She can feel one of Cassian’s fingers tap against a vertebra in warning.

“Truly? Even though that one,” The man points down at Cassian. “has no scent identifying him as such.”

“What do you want with us, Krennic,” Cassian hoarsely calls out as he tries to lift himself up onto his knees.

“Ahh, so you do know who I am.” Krennic smiles down at the pair. “I was wondering how much your contact told you before his untimely demise. Though, you won’t be able to give away my secrets once you’re dead.”

“So, you’re the traitor.” Jyn accuses, now glaring at the man.

“’The Traitor’? What makes you think I’m the only one?” He lets out a short laugh. “Of course, there’s more. There can never be only one.”

Krennic’s smile turns predatory as his gaze focuses in on Jyn.

“You’d betray your own country, senator. Why?” Cassian growls out, now kneeling on the ground and facing Krennic.

“What if I were to tell you that even the President of the United States knows about this and has encouraged it among those closest to him. Now my dear girl, I do believe you and I have an appointment together.”

“NO!” Cassian suddenly jumps up at Krennic, tackling him to the ground.

As the pair wrestle, Cassian can tell that this man is a Beta. Not only does he not have the strength of an Alpha, but his cologne that disguises him as an Alpha can’t truly cover his empty scent that is Beta. Behind him, Jyn moves to help him hold Krennic down; however, the he shouts in different language which brings several diverse Alphas into the room.

Once he’s freed from the pair, Krennic once again shouts instructions at the men.

Jyn is quickly pulled from the room, though she doesn’t go without a fight. She takes out two guards before three more can get her under control. As she’s being led away, she can hear Cassian shouting for her. She dragged through the large room, which she’s able to conclude that she and Cassian are being held in a warehouse. Then it’s down a hallway and a few turns before she’s brought into a second room.

It’s a stark contrast from the rest of the facility – there’s a shag rug, a table laden with food, comfortable chairs, and a large bed in the middle of the room.

The three Alpha’s roughly place her on the bed, securing her wrists and ankles to the cuffs connected to the frame. Two of the males start to leave but the third one decides to grab her breast and squeeze. She doesn’t whimper at the pain, but instead spits directly into his face. This seems to anger the Alpha but before he can smack her, the familiar voice of Krennic says something to him. The Alpha releases her and marches over to look at Krennic, yet the man doesn’t flinch under the Alpha’s gaze. Eventually, the Alpha goes, leaving Jyn alone with Krennic.

“Your mate isn’t a very good Alpha.” He tells her, walking over the banquet table to pour himself a drink. “Most Alphas I have known over the years would die in order to keep their mate safe. Though I suppose, he’s probably a stubborn one.”

Jyn doesn’t correct his assumption, but her Alpha begins to purr at the idea of Cassian as her mate.

“Now.” He says, setting down his empty glass to pick up a syringe. “Let us find out what designation you really are.”

 

 

There’s no telling how long the torture lasts as Cassian has no real means to tell time. Though he’s sure that the wounds on his back and anus have become painful and swollen, sometimes leaking pus if too much pressure is applied to them. There’s also no window, and food arrives so sporadically that he can’t use that. All he knows is that Jyn has been gone for what feels like eternity and it’s driving his inner Alpha crazy. He’s never felt this driven to protect someone before. Sure, he’s taken a few Omegas, Alphas, and occasionally a Beta to his bed, but only to secure information that was needed. But none of their scents enticed him like Jyn’s has. His inner Alpha had lit up when it caught a whiff of her and drove him to distraction. Only an hour in her presence had Cassian battling against his Alpha persona, who wanted to nothing more than to take Jyn and claim her as his.

Yes, there have been those rare mated pairing between two Alphas or two Omegas. It isn’t like it can’t happen. However, there are those purists who see these pairs as oddities of nature. If Jyn told the truth, that she’s an Alpha, this would mean that Cassian’s Alpha is attracted to another Alpha. And now Jyn is in the clutches of a Beta masquerading as an Alpha. Who knows what he’s subjecting her to?

Curling up on the cold hard floor, Cassian’s mind floods at the possibilities of what Jyn is facing. As each thought becomes more detailed in depravity, he doesn’t hear the whistling of an approaching bomb. The loud explosion rocks the place and is strong enough to send the door flying across the room, filling it with dust and debris. Staying low to the ground, Cassian crawls his way out of the room.

There are several fires burning in the large, main area and several dead bodies are lying on the ground. Some of those bodies are burning. Yet, Cassian manages to find a corpse that isn’t burned or aflame. He tugs the pants off it, not wanting to go search for Jyn while naked. Though, the Alpha in him finds the idea intriguing.

He looks for any possible sign of where Jyn could have been taken. Through the dust and smoke, he can see the entrance to a hallway on the far side of the massive room. Staying along the edge of the room, Cassian can hear more bombs being dropped and guns being fired. Yet he keeps moving, not wanting to leave without Jyn. He opens himself up to his Alpha side, using his powerful sense of smell to seek out her scent in hopes it’ll lead him to her.

After a few seconds, his nose picks up her faint scent in the air. This aids him as he shuffles through the hallway, and a couple of turns till he comes to a stop in front of a door. He doesn’t know if there’s anyone else inside, but at this point, his Alpha instincts are mostly in control now.

As the building rocks from another blast, Cassian slowly opens the door and squeezes silently inside. What he sees next will forever be burned within his mind. Lying on a bed, chained up, and spread eagle with only her bra and boy shorts on is a feverish Jyn. Her scent reeks of fear, pain, and sadness, though it’s partially muted by something else. Something artificial.

“Jyn.” Cassian croaks as he moves quickly to her side. He quickly checks her pulse and finds its strong beat. “ _Gracias a dios estas vivo._ ”

Having seen that she’s been cuffed to the bed, Cassian tries to figure out a way to break them. However, as he moves down the bed to look at the ones on her ankles, he sees several needle track marks running across her lower belly, beneath her belly button. A few of them are inflamed and look an angry red against her pale skin.

“Get away from her!” a voice shouts from the door way, causing Cassian to whip around and release a menacing snarl. “Oh shit. Solo!”

“You find her?”

“I think so.” The man shouts, his gun still pointed at Cassian.

At Captain Solo’s arrival, Cassian stiffens a little and keeps his eyes trained on the unknown soldier.

“Easy, Andor.” Solo says calmly, sending out a neutral scent towards Cassian while approaching them.

When Cassian feels that Han has gotten close enough, he moves to place himself between Solo and Jyn. In the back of his mind, Cassian knows that Han Solo is a trusted person to Jyn, but she’s unwell. He’s already failed to protect her when Krennic took her, and he’s not about to fail her again.

“Okay. Okay.” Han says, setting his rifle down and raising his hands up in surrender. “Private Tokaji, go find Lando and Elle. Have them radio in that we’re going to need a medivac.”

“Yes sir.”

Once the private has gone, Han lowers his hands slowly. “It’s just us now, Andor. I’m not a threat. But if we’re going to save Erso, we need to get her out of here. You understand?”

“Cuffs.” Cassian growls out past the lump that’s now in his throat.

“I’ve got something that could break them.”

It takes Han a few minutes, using several parts of his multi-tool, to break the cuffs free. He lets out a soft whistle at the bruising and torn flesh on Jyn’s wrists and ankles.

“Looks like the kid put up one hell of a fight.”

Cassian ignores Han’s comment and carefully picks Jyn up off the bed. The muscles on his back scream in protest, as does his own festered wounds. When Han reaches out to take her from him, he lets out a warning growl that has the Captain taking a few steps back. Making sure he has a good hold on her, Cassian carries Jyn out of the room and towards safety.

**~~~~~~**

**Present Day…**

Jyn is sitting next to Cassian, her head resting against his shoulder. She’s been there for the last couple of minutes, helping her mate through one of his episodes. They’ve both struggled over the years, though Cassian’s episodes seem to be worse than her own. Sometimes, he gets so lost in them that Jyn isn’t sure how to pull him out.

“In for three, out for three.” Jyn whispers softly to him as they breathe together.

“We’re safe.” Cassian mutters out, opening his unfocused eyes.

“We are. So is our daughter.”

“Our daughter.”

Jyn bites her bottom lip as Cassian’s right hand migrates from her hand to her abdomen. The chemical torture she endured, and the physical damage done to Cassian, has denied them the chance of a child of their own. Every miracle conception has ended in heartbreak with the last nearly costing Jyn her life.

Slowly Jyn places her hand over Cassian’s and threads their fingers together. “You kept her safe, protected her. Rey may not be of our blood, Cass, but she sure as hell is ours.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won't be posted till sometime in April. My Beta is getting married and going on their honeymoon. As for myself, I get to spend a week and a half trying to help reunite families who were ripped apart at the US and Mexico border thanks to a horrendous and thoughtless policy.


	8. Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds herself at home alone for Spring Break, but not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have tissues on standby if you're an emotional person. Someone gets some bad news. This chapter takes place between Tuesday evening and early Wednesday morning.

It’s the second full day of Spring Break and Rey is seated at the kitchen table. In front of her is a hodge-podge of colleges and university packets, each one trying to highlight why they’d be the best choice for her. So far, she’s unsure as to what major to pursue since she’s still trying to find her passion, and both of her parents have told her to take her time.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, Rey lets out a heavy sigh. Being mindful of the packets, she piles them up so that she can look at them later. Slowly, she gets up out of her chair and starts heading towards the fridge. Before her parents left for New York, Cassian had pulled her aside and showed her the several days’ worth of food was in the freezer. The Alpha wanted to make sure that she would have edible food available at any time.

As she begins to prepare tonight’s meal, tacos, she hears scratching at the back door. There, on the other side, is a whining Buddy Boy.

Opening the slider, she looks down at the white and orange Pointer.

“How did you escape?” she asks the dog, leaning down to rub the furry head.

However, the dog lets out a whine before trotting away from her. Stepping out onto the deck, she watches as he heads back towards his home and to a familiar someone sitting on a covered deck chair. It’s Poe, and he’s only in a T-shirt and pants despite the cooler outside temperature.

Rey steps back inside to retrieve her spring jacket and Cassian’s spare one as well. She heads right over to Poe and drapes the olive colored jacket over his shoulders. It’s enough to startle him, but his head remains down. His shoulders begin to shake and his scent builds, giving her an idea of what’s wrong.

“Poe?”

He lifts his head and Rey can see that his eyes are puffy and red from crying. She doesn’t say a word as he pulls her to him. He buries his face into her stomach and wraps his arms around her waist. Gently, she cards one hand through his hair while the other rests against his back.

She waits a few minutes before asking, “What’s wrong? Poe, what’s happened?”

He mumbles something out against her, causing Rey to ask again.

After a few shuttering breaths, lifts his head up so he can look up at her.

“It’s mum. She… she has…” He takes a gulping breath, fighting back the sob that wants to escape. “She’s in the hospital.”

“Is she okay?”

Poe shakes his head before answering. “The doctor’s found an inoperable tumor in her brain. They’re saying that she’s only got a few months left.”

“Oh Poe.” Rey whispers out as he once again buries his face into her jacket. She doesn’t want to offer out false hope or platitudes. Instead, she offers him what solace she can by letting him hold her and she him.

Buddy Boy sits next to the chair and rests his head on Poe’s thigh, letting out a soft whine.

After several long minutes, Rey takes a step back and tugs on Poe’s hands. Silently, he gets up and lets her lead him by the hand back over to her home. The Pointer following the pair as well.

“You hungry? I was about to make myself tacos.” She says with her hand still holding Poe’s as they enter the house.

“Not hungry.” Poe mumbles out while taking off the borrowed jacket. After hanging it up on a peg, he wraps his arms around himself.

“What about a warm shower?” Rey suggests, pulling out a tomato and half-a-head of lettuce out of the fridge.

Poe lets out a humph at the suggestion. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he is chilled from being outside.

“Do you need me to show you the way, or can you find it without me?”

“I can do it.”

As Poe heads up to the shower, Rey continues making tacos till she hears the pipes groan from the shower starting. Then she picks up her cell and sends a text to Kes who is quick to reply.

Having finished up with getting everything ready for tacos, Rey is surprised that Poe has yet to come out of the shower.

“You better not eat them while I check on Poe.” She tells BB, who had decided to hang out in the kitchen with her versus following Poe.

Once upstairs, Rey notices that the main bath’s door is cracked open and steam is flowing out. Not sure as to what to do next, Rey goes into Cassian and Jyn’s room and searches for an extra pair of pajamas. She doesn’t think Cassian would mind if Poe wore one, especially after receiving such horrible news about his mother. Pulling out a grey and red flannel pair of pants and a while t-shirt, Rey heads back out and towards the bathroom.

“Poe?” She calls out, having just knocked on the door. “I have a pair of pajamas if you want something warm to wear. Poe?”

Having not gotten a reply, Rey steps inside and sets the clothes on the vanity, next to the sink. The shower curtain is wafting from the warm air and cold air circulating, yet not a sound is coming from behind it.

“Poe?” She cautiously walks over to the shower curtain. Through the gap between the edge of the curtain and wall, she sees Poe sitting in the bottom of the tub with no clothes on. However, she can see that his skin is turning a bright, angry red thanks to how hot the water is. “Poe!”

Throwing open the curtain, Rey quickly shuts off the water. She grabs one of the big fluffy white towels hanging nearby and wraps it around Poe’s shaking shoulders. After that’s done, she wraps her arms around him, resting her chin against the top of his head. She doesn’t move for who knows how long before she hears his teeth starting to chatter.

“Think you’ll be able to get dressed, that way you won’t be so cold?” Rey suggests.

He simply nods his head without looking at her.

“I’ll be right outside the door if you need me.”

Rey slowly gets up, her thigh muscles twinging from having to sit on the narrow edge of the tub for who knows how long. Yet she steps out of the bathroom and waits patiently for Poe. It only takes him a few minutes to dry off and get dressed before coming out. He takes hold of her hand and she leads him back downstairs to the kitchen.

“Well there goes the tacos.” Rey mumbles out, seeing that all her hard work has been scattered across the counter and onto the floor. Deep down she admits that she shouldn’t have left BB alone with the food still out.

“Would pizza be okay?”

 

It takes the pizza delivery guy forty-five minutes to deliver the pizza. By the time it arrived, Poe and Rey had settled on the couch with a movie playing on the tv. As Rey gets up to answer the door, Poe grabs her wrist tightly.

“I’ll be right back; the pizza is here.” She explains, waiting for him to release her which he does.

It’s only a moment before she returns with their food. Rey looks over at the other couch and sees that BB is fast asleep, so there will be no stealing this food by him.

Poe and Rey eat in a companionable silence, with the movie acting as white noise.

With the pizza completely gone, Poe and Rey are once again cuddled up on the couch. Rey is lying on her back with Poe’s head nestled on her stomach. He’s lying on his own stomach with his body tucked between her legs, having fallen fast asleep by the end of the movie. Rey doesn’t dare move from her spot, nor does she want to stop carding her hand through his hair. Instead, she gently reaches for the remote on the back of the couch and changes to live tv, surfing through the channels.

A program on Animal Planet piques her interest and she sets the remote down. She watches till her eyelids finally close, sending her into sleep.

The sound of BB moving on the other couch wakes her, and Rey holds back a scream when she sees a tired looking Kes Dameron standing in the living room.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” The man whispers out, his tired eyes zeroing in on Poe’s sleeping form. “Thank god he’s finally sleeping.”

Kes approaches the pair and kneels next to the couch. He reaches out and gently caresses Poe’s cheek with a sad smile growing on his face.

“Wasn’t he supposed to be in Florida with Snap and Karé?” Rey softly asks, trying hard not to talk too loudly. She really doesn’t want to wake Poe up.

“He was.” Kes reveals. “Midday Monday I’d gotten a call from Han while at work. He told me that Shara had collapsed at work and that she was on her way to the hospital. By the time I got there, the doctors had taken her to get an MRI done. A few hours later, we were told she has a brain cancer and that it’d spread to her bones as well. When I called him, it was already late in the day, but he somehow got a late-night flight back. He got to the hospital sometime after midnight and didn’t leave till Shara threatened to kick him out. That was about two-thirty yesterday afternoon.”

At Rey’s confused look, Kes lets out a soft chuckle. “It’s just after one-in-the-morning, Rey. You both slept the evening away.”

“Oh.” Rey isn’t too surprised that Poe had slept that long, but she found it difficult to believe that she too had done that. “How’s Shara?”

“Back home, resting in bed. I came over once I found Poe’s bed was empty. Doesn’t surprise me that he came to you, Rey.”

“He didn’t. Come to me that is. BB scratched at the backdoor and I saw Poe sitting outside with no jacket on. So I brought him in and had him take a shower while I made dinner.”

Kes’s eyebrow lifts and both of their eyes find the empty pizza box is still intact on the coffee table.

“Okay, so your dog ate my tacos and I had to order pizza.”

Kes lets out a snort which is loud enough to cause Poe to shift in his sleep. His head turns so that it’s now facing the back of the couch and lets out a heavy sigh.

“Should I wake him and take him home?” Kes asks.

“I’d let him sleep.” Rey replies. “He’s been so quiet, even when I brought him inside. He was so distraught, Kes.”

Kes gently places his hand over top of Rey’s which is resting on Poe’s back. “He was most likely in shock, Rey. I’ve seen it before when I was overseas with your parents. The best thing you can do is just be there for him.”

“But he’s an Alpha.”

“Doesn’t matter what your designation is, Rey. Shock is shock. It can happen to anyone.”

When Kes starts to gently rub his son’s back, he isn’t surprised to see Poe flinch away from his touch and try to bury himself deeper against Rey.

“He feels safe with you near.” Kes comments with a soft, but sad smile. “Perhaps he should stay with you for the night. I’ll come back later on in the morning for him?”

Rey isn’t sure if that’s a good idea, but the Omega in her preens at the idea of Poe staying the night with her. It may not be in the way her inner Omega wants, but that can wait for another time. Right now, it’s up to Rey to soothe and comfort her hurting Alpha.

 _‘Not my Alpha. Poe’s not ours.’_ She reminds herself.

“Of course, he can stay.” Rey agrees with a nod of her head.

“Okay.” Kes stands up and heads to the other couch to grab the throw blanket. Then he lays the large spring colored fleece blanket over Poe and Rey. “I’ll be back later to check on you two.”

Kes silently calls Buddy Boy to him before leaving the house, locking the back door behind him.

Alone once more, Rey looks down at the top of Poe’s head. She sends a silent prayer to the powers that be to help ease the suffering that Poe and his family are now, and in the future, facing with Shara’s prognosis. Then, being as careful as she can, Rey threads her fingers through one of Poe’s hands, bringing it up to her lips. She gives his knuckles a soft kiss before settling their joined hands over her heart.

Hearing Poe let out a soft sigh, Rey lets herself drift back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this chapter to my Aunt who died from brain cancer which spread to other areas of the body. She lost her fight 2 years ago, and the pain from her passing still hurts.


	9. Poe's Graduation Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey get even closer during his party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Poe's POV. Also, it's the shortest chapter so far in this story.
> 
> Big thanks to my Beta, Darksidefan5, for helping me with this chapter.

The Dameron house is full of friends and those they call family to help celebrate Poe’s high school graduation.

With the party in full swing, Poe finds himself being pulled in all directions by various people. Unfortunately, most of those people are older friends of his parents who just can’t believe how old he’s gotten.

As he continues to walk around, he notices that Rey is no where in sight. The Alpha in him takes note and starts pushing him to look for her. She’d been at the school for the ceremony on Friday evening, and was here this morning helping with decorating. So where did she go?

Drawing on his Alpha abilities, Poe cautiously begins sniffing the air in order to find Rey's scent. He’s rarely done something like this and there is a good reason as to why. As he moves through the throngs of people, each person’s scent causes his nose to burn. Then, very faintly, he catches the sweet smell that is Rey – fresh, after rainstorm air and desert flowers.

He keeps an eye out for anyone who might notice him heading towards the Andor’s home. Even though his godparents volunteered the use of their backyard for the party, Poe doesn’t want to draw attention to himself as he heads into the house.

Still following Rey’s scent, Poe heads through the lower level of the home before heading up the stairs. He makes it Rey’s bedroom door and slowly pushes the half-closed door open. Her scent is heavy in the room and his Alpha wants to not only drown in the smell, but also mix it with his own. She’s sitting on her bed with her back facing the door, and slowly, Poe enters her room.

“Rey.” His voice gravely calls out. Then he clears his throat before calling to her again. “Rey?”

“Shouldn’t you be down at your party?” She says, keeping her back to him.

“I should, but you weren’t there.”

“Not feeling very social at the moment.”

“Why?”

“Poe.” She huffs out.

Rey lets out a squeak when she turns around, planning on giving him hell for pestering her only to find his face mere inches away from her own.

“Why don’t you want to be celebrating with everyone?” He asks, his face showing his concern.

Mustering as much confidence as she can, Rey tells him. “Because I just don’t want to.”

“That’s not a reason, Rey.”

She tries to hold his gaze, but drops her head after a moment.

“Fine, you want to know the real reason? It means that you won’t be there when school starts back up in the fall. You’ll be at UC-Berkeley while I’m stuck here, having to constantly look over my shoulders for any sign of Ben Solo. With you gone, he’ll try something and there’ll be no one to stop him from… from…”

Hearing Rey’s words and seeing the tears building in her eyes pulls Poe’s Alpha closer to the surface. Even though he knows that Ben Solo was suspended for a time last fall, and other precautions taken to keep as much distance between Rey and Ben, Poe knows that Ben will most likely be more volatile. This doesn’t sit right with him, but it isn’t like Poe can take Rey with him. And no amount of promises from Finn and Rose to help protect Rey will help since the pair are two Beta’s and don’t have the superior smell or strength to take on an Alpha like Ben.

Poe’s hand moves to gently cradle the side of Rey’s face as he presses their foreheads together.

“Your parents will make sure to keep you safe. Finn and Rose have offered to help keep you safe. Hell, even Mr. Janson is offering to keep an extra eye on you during the school year. At this point, Ben would be a fool to attempt anything.” Poe tells her, knowing that his words are half-truths. When did Rey become so important to him?

“He scares me.” Rey shyly admits, her body quivering in fear at the idea that Ben will force her to be his Omega.

Suddenly, Poe finds lips pressing against Rey’s, which shocks him because he’s sure that he did not plan this. Nor did he plan on closing his eyes. He’s reassured that this is something Rey wants when he hears her let out a sigh. Taking this as a good sign, Poe barely pulls his lips away from hers before surging forward, parting his lips so that he can nip at her bottom lip. When she gasps, he takes full advantage and caresses her tongue with his.

The fever grows and their hands no longer remain idle. One of Rey’s hands threads through the hair along back of Poe’s neck; while her other hand clutches at his crisp white button-down shirt. The hand Poe had against her cheek has traveled down to rest over the scent gland on her neck. His other hand rests against the side of her hip, gripping it tightly through the skirt of her blue floral sundress.

When Rey breaks their kissing to catch her breath, his mouth begins to trail along her jaw while his body moves closer to her. Eventually their bodies shift so that Rey is lying on her back, his body moving to covers her. Feeling her soft body mold to his, the Alpha in him not only roar in delight but also in excitement.

Once again, their hands wander over each other. Poe can’t hold back a throaty moan when one of Rey’s snakes beneath his shirt, her nails scrapping along the skin along the waistband of his navy shorts. His own hand travels from her hip, down the side of her thigh before moving back up underneath the skirt.

Rey breaks their kissing to let out a gasp, and Poe once again presses kisses along her jawline. However, he keeps moving down along her neck till he reaches her gland, and once there, he presses open-mouthed kisses upon it. This causes her back to arch upwards, making their hips press together so deliciously that it causes Poe to hiss.

“Poe.” Rey groans out in pleasure, causing her scent to become headier with a burst of pure, excited Omega hormones.

Poe lets out a growl before rubbing his cheek against her gland, then giving it a lick. The hand beneath against her thigh moves up till it comes in contact with the edge of Rey’s underwear, which feels like lace beneath his fingers. His other hand, which hand moved earlier to grasp the sheets next to Rey’s head, moves till it finds Rey’s hand that is still threaded through his hair. Taking hold of her hand, Poe pulls it away and pins it to the mattress. Once he’s kissed his way back up to Rey’s lips, his legs shift till their cradled between her thighs. Then, his hips begin to move.

Both Poe and Rey hiss at the friction happening between their clothed bodies. Yet, Poe doesn’t give Rey much time to catch her breath before he’s back to kissing her. Her throat vibrates with a whine which sends the Alpha in him wanting more than a dry hump with this Omega. Of its own volition, his hand shifts up her lace covered sex till it encounters a dampness and presses a finger against the damp fabric. Rey’s response is immediate, not only a flush of pheromones releasing from her scent gland but also a chesty whine.

With the new release of pheromones, Poe lets out a growl and his hand quickly grabs her thigh and pulls it upwards. His hips push harder against Rey’s, the beginning growth of his knot forming as it is pressed harder against the dampness of her underwear.

She breaks their kissing and gasps for air. This leaves Poe to once again rub his cheek against her gland, scenting it with his own smell. With his Alpha satisfied with how much of his scent has mixed  with hers, he lets out an open-mouthed growl when Rey’s nails break skin between the dimples above his ass. It’s then that his ears pick up the sounds coming out of Rey.

“Poe…please…Poe...”

“Rey.” Poe blusters out before diving in to kiss her again.

He ramps up the speed of his hips, pressing his nearly formed knot harder against Rey's sex.

“Rey! You up there?”

Jyn’s voice is like a cold bucket being dropped on the pair and their bodies come to a complete stop. Poe’s clothed cover knot pressed firmly against Rey’s covered, heavily wet sex. Their faces pull apart, and the moment is gone.

“Rey?” Jyn calls again.

“Yes.” Rey responds as Poe slowly moves off her.

“She’s upstairs, Cass.” They hear her call out before shouting once again. “Have you seen Poe? He needs to say goodbye to a few of his guests.”

Then to both of their horror, they hear Jyn starting to come up the stairs.

Poe quickly finishes untucking his shirt, hoping that it’ll hide not only the bulge in his pants but also the wet mark that is there.

“I’ll see you later, Rey.” He quickly says before darting out of her bedroom.

Poe gets to the top of the stairs when he sees that Jyn is halfway up, and she stops when she sees him. As he starts coming down, he can see Jyn’s eyes are analyzing him. Just as he reaches the same stair that Jyn is standing on, her eyes harden at him and her eyebrows furrow. A hand jumps out, grabbing the front of his shirt that causes him to stop. He won’t look directly at her, but he can smell the influx of agitation rolling off the older woman; and he knows that she knows what has just happened between him and Rey. In this instance, Poe can whole-heartedly agree with his father’s assessment. _‘Cassian may look scary and intimidating, but Jyn is the you need to fear.’_

“Your dad is looking for you,” she says. It’s another moment before she releases his shirt and Poe makes a very quick escape.


	10. Damerey Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of fun between teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Wednesday is my birthday, I decided to gift you all with a small interlude of Damerey. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I'll be posting the next chapter the day after Easter. My family is coming to spend the Easover (Combination of Passover and Easter) and things will get busy for me between now and then. 
> 
> Big Thanks to Darksidefan5 for helping me write this interlude.

Since their little tryst during Poe’s party, the pair have entered a sort of dating phase. Though, Rey doesn’t really know what to call it. They’ve spent time over at each other’s house, under the careful watch of either set of parents. Of course, after Jyn had told Cassian, Kes, and Shara about what had transpired between their kids, it was agreed that Poe and Rey were not to be left alone together. None of them were ready to become grandparents just yet.

Rey’s summer has started with SAT guides and study sessions as the clock ticks down to her tests in July. Her parents, wanting to keep her focus on her academics, have been stricter about her free time, especially when it comes to Poe. Though it’s hard for them to say no when he offers to help her study, given that he scored so well on his own exams.

So, here she is in his bedroom which smells so strongly of Alpha, mumbling to herself as she studies.

“How’s it going?” Poe asks, walking towards her with a cold bottle of water in hand. The Alpha within was all too happy to provide for his Omega. _‘Not ours yet. Not till she tells us to mark, claim her.’_

“None of these practice problems make sense.” She huffs in agitation and tapping a pencil against her notepad.

“Which ones?” He settles himself on the bed, looking over her shoulder. He winces she points out the offending questions. “Yeah, I can’t help you with those.”

Rey snorts before looking at Poe and can’t help taking a deep inhale. When he’d offered her the use of his bedroom, she didn’t realize just how strong his scent would be. Though, she’d rather be up here than downstairs with the four noisy adults playing dominoes. Now, here she is and with as close as Poe is to her, her mind can’t help but bring up the first time they were alone in a bedroom. Her cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink at the memory.

Unknown to Rey, her Omega scent is broadcasting her interest and it captures Poe’s attention. He moves closer to her before dipping closer to kiss her. It’s short and sweet which Rey doesn’t mind. Since his graduation party the pair have shared many kisses, but nothing close to the passionate ones they had in her bedroom.

Setting the water down on his nightstand, Poe shifts further onto the bed. Once he’s settled, with his back against his wooden headboard, he spreads his legs and drags his Omega closer to him. He can’t hold back the smile on his face as Rey giggles.

With her back pressed against his chest, Poe begins pressing kisses against the skin along her shoulder. She lets out a pleasant hum as his teeth take hold of the thin strap of her top and tugs it off her shoulder. Then he’s back to pressing kisses against her skin, wrapping an arm around her waist which her own arms follow suit.

Closing her eyes, Rey lets herself relax and enjoy the attentions of this Alpha. However, when his other hand begins to unbutton the three buttons of her capris, she stiffens.

“Poe?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Rey whispers before his mouth finds hers, silencing her. Her mind is unsure as to what it is that Poe is trying to do, but her inner Omega is enjoying this newest adventure.

His hand dips further into her capris and Rey lets out a muffled squeak as two of his fingers begin to caress against her. She remains still at first, not sure as to what Poe is trying to do but then there is a warmth pooling deep in her belly.

“Relax. I’m not going to hurt you.” Poe peppers her cheek with soft kisses for a moment and his fingers begin to press just a little harder against her. “Just thought you’d enjoy taking a break from studying. Is that okay?”

Rey can’t seem to form words to reply but nods her head, biting her bottom lip.

Poe resumes pressing kisses along her jaw, neck, shoulder while still lavishing that certain spot between Rey’s legs. When those two fantastic fingers shift towards the edge of her underwear and begin pushing it aside, one of her hands grab his wrist.

“Too much. Not yet.” Rey says between breaths.

“Okay.”

Rey keeps her hand around his wrist as his fingers return to rubbing her, keeping her underwear between them. When Poe’s nose nuzzles against her cheek, she turns her head so he may kiss her. This time, instead of short and sweet, the kiss takes on the fiery passion that she remembers. Then his fingers pick up speed and it starts to become difficult for her to breath. She feels the hand at her waist grip her tight and something solid presses hard against her lower back.

Suddenly the warmth that had been building floods through her, pitching her hips forwards and causing her thighs to shake. Poe swallows her shriek within a kiss, not wanting their parents to hear it and come investigate.

After a few moments he breaks their kiss, and he grins at hearing Rey let out a long hum of pleasure. His mouth moving away to gently nibble against her mating gland. His fingers keep moving, seeing her through yet another orgasm, but not as intense as the first. It takes a few seconds before her body slouches against him, no longer tight with tension. Poe’s fingers have stilled, but he hasn’t removed his hand from her capris.

Coming back to herself, Rey can feel that Poe is no longer nibbling at her mating gland but is alternating between kissing and giving it short licks.

This causes Rey startle in a panic.

“Poe.” Her hand coming up to touch her neck.

“I didn’t bite you, Rey. No matter how much I’d like to.” Poe admits softly, placing a kiss at the nape of her neck.

“Everything alright up there?” Kes’s voice calls out from the base of the stairs.

“Yeah. Just trying to focus.” Rey says, stumbling over each word as Poe lets out a snort into her hair.

“Just so long that it’s studying you’re doing up there. That goes for you too, son.”

“Got it, Dad.” Poe calls out, trying hard not to laugh. So far, it appears that the parents are none-the-wiser as to what he and Rey have just done.

“Get back over here, Kes! It’s your turn and I wanna win!”

“I’ll be there in a minute. Don’t get your panties in a twist, Jyn!”

Poe and Rey start laughing at hearing the bickering continue from downstairs. Both flying high with excitement and joy at not having been caught. Within, their Alpha and Omega personas are enjoying the idea of having more of these encounters in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a forewarning, the next chapter is going to be a bit dark. So, prepare yourselves.


	11. Fourth of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets to experience a carnival and is excited about seeing fireworks for the first time. However, things don't always go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains descriptions of an assault and the beginnings of a rape. 
> 
> This chapter, and the next chapter, are dedicated to those of us who've survived an attempted rape or rape. 
> 
> Brace yourself.

Rey had never gotten the opportunity to enjoy Fourth of July celebrations; this year is different.

After learning that Rey had never even seen fireworks, Poe and his friends decided to make it their mission to show her the biggest and best Independence Day celebration ever.

The day started bright and early at the carnival. Snap and Karé got in line at 7AM, giant thermoses of coffee in hand. The park didn’t open until 11, and even getting there as early as they did, they still were fifth in line. About half an hour before the gates opened, Poe, Rey, and the rest of the crew arrived, hanging off to the side while Snap and Karé bought the tickets for everyone.

“Alright,” Snap starts as he passes out blue wrist bands. “As long as you’re wearing your band, you can come and go as you please. Though why’d you’d want to leave is beyond me.”

Poe notices Rey struggling to put on her wrist band. “Here, let me help you.”

“Thanks.” She gives him a smile and watches as he makes sure that none of the sticky portion is able to catch on her skin. Then he presses a kiss to her knuckles.

“God, Poe. Do you have to be so obnoxious with the lovey-dovey crap?” Jess snarks out.

“You’re one to talk.”

“Let’s go before I vomit from all that romantic shit.”

Jess and Paige are the first to leave the group, heading straight for the tilt-a-whirl.

“Finn, I want to go on the Ferris wheel!” Rose tugs on her boyfriend’s arm.

“Do we have to?” Finn whines, his fear of heights bubbling in his stomach.

“Yes!”

With Rose and Finn’s departure, it leaves the other two couples to wander through the carnival together.

Making their way through the games, Poe notices that several of the workers are watching Rey bounce from stall to stall excitedly. Most of the workers are Betas but two of them are Alphas – it’s their interest that bugs him the most. Not giving them a chance to approach, Poe sidles up to her and wraps his arm around her.

He keeps glaring at the two as he leans in to Rey. “See something you like?”

“The green gecko.”

“Say no more.” Poe kisses her check before stepping up. “How many points for one of those geckos?”

“Twelve thousand points.” The attendant replies.

“Right.” Poe cracks his knuckles before pulling out a crisp ten-dollar bill. “I’d like six balls.”

Seeing Rey's worried look, Karé places a hand on Rey’s shoulder and steps closer to her. “Don’t worry. Poe’s good at these kinds of games.”

“Beats us all the time at bowling, too.” Snap mumbles under his breath.

Rey watches as Poe throws each ball, knocking down most of the groups of bottles. By the time the last ball knocks down a group, he’s earned well over twelve thousand points. Then he points at the large, stuffed green gecko. With his prize in hand, he walks over to her and offers it to her.

“Thank you.” Rey gives him a quick peck on his cheek and quickly cuddles the stuffed gecko to her.

As they continue walking, Poe once again wraps an arm around her. They follow Karé to yet another game, which consists of throwing darts at balloons taped to pegboard. Poe and Rey watch as the other couple tease each other while throwing their paid-for darts. In the end, Karé wins and tells Snap that he owes her an elephant ear for losing their bet.

Two hours later, the four of them meet back up with the rest of their friends and begin searching for lunch. It’s a difficult choice for Rey but she eventually chooses a falafel and couscous bowl with pickled red cabbage and a bottle of cold water. Sitting down between Poe and Rose, she notices the choices that her friends have made. Finn and Rose are sharing a plate of fries while munching on their own corn dogs. Jess, Karé, and Snap are splitting a pizza, cheese and pepperoni by the looks of it. Then she sees that Poe has a corn on the cob with some kind of red seasoning on it and a corn tortilla with shredded beef, salsa, guacamole, cilantro leaves, and green chilies.

“What is that?” Rey asks, pointing at the corn on the cob.

“Wanna try it?” Poe gives her a teasing wink.

“Don’t do it, Rey.” Finn says from across the table. “It’ll burn not just your mouth, but also your stomach.”

“It will not, Finn.” Poe scowls at his friend before looking back at Rey with a shit-eaten smirk. “He can’t handle a little Mexican spice.”

“More like Poe has an iron stomach.” Snap tosses out, giving Poe a knowing look.

“Et tu, Brute.” Poe accuses, pressing a hand over his heart.

“Poe, you’re the only person here that can eat that spicy shit you call food.” Jess remarks.

“I’d like to try it.” Rey says, wanting to try this interesting looking corn cob.

“Okay.” Poe pushes his plate towards her.

Everyone watches Rey take a bite of the corn and wait. Sure, there’s a warm heat from the spiced butter of the corn, but decides that her friends were just teasing her.

“It’s good.” Rey tells them, still chewing.

“Wait for it.” Paige tells her.

Once she’s swallowed the corn, Rey starts eating her own lunch. Not even a few minutes later, there is a heavy heat building in her stomach. It’s not too horrible, since she’s had Cassian’s burn-everything-spicy chili con carne. Now that was something that ended with her spending several locked hours in her bathroom.

Seeing that Rey isn’t complaining about the spiced corn, everyone begins passing money between them. Well, except Poe that is.

Poe chuckles as he watches the money exchange hands between his friends. It probably didn’t occur to them that Rey’s father is Mexican and notorious for using some of the hottest spices in his dishes. Hell, Poe’s been the only other person who eats them besides Cassian. It’s one of those things that the pair had bonded over, their love of extra spicy foods. Now, it would appear that maybe Rey will make their duo into a trio.

Around 6PM, the teenagers are joined by Cassian, Jyn, Shara, and Kes. The adults have already scouted out a place for their group to watch the fireworks from. Several blankets are spread out and Kes begins pulling out several tin foil dishes from the cooler. The group eats while enjoying themselves with Jyn and Kes regaling them all with funny stories from their military years.

“Heading to the bathroom.” Rose says out loud. “Anyone else need to go?”

“I probably should.” Rey joins Rose in getting up from the blanket.

“Count me in.” Finn too stands up.

“Don’t be too long.” Shara calls out to them as they leave.

The three teens must walk through the now crowded carnival grounds, since the public restroom building is on the other side of the park. They reach the other side, still together and start walking past the many trailers that the carnival workers travel and live in.

Nearing the edge of the parked trailers, one of the decorations handing in a trailer window catches her eye. She stops walking to look up at the bright, scenic décor made out of several strings of lights and wire. Being so entranced by the artistically done item, Rey doesn’t notice when someone approaches her.

“Hello, Rey.”

Rey whips around and sees Ben Solo standing very close to her.

“Be-“

She’s unable to finish his name as he quickly mashes their lips together. It takes her a second to realize what Ben is doing, and she tries her best to push away from him. Yet, his arms have snaked around her and are unrelenting in releasing her. The only part of her that is able to pull away is her face. Even then, it’s only able to turn away from him.

“Stop!” She shouts before one of his hands covers her mouth.

“Shhhh. Rey.” He whispers into her ear before ducking down to give one long lick to the mating gland on her neck. “We’ll be needing... some privacy.”

Overpowering Rey, Ben pulls her between several trailers before heading towards the small tree filled edges. The trees and underbrush are a border of sorts between the large fair grounds and the small marshlands that run along a stream. It’s also where the public restrooms building is located, though in the opposite direction of where Ben is dragging her.

She keeps struggling against Ben’s hold, but her inner Omega reveals something that Rey missed. With each inhale, Rey starts to smell the heavy tang of an Alpha in rut.

_'Oh God, no.'_

Rey struggles even more, trying to break free from the hand that’s covering her mouth. She needs to scream for help for there is no way she’ll be able to get away from him. Not when he’s an Alpha. An Alpha in rut. If he’s able to bite her mating gland, there’s no way she’ll be able to escape. Instead, the Omega part of her will become compelled to submit to him. Then her biology will take over, and that is something she doesn’t want. She doesn’t want to become his Omega by claiming him in return.

Pulling as much courage as she can, Rey doubles down on her efforts to break free. Kicking her legs, hoping that one of them will strike hard against her captor’s legs. One heel actually does make contact with Ben’s inner thigh which has him letting out a growl.

“That… wasn’t nice, Rey.” Ben growls into her ear. “Striking an… Alpha. Your Alpha.”

They come to a stop in a small opening in among the trees and brush. Then Ben shoves her roughly to the ground. It’s enough time for Rey to release a short scream before landing on her hands and knees. She tries to get back up...

“I don’t… think so, Rey.” Ben snarls out, pushing Rey into the ground as his body covers hers. His hand returning to covering her mouth. “You wouldn’t want… us to be… interrupted? Though… taking you as… Dameron watches…”

Rey keeps twisting her body, trying to through Ben off her in a way that Jyn had taught her. However, Ben’s weight and strength is enough to keep her from doing so.

“Yes, keep moving... like that.” Ben groans out each word against her ear as his hips press hard against her ass.

Rey lets out a muffled sound, tears now falling from her eyes. Her hands clutch at the ground beneath her, trapped between it and her chest.

_‘Poe.’_ Her mind cries out at the feeling of Ben rubbing his pant-covered erection against her shorts. _‘Please let this be a dream. Poe. Please find me.’_

Ben lets out a growl of frustration. With his body keeping Rey’s trapped between him and the ground, he snakes a hand between them. Lifting his hips away, he’s able to grab hold of the waistband of Rey’s shorts. It takes several rough yanks to get her shorts and underwear down her legs. Using a knee, he’s able to shove it between Rey’s legs, forcing them to part.

Rey lets out a muffled shriek at the feeling one of Ben’s fingers penetrating her.

“Submit, Omega.” Ben snarls brokenly into her ear.

Between her tears, Rey decides to try one more thing. With Ben’s hand pressed so hard against her mouth, she bites hard against his palm.

“Fuck!” Ben shouts, pulling the bleeding hand away.

“Help me!” Rey screams as loud as she possible can before Ben’s hand grabs hold of her hair. Her face slams hard into the ground, causing pain to erupt from her nose, mouth, and forehead. It’s so painful that she stops fighting him.

“Why… won’t... you… submit? It’s… fate for us...” Ben huffs out, undoing his pants before pushing them down as well.

His teeth begin to press against her mating gland and Rey’s mind starts to go numb, not wanting to be present for what is to come. Even her inner Omega is crying out in agony.

_‘He’s not our Alpha. Where’s our Alpha? Why isn’t our Alpha here to protect us?’_

Just as the head of Ben’s cock begins to push in, her body is harshly rolled to her side, and Ben’s weight is gone. She’s still sobbing, with her eyes closed, as the sounds of twigs snapping and ferns rustling fill her ears. Then, with her next breath, she smells the scent of someone else.

_'POE!'_

She’s barely able to open her dirt covered, and possibly bruised, eyes. Yet everything is fuzzy and partially dark. But her ears can hear skin meeting skin, grunts and groans of a fight taking place only a few feet away from her prone form.

“Rey!” Her father and mother’s voices shout from somewhere behind her.

There is more rustling as they approach her. Knowing now that she’s safe, Rey lets herself fall into the darkness that had been slowly coming.

                                                                    **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Falling to his knees next to his daughter’s battered and unconscious body, Cassian finds himself letting out a gasp as he carefully moves her onto her back. His eyes take roam over Rey’s body and takes in every injury he can see. He’s so focused on her that he doesn’t hear Jyn let out a menacing growl; nor does he see her charging towards where Ben is slamming Poe into the ground repeatedly.

He quickly unbuttons his shirt and drapes it over Rey’s lower half, wanting to cover his daughter’s nakedness.

“Cassian? Jyn?” Kes calls as he and Finn hurry over. “Shit. Finn go back and get Snap.”

Finn, feeling torn between wanting to help Poe and Jyn, follows the older man’s request.

“Get her out of here.” Cassian snarls as he looks towards Kes.

Kes doesn’t say a word but complies with Cassian’s demand, while his friend charges into the fray to help subdue Ben. Carefully as he can, Kes lifts Rey up into his arms. Holding her close to him, Kes heads back towards the carnival, knowing that there is a First Aid Tent near the mass of trailers.

It feels like an eternity, but Kes makes it back to the grounds just as Finn and Snap charge past with Rose and Kare hot on their heels. The women stop though when they see Rey and help Kes get her to the first aid tent.

Inside, they’re greeted by a familiar face.

“Bodhi!”

“Shit, what happened? Set her over here,” the man orders, motioning to the gurney.

“She was attacked by a rutting Alpha,” Kes answers as Bodhi begins his work.

He makes quick work of her vitals before focusing on the cut on Rey’s face. He examines it for a moment but doesn’t do anything to touch or clean it. Instead he steps away and grabs his radio.

“Dispatch, this is EMT Rook with Unit 1. I’ve got a young female Omega who’s been assaulted by an Alpha in rut. Requesting police to be notified and sent to my location at the fairgrounds.”

Setting his radio aside, Bodhi quickly puts on two layers of medical gloves before placing a drip line needle into Rey’s inner elbow. Then he quickly begins checking her heart rate and blood pressure before administering oxygen. With the mask in place, Bodhi then begins checking the wound on Rey’s face.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kes anxiously asks. He’s on edge, knowing that if Cassian, Jyn, Snap, and Poe can’t subdue Ben Solo, then the rutting Alpha will come looking for Rey. There is also worry coursing through his veins for his son. Worried on whether or not Poe will blame himself for not being there to protect Rey from Ben; for not going with Finn, Rose, and Rey to the restroom; for not keeping this from happening to Rey.

“If she’s been attacked, especially if it was sexually, then I need to preserve the evidence till I can get her to the hospital.” Bodhi explains, filling a syringe. “But I can give her some medication for any pain or discomfort she’s having.”

“Kes!” Shara shouts as she makes her way to the rig. She gasps when she sees Rey. “What the hell happened?”

“I’ll be back, Bodhi.” Kes tells the EMT before hopping out.

He takes hold of Shara’s arm and pulls her off to the side. Kes tells his wife everything that has happened.

“I’ve never seen Cassian look so… Gods, Shara.”

Shara places a comforting hand on her husband’s shoulder. “It’s any parent’s worst nightmare.”

Kes pulls Shara into his arms, letting out a shuddering breath. He’s trying to keep himself together, but his Omega persona is weeping at what has happened to their friends’ child. It isn’t fair, for an Omega to be so brutalized all because some Alpha thinks they can do what they please to them. The world is already a shitty place, and Kes knows that justice will most likely not happen for Rey. Not just because she’s a young woman, but because she’s also an Omega. She’d have to prove that it was something she didn’t want; and even then, most won’t believe her because of who Ben’s parents and grandparents are.

The moment ends as there is a rather loud commotion nearby.

Coming out of the mass grouping of trailers is Jyn, with Poe’s arm over her shoulder as she helps him walk. Following them is Cassian and Snap, with Ben being half-dragged between them since Jyn’s belt appears to be wrapped around Ben’s ankles, keeping the semi-conscious Alpha from running away. Walking behind them is Finn, waiting to help wrangle Ben again if he manages to escape.

Several police, having arrived only minutes before, are quick to read Ben his rights. A second ambulance arrives, and Ben is handcuffed to the gurney as he’s being sedated. An officer stays in the ambulance with Ben as it heads off to the hospital.

Jyn brings a hobbling Poe over to Bodhi’s rig as he tells the driver to prepare to leave, needing to get Rey to the hospital.

“Got room for two more, Rook?” Jyn asks, not waiting for an answer as she helps Poe inside. Settling him on the bench across from Rey, Jyn moves so that she's sitting next to him.

The ambulance begins to move, swaying here and there as it goes over the uneven terrain.

Looking over at Poe, Jyn can tell that he isn’t doing too well. “Hey Rook.”

“Yeah, Jyn.”

“Gonna need some help over here.” Jyn says, moving to kneel in front of the hyperventilating teenager. “Deep breaths, kid. In for three, out for three.”

However, Poe isn’t really responding to Jyn’s commands. If anything, his breathing picks up dramatically and his eyes go glossy.

“Lay him on the floor, Jyn.” Bodhi recommends, unbuckling himself and heading strait for an overhead compartment.

Guiding Poe to the floor of the ambulance, Jyn tries to talk to Poe. “Come on, Poe. I need you to breath with me or else you’ll be stealing the oxygen mask from Rey, and she needs that more than you do.”

“Roll him on his side.” Bodhi tells her, tucking a syringe between his teeth before climbing over the other bench. He kneels next to Poe’s legs.

“What are you going to do?” Jyn asks as she watches Bodhi lift Poe’s shirt and pushes the waist of his shorts down a bit.

Bodhi doesn’t reply. Instead, he jabs the needle into Poe’s backside.

Poe had flinched at the sting of the needle piercing his skin, but that didn’t amount to the harsh agony he’s feeling on the inside. The Alpha deep inside is howling in misery over what has happened, and Poe can only agree with it.

_‘We didn’t protect our Omega. It’s our fault she was hurt. Our fault. We failed to protect her. Failed…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this. Ben's attack on Rey has always been a part of the story line, and the original draft was very graphic in detail. However, I removed most of it and went with what you've just read. Also, Poe's bit at the end sets you all up for the next chapter.


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few days after Ben's attack on Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of an angsty and depressive chapter folks, but this is what a lot of us survivors and their loved ones go through. So my apologies if reading this makes you sad.
> 
> Big thanks to my awesome Beta, Darksidefan5, for helping me turn my word vomit into a sensible chapter.

It’s been three days since the horrendous event at the Fourth of July Festival and many of those involved are still reeling with the repercussions of it.

Standing in the recovery ward hallway, Kes watches his sleeping son through the glass window, contemplating what the hell he should do next.

Since being admitted to the hospital, Poe hasn’t said much to anyone. He’d spoken to the police, with his parents at this side, but had kept silent ever since. Even the doctors couldn’t get more than a nod or a shake of his head out of him.

“Kes.”

Looking away from the glass, he gives Cassian a forced smile. “Where’s Jyn?”

“Talking with Baze. He’s willing to speak to the Prosecutor’s office about getting charges filed against Ben Solo. However, I’m not confident that they’ll be pursued given who his mother and grandparents are.”

“I’ve often wondered how Han and Leia’s kid could have turned out the way he did. But then again, the boy’s grandfather was my commanding general and Skywalker always was a bit of a self-centered prick. Reckless even, and such a glory hound.” Kes states with a mild chuckle before his focus returns to where his son is.

“How is he?” Cassian asks, following Kes’s gaze.

Kes shakes his head. “I don’t know. You’d think that as his father I’d know, but Poe’s gone silent. He isn’t talking, and he’s barely eating.” He lets out a heavy sigh and fights back the tears. “He’s my son and I don’t know how to help him.”

Cassian places a comforting hand on Kes’s shoulder. “All we can do is be there for him when he needs us.”

Kes gets a bit choked up but fights it down by clearing his throat. “I’m such an over-emotional, thoughtless Omega. Here I am worried about my son while your daughter is the one who was attacked.”

“Kes, it’s-“

“So how is she doing?” He cuts in.

Cassian sighs. “She’s currently in the Omega ward, having gone into heat yesterday afternoon. It’s so powerful that only Beta’s are being allowed in to check on her. She tried to escape this morning, looking for her Alpha supposedly. They sedated her after she became hysterical at being told that her Alpha wasn’t here.”

Kes solemnly nods his head.

“I’m so sorry that Rey is going through this because of the bastard.” He tells his friend. “I guess that would explain why my son is the way he is. There is nothing worse for an Alpha than knowing that they’ve failed to protect their Omega. Be it in a claimed mating or potential mate.”

Cassian opens his mouth to speak, but the sound of Kes’s phone going off pulls the Omega’s attention away. He waits patiently, listening in to the one-sided conversation till Kes ends the call.

“That was Shara. Her chemo treatment is done and needs to be-“

“Go. I’ll keep an eye on him till you return.”

“Thank you, Cass.”

                                  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_“Don’t be too long.”_

_Watching as Rey leaves with Finn and Rose, Poe can’t help but feel that something isn’t right. Even his Alpha nature is pushing against his mind, telling him to follow their Omega. He ignores the feeling, favoring another bite of food._

_When Rose and Finn rush back, his stomach sinks. He barely hears them call out to him as he jumps up and starts running. The Alpha within begins to take over, sniffing the air for Rey’s scent. He finds it rather quickly and begins following it, moving towards many trailers._

_Suddenly, he picks up the scent of another and recognizes it as the scent of his nemesis and rival Alpha, Ben Solo. Fear begins trickling down his spine as his nose picks up the heavy tang that usually coincides with a rutting Alpha._

_‘Rival in rut. Omega in danger. Must protect mate!’ Echoes through his mind._

_N_ _ot waiting a moment longer, Poe runs at full tilt while following the scents of his Omega and that of his rival. Adrenaline flows heavily throughout his entire body along with a pressing need to protect his Omega._

_Over the sound of his pounding heart, his ears pick up his Omega’s shout for help. This spurns him to run even faster, wanting to get there before the rival Alpha can harm his Omega._

_When he finally reaches the pair, Poe comes to a dead stop at what is happening before him._

_‘_ _NO!’_

_Ben Solo, his rival Alpha, is brutally slamming his hips into the backside of the Omega he has beneath him. One of his hands is covering Rey’s mouth while the other is keeping a tight hold around her waist, making sure to keep the Omega in the proper submission presentation position for mating._

_There’s nothing Poe can do to save her from this. Nothing. He’s failed to protect her, to keep her safe. His legs give way, knees hitting the ground, and lets out an anguish-filled cry._

_Then, to his absolute horror, Ben turns his head and gives Poe a confident but very bloody smile._

 

 

Poe startles awake from his nightmare and his eyes dart around the crisp, clean hospital room.

“Easy, _mi hijo_.” A warm, familiar voice says. “Take slow, deep breaths.”

Turning his head, Poe focuses on the Cassian’s face while trying to slow his breathing. He’s surprised to see the older Alpha sitting in the chair next to his bed.

“I offered to stay while your father went to pick up your mother from the treatment center.” Cassian explains. He moves to the edge of the seat and gently places a hand on Poe’s bandaged wrist. “He told me you haven’t spoken since the police took your statement.”

Poe’s eyes fill with tears and his throat lets out a soft, but confined whine. With the reminder as to what had happened a few days ago, Poe turns his head away in shame. He doesn’t want to face the father of the Omega he was in love with. He even pulls his sprained wrist out from beneath Cassian’s hand.

Noticing Poe’s reluctance to speak, and the spike of hormones which are being released by the younger Alpha, Cassian moves to gently sit on the edge of the bed.

“Poe. There is nothing for you to be ashamed of. If you hadn’t knocked Ben away, my daughter would have been claimed by an Alpha she did not want. You did good. You protected her when Jyn and I couldn’t have. We would have been too late if you hadn’t followed her scent. And for that, Jyn and I will be eternally grateful to you.”

“But I didn’t.” Poe croaks out softly. “I didn’t get there in time.”

“Yes, you did. Poe, she’s-“

“I didn’t get there in time!” Poe shouts, having turned his head to look directly at Cassian. “She’s gone into heat and asking for her Alpha!”

Watching the older Alpha struggle to keep the shock from appearing on his face, Poe looks away.

“So I failed.” Poe mutters out, wiping at the tears that are now trickling down his cheeks. “I failed and now Rey’s paying the price for it. Some Alpha I turned out to be.”

“Poe.” Cassian says softly. “She wasn’t asking for Ben Solo. She’s been asking for you.”

“Lies.”

“It’s true. Rey sees you as her Alpha. Her mate.”

Poe lets out a disbelieving snort. “I overheard the nurses! They all feel sorry that that poor Omega was claimed by her attacker.”

"It’s not true,” Cassian retorts, moving closer to the younger man. Using his own Alpha nature, he forces Poe to look at him. “I swear that Rey has been calling out for you, her Alpha. She wasn’t claimed by that monster. Now I know that you’re having a hard time believing that, but I promise you it’s the truth.”

Poe’s reply is sharp and defeating. “And why would she want me? After I failed her?” He chokes on the last words.

Cassian doesn’t respond immediately. Eventually he drops his head and the room remains silent for a long moment.

“If you keep believing that you failed my daughter by not being there to protect her, then you should be angry with me for not protecting Jyn during our capture.”

Cassian looks up to find he has Poe’s full attention. He continues. “I know that everyone thinks that I kept her safe, protected her even, by allowing our captors to defile me instead of her. What everyone doesn’t know is that Jyn was taken away some time after I’d been returned to the room where we were kept. Even though we had only known each other for a short time, I’d felt as though I had failed to keep her safe. I didn’t know if she was being beaten or raped. The thing that kept me sane through the unknown was my drive to find her and get us both to safety.”

“But Aunt Jyn isn’t an Omega. She'd die before letting someone try to take her without her consent.” Poe interjects.

Cassian gives Poe a sad smile. Then he folds his shaking hands and places them over his thigh. Taking a deep breath, Cassian keeps talking.

"When we were in the hospital recovering, I went looking for her. The doctors hadn’t been very forthcoming about her condition due to privacy laws, so I had to find out myself. I managed to escape and in the process I took down several nurses and security guards that tried to get in my way.”

He pauses, taking a moment to the find the right words.

“When I found her, I almost thought she was dead. She was so pale and…” Cassian shakes his head as if it would rid his mind of the image. “Security at that point managed to gather enough people to subdue me. Next thing I know, I was waking up back in my room, strapped to my bed with Jyn tucked along my side.”

He sniffs and looks away, blinking back tears that were threatening to fall. When he finally turned back to Poe, he says, “She’s never left my side since. And no matter how much I blamed myself for what happened to her, she’s never once believed that I failed her.”

Cassian can see the warring emotions on Poe’s face. Before the young Alpha can sink back into his misery, Cassian leans in and whispers, “Truth be told, Jyn and I are more inclined with having you as a son-in-law than Solo.”

 

**Six days later…**

 

Since coming home, Rey’s had to deal with two very over-protective parents. The only time she’s ever alone is when she’s sleeping. And even then, she’s pretty sure they’d sit in her room and watch over her in the middle of the night.

Seeing a chance to break free while they squabbled over dinner, Rey had darted away to her room.

Lying on her bed, Rey is finally alone with her thoughts. Suddenly, she wishes she wasn’t. Her mind plays and re-plays the attack, each repeat twisting the truth into worse and more disturbing scenarios. She hugs a pillow to her chest and buries her face down into it. It doesn’t take long before she’s sobbing into the fabric.

She isn’t sure as to how long she’s been crying, but a gentle hand on her back causes her to jump in fright.

“It’s just me.” Jyn says softly, pulling her hand away. “You’re at home, you’re safe.”

Rey blushes beneath her tears. _‘Just Jyn. She’s a safe Alpha.’_

“Are you okay?” Jyn asks, reaching out to once again place a comforting hand on her daughter’s back.

“Don’t know.” Rey mumbles out with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Want to talk about it?”

Again, Rey shrugs her shoulders.

“Well, can I ask a few questions and maybe we can figure out what’s going on? Would that be alright?”

Rey nods, sitting up but keeping her pillow clutched to her chest.

“Okay. Do you feel safe being here at home, with Cassian and I here?”

“Yes.”

“How about if one of us has to leave?”

Rey thinks about it for a moment. “Maybe.”

“If both of us were to be gone for a few hours?”

Rey immediately shakes her head.

“Okay. So you would prefer if at least one of us is here with you. That can be arranged for the time being. Are you in pain?”

“I don’t know.”

“Can you tell me where it hurts?” Jyn asks, ready to jump up to retrieve one of Rey’s prescriptions.

“Not… not that kind of pain.” Rey admits shyly. “I don’t… My mind… I keep going over what happened, and I just can’t figure out why.”

“Why what?”

“Why I’m not bound to Ben Solo.” Rey nearly shouts.

“Do you want to be?” Jyn counters, wondering what is really bothering her daughter.

“No. But he did bite me, and it should have meant that he had claimed me.”

“Only if it had broken the skin which it didn’t, Rey. A claiming bite can only happen if the Alpha’s saliva mixes with the blood from your mating gland. Even then, it’d only last for as long as it would take the bite to heal. A true claiming can’t happen unless you’d had bitten his gland in return. But to become a true claimed and mated pair, it would have to take place during a combined heat and rut cycle of an Omega and Alpha. And again, you weren’t in heat at the time.”

Seeing that Rey had mashed her face into her pillow, Jyn lets out a sigh. She really didn’t want to lose her temper but with everything that has happened, her Alpha nature is just a little too prominent right now.

“I called out for Poe.” Comes a muffled confession from Rey. “During my-“

“During your heat.” Jyn offers out. “The nurses told us after they’d had to sedate you.”

“Why would I do that? Call out for him?”

“All I can offer you is this,” Jyn says, shifting closer to her daughter. “Maybe the Omega in you has chosen who it sees as it’s ideal mate.”

Seeing Rey’s confused look, Jyn continues.

“It happens sometimes. Where an Alpha or Omega’s nature finds its ideal candidate for a perfect mate and refuses to acknowledge any other suitors. I know I sure as hell wasn’t looking for a mate when I first met Cassian. Nor did I expect it to be another Alpha. But here we are, a true claimed and mated pair. You should trust the Omega within you, Rey. If it truly sees Poe as your Alpha then all I can say is, God help you when it comes to raising his wild, manic energized pups.”

That last sentence causes Rey to snort with laughter and Jyn can’t help but to join in.

There’s a gentle knock on the door.

Jyn gets up from the bed and opens the door to reveal a slightly disheveled Poe and a weary looking Cassian. With a nod from her mate, Jyn steps aside and allows Poe to enter the bedroom. She moves to press herself into Cassian’s side. Staying silent, the two Alphas watch as the two teens immediately embrace and begin whispering endearments to each other.

“They’ll be okay.” Jyn whispers out, letting herself be pulled even tighter against her mate’s side.

“They will be, Jyn.” Cassian answers back, pressing a kiss into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have some real Damerey smut in it.


	13. Rey's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey asks Poe to be her first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the Fourth Be With You,  
> And Also With You,  
> Lift Up Your Lightsabers,  
> We Lift Them Up to the Force.- A fellow Star Wars Nerd. 
> 
> You asked for it and here it is. Let the Smut begin.

It’s been nearly a month since Ben’s attack and just over three weeks since Rey returned home from the hospital. So far, life has been taken one day at a time for Rey with a few therapy sessions added into the mix.

Today, however, is a very special day: Rey’s seventeenth birthday and the party is in full swing. Not only is Cassian manning the grill, but it was Jyn’s idea to have a crab boil with all the fixings boiling away in a massive pot over the fire-pit. The Dameron’s even offered the use of their pool, which was greatly appreciated by all of the teens.

“Happy Birthday, little lady.” Melshi says, holding out a present.

“Thank you.” Rey says before gently opening the neat, square box. Inside are three small canisters of pepper spray. She pulls one out and reads the label carefully.

“You do realize,” Kay says, looking directly at Melshi. “that those are only deterrents and the probability of success for those working on a determined Alpha is not very high. Especially given that she’s already been attacked.”

“Better to be prepared in the future than not at all.” Melshi counters, scowling at the tall man. “Besides, our girl here gave that little shit a bit of a fight. Am I right?”

Rey shrinks in seat, wishing that she could just disappear.

“There is no way the doctors would have been able to determine which injuries Ben Solo acquired were from Rey or Poe. So you’re observation is flawed.”

“Why you-“

“That’s enough.” Jyn shouts, stepping between the two men. “You know that Kay is only trying to get a rise out of you, Melshi. God knows it’s the only way he knows how to entertain himself without wanking off.”

“Jyn!” Both Cassian and Kay shouting at the woman.

Said woman looks over to the grill, where the two men are at. “Don’t deny it, Kay; and Cassian, you know it’s true.”

Kay looks at Cassian. “You seriously can’t consider yourself the head Alpha in your pairing. You could have done better.”

“Kay.” Cassian growls out, hoping that his friend wouldn’t dig himself a little bit deeper into that proverbial hole he’s already got going.

“Fine. I’ll shut up now.”

 

As the sky starts to darken with the sun dipping into the horizon, Rey finds herself sitting near the fire-pit wearing Poe’s black hoodie. She’d kept the hoodie and he’s never asked for it back. Lying next to her is BB, dozing away with a stomach full of table scraps thanks to his begging.

“Hey.” Poe says softly, settling himself down next to her.

“Hi.” Rey gives him a soft smile before cuddling up against him, taking full advantage of being so close to the Alpha. It takes her a bit to get comfy, legs tossed across Poe’s and body curled into his side. When he presses a gentle kiss against the crown of her head and wraps his arms around her, she lets out a content sigh.

“Did you have a good day?”

“I did.” Rey looks up at him. “The very best birthday I’ve ever had.”

Poe leans in and gives her a lazy, but passionate kiss before trailing a few down her neck. His arms tighten around her just as he reaches her mating gland.

“Poe.” She says in an airy voice, shifting so that her chest is pressed against his. A soft whine escapes as she can feel each kiss he’s pressing against the gland near the crook of her neck.

“Want you.” Poe mumbles out, his hips pressing up against her.

Since the attack, the pair have only kissed or cuddled, and both want to return to the way things were before. Yet Rey’s body stiffens and a shot of fear floods through her and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Poe.

“Rey?” He asks, lifting his head away from her neck. “Is this too much, too soon for you?”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Rey. If anything, it was me. I should have known better… given…”

Slowly, Poe starts to pull away, but it only causes Rey to wrap her limbs around him, holding on tight. Her face is pressing hard into his still healing collarbone which makes it throb in mild pain.

“Don’t leave me. Please.”

Hearing Rey’s words has Poe feeling worried and he begins stroking her back. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

“But you are. You’re going across the country and leaving me here. Alone.”

“You won’t be alone, Rey. Finn and Rose will be there at school with you. Plus, you’ve got not just your own parents, but mine as well. Hell, even BB likes you more than dad or me and he’s our dog. It’ll be alright, you’ll see.”

“But you still won’t be here.”

“Hey now.” Poe says, cupping her cheek. “We will still see each other. There’s Skype, Hangout, Snapchat. And I’ll be home for all the major holidays.”

“But it won’t be the same. I won’t be able to study with you, cuddle during movie nights, or…” Rey’s face turns a pretty shade of pink.

“Or what?” Poe cajoles, wondering if Rey is alluding to their make-out sessions.

“Or let you be my first.”

Poe swears his heart just stopped at hearing those words coming out of Rey’s mouth. Before Ben’s attack on Rey, he knew that it would eventually happen between himself and Rey. Was inevitable really. But with her trauma and his own fall into a depression, Poe had put the idea out of his mind. Now, here she was telling him that she wanted him to be her first and his inner Alpha was eager to get on with it.

“Poe?” Rey is feeling nervous now, wondering if she said something wrong.

“Is that truly what you want?” Poe asks softly before gaining the confidence to push on. “Even though you’re still healing from Ben’s attack.”

Rey pulls away from him. Getting up, she wraps her arms around her middle and begins pacing.

“I’m tired of people telling me that I still need to heal. I’ve done all I can to try and move on from what Ben did to me, but…” She comes to a stop, tears glistening on cheeks as she looks up at the night sky. “No matter how hard I try, or how hard I scrub myself in the shower, I can still feel his body pressed against me. The smell of him, ingrained so deep into my mind that I’m afraid to be left home alone because I fear he might be hiding around every corner. The sound of his voice ringing in my ears when I try to fall asleep. I don’t want to be his prisoner anymore.”

She turns slowly and looks down at Poe.

“I don’t…”

Poe quickly stands up and wraps his own arms around her. Never has he felt such rage before as he holds towards Ben Solo now. Not only has he scarred Rey physically, but also mentally and emotionally. And both himself and his inner Alpha make a silent vow to kill Ben if he ever tries to come for their Omega again. He’ll do anything to protect her, including going along with what she’d asked of him minutes ago.

Feeling her tears dampening the fabric of his shirt, Poe presses several kisses into her hair. “It’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. I’ve got you, Rey.”

In his periphery, he can see Cassian and Jyn standing by, waiting quietly to step in.

 

 

**Three Days Later…**

 

 

“Come on in.” Cassian says, gesturing for Poe to enter the house.

A loud crack echoes through the heavy downpour of rain and the thunder rattles the windows.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to make it to the courthouse?” Poe asks, removing his soaked jacket.

“We’ll have to. The prosecutor plans on giving his opening statements today and possibly call the first round of witnesses to the stand.” Jyn states, stepping foot into the kitchen with all her rain gear on. “I just can’t wrap my head around the fucking audacity of Solo to plead innocent to this.”

“According to the defense he’s just a poor Alpha who was unknowingly going through a rut,” Cassian tells Poe.

“Poor Alpha, my ass,” Jyn snaps out.

Poe turns back to Cassian. “Would that even work?”

“Depending on how far they spin it and how wanton they make our daughter out to be, it could get him a lesser sentence or even the charges dropped.” Cassian adds in, pulling on his own raincoat.

“So, may be a fight then.” Poe says, looking between his godparents. “To get justice for what he did to Rey.”

“Hell, it is a fight. I’m not about to let that little weasel get off scot free for what he did.” Jyn snarls.

“Easy, Jyn. You know the courts usually side with Alpha’s in cases like these, especially Alphas from rich and powerful families. I hate it as much as you do, but it’s gonna be a long, hard road for us to prove that Rey didn’t want this.”

“Well, won’t all of our depositions help?” Poe asks.

“It would, but Solo’s defense team are going to do everything possible to have them struck from the record.” Cassian tells the younger Alpha.

“So yes, it’s going to fucking suck,” Jyn tells Poe with an insincere smile. She then turns to Cassian, “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

Jyn steps out into the deluge and runs straight for their car.

Cassian turns to give Poe a stern look. “I’m trusting Rey into your care while we’re gone. So, take this as the only warning you’ll have. Do anything that she doesn’t want, and I’ll let Jyn make a necklace out of your entrails.”

“Understood.” Poe replies with a nod, the pheromones from Cassian’s Alpha proving all the emphasis needed.

“Good.”

Poe watches as Cassian heads out, locking the slider and then heading for the car.

Letting out a breath, Poe goes to check the locks on the rest of the doors before heading upstairs to find Rey. He knows exactly where she is.

“They’ve left?” Rey asks, stepping out of her closet. She’s only wearing a baggy pink t-shirt and a pair of purple boy-cut panties. Her hair is left free of any constraints since she knows that he likes to run his fingers through her hair.

Poe swallows down the lump in his throat before answering her. “… Yeah. They uh… They’ve left.”

Rey nods her head and then steps closer towards him. She isn’t sure how one initiates sex; and as of right now, she’s not sure if Poe plans on being the one to do it. When she comes to a stop before him, her nerves get the better of her.

“Shouldn’t we…” Rey trails off, looking from him to the bed.

_‘Alpha leads us. Trust Alpha.’_

“If that’s…” Poe stumbles with his words for a moment. His keen eyes watch her like a hawk, and his nose can pick up not just her interest in him but also her fear. “You sure you want to do this, Rey? We could just watch a movie and cuddle. Or just-”

She hesitates only a moment, then answers his question by removing her shirt, leaving her in just her underwear. There is no hesitation in her next move; she immediately steps forward and kisses him. Poe begins to follow her lead, moving to undo the button on his pants, but Rey stops him.

“Let me,” she says, breaking away from their kiss.

His inner Alpha very much approves of this, though it takes a significant amount of willpower to keep himself from taking her right there.

As soon as he’s left in only his boxers, Poe begins an attack on her neck, kissing and nipping every inch of skin. Her hands wrap around him and suddenly she’s being lifted, his hands gripping the back of her thighs.

Eventually she finds herself being gently placed on the bed with Poe hovering above her. From what she can see, he looks nervous.

“You okay?” Poe asks, keeping his body from touching hers by shifting so that he’s lying next to her.

“I am.”

She gives him a smile and leans in to kiss him, hoping to entice him into returning above her. However, he doesn’t move. So, taking matters into her own hands, Rey maneuvers herself into sitting on him. Beneath her, she can feel the cloth-covered bulge which causes her to throb.

“Rey.” Poe growls out, finding the sight of a nearly naked Rey looking down at him very exciting.

“Touch me.” She mumbles out, placing one of his hands over a breast and the other at her waist. Then, very slowly, she starts moving and the delicious friction from it has both letting out breathy sighs.

The hand on her waist tightens while the thumb on it’s twin begins to tease the nipple of her breast. A moan escapes her lips when Poe’s hips thrust upwards, pressing hard against her. Somehow, he manages to sit up and Rey finds herself on the receiving end of a powerful kiss.

“Alpha. Need you.” She gasps, which earns a growl in return.

With a few quick moves, her back is once again on the bed. Yet Poe remains above her this time, and she can feel a hand tugging her underwear down her legs. He quickly divests his boxers a moment later.

Now both are laid bare to each other. The Alpha and Omega take in the sights before them with great appreciation.

It’s Poe who makes the first move, diving down to kiss Rey thoroughly while taking himself in hand. He rubs the head of his member through her wet folds, wanting to cover it with her essence. In trying to coat himself, the Alpha can’t help but be pleased with the erotic sound of moisture with each pass.

“Please.” Rey whines out, letting the Omega in her to guide where her hands wander over Poe’s body.

“Patience.” Poe commands, not realizing that he used his Alpha voice on Rey.

She lets out another whine and bares her mating gland to him in pure Omega subjugation as Poe continues to rub his entire length against her folds. Immediately Rey feels her Alpha begin licking and sucking against the gland, causing her hips lifting in the typical Omega response. What follows next takes her by surprise and a bit of pain. Following the typical Alpha reply, Poe had thrusted into her in one stroke and has bottomed out.

Neither of them move as the shock of what Poe has just done leaves them both breathless.

Seeing a tear escape his Omega’s eyes, he leans in to lick the offending water away. However, this causes his cock to shift inside of her and Rey lets out a pain-filled gasp.

_‘Oh no! We hurt our Omega.’_

“Sorry.” Poe quickly says, keeping his body still.

“M’ okay, Poe.” Rey grits out.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Don’t think so. You’re just…you’re just a bit bigger than some of the toys I’ve used during my heats.”

Poe can feel the Alpha within him preening with pride at this bit of information Rey has just given him.

“Gimme a minute before you move?” Rey sheepishly asks, her cheeks turning a crimson color.

Poe nods his head, not trusting himself to speak without making an ass out of himself. The others who he’s been with, two Omegas and one Beta, were very appreciative of his girth and had told him so many times. Usually he’d acknowledge their praise with his own comments on their own attributes, but Rey is different from them. This is her first time and he’s not sure if she’d be receptive to dirty talk.

“You can move now.” She finally tells him after her own inner-dialogue reminds her that Poe has more experience with this. This has her feeling vulnerable, especially now that their bodies are intimately connected.

With the go-ahead from Rey, Poe starts to slowly thrust in and out of her. The first couple of times Rey had hissed, whether from pain or pleasure, he isn’t sure. So, he begins kissing her and hoping that it’ll distract her from any pain she might be feeling. He also moves one of his hands down to where their joined and begins to play with the nub hidden within the dark coarse curls between her legs.

It takes several minutes before Rey begins to release moans of pleasure and her hands grasping at his shoulders. This causes Poe to pick up the speed of his thrusts, which forces them to break their kiss. Their panting joining the sounds of the coupling.

 _‘Yes. Good Alpha. Makes us feel good. Feel so good.’_ Runs through Rey’s mind with pleasure at the feeling of her Alpha’s faster strokes against her walls.

As his thrusts become harsher, Rey can feel Poe’s knot growing, rubbing in and out of her entrance. Deep within her belly, she can feel a heavy warmth steadily building with every movement of his expanding knot. Something in her snaps and it’s so powerful that it causes her to cry out Poe’s name.

Feeling Rey’s walls pulse against his cock is enough for Poe to pick up the pace of his thrusts, battering his own hips hard against her. His hand at this point has moved to lift Rey’s hips off the bed, wrapping around her to keep her in place. Shifting so his shins are against the bed, Poe uses his other hand as added leverage for their raised hips. This position sends him diving deeper into her depths, hitting a spot which amplifies Rey’s pleasure.

_‘Good Alpha. Yes. Give us pups.’_

Another orgasm hit Rey, and Poe’s knot flares so fast that he’s barely able to thrust into her, locking the pair together.

Even in the throes of pleasure, Rey can feel her Alpha’s knot stretch her further than any toy has ever done. Her own thighs begin to shake in unison with Poe’s as a warm liquid begins flowing inside of her, sending her into a lighter orgasm. From the crook of her neck, she can feel Poe let out a deep, heavy groan. Turning her head, she places a kiss into his sweaty hair, a hand caressing the nape of his neck. This movement causes his hips to shudder which causes Rey to hiss thanks to the knot that has stretched her to painful proportions.

It takes the pair a few moments before Poe lifts his head up to look at her. He stares at her for a few moments before diving down to give her a quick kiss. Then he presses their foreheads together.

“You’re amazing.” He whispers, pressing another kiss to her lips.

“You too.” Rey replies, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

They stay silent for a long moment, both basking in the afterglow with Poe’s head tucked into the crook of Rey’s neck. The Alpha and Omega are content, both enjoying the closeness.

Rey breaks the silence after a minute. “So how long until…”

The pair let out a gasp as Poe’s body shudders, signaling another release of fluid. It doesn’t last long, but it’s something that Poe has never experienced before.

Catching his breath, Poe looks down at Rey. “That’s never happened before.”

“Really?” Rey asks.

“It usually happens once then around ten minutes later my knot is gone.” Poe replies, guiding himself and Rey to lay on their sides. “So, we just have to wait for it to go down, and then we’ll get you cleaned up.”

“What do we do till then?”

“Nap, talk, cuddle. The choice is up to you.” Poe rests an arm over his Omega’s waist, letting his fingers caress the skin on her back.

“Cuddling sound good.” Rey tucks her head under Poe’s chin and places a soft kiss to his Adam’s apple, breathing in that wonderful scent that is so him. She lets herself bask in the afterglow for a while until Poe tries to pull out of her.

“Poe.” Rey hisses in pain, and he immediately stops moving.

“Damn, I’m sorry Rey. I thought it would have gone down more by now.”

“How long has it been?”

“About thirty minutes.” He grumbles out while looking down at where his cock disappears into Rey.

“Is that bad?” Rey asks, following his gaze.

“I don’t know. Never had my knot last this long before.” Poe then looks up at Rey. “You’re still on birth control, right?”

“The strongest stuff available to the public. Jyn requested it from the Omega clinic and had me start them a few days after your graduation party. Why?”

“Good, because I think we’d be in trouble otherwise.”

“Trouble?”

“Yeah. As in getting you pregnant.”

Rey’s face screws up in a rather adorable display of confusion. “But I thought Alpha’s couldn’t impregnate an Omega unless the Omega is in heat.”

“An Alpha can impregnate an Omega at any time, just like everyone else. Though the probability of it happening is less than fifty-percent; even lesser than if the Omega is on birth control. It’s just that during a heat, it’s more of a one-hundred-percent guarantee to happen; regardless if the Omega is on birth control.”

Rey stays silent and files that little bit of information to the back of her mind.

Fifteen minutes later, Poe tries once again to pull out and it’s a success. However, when Rey gets up from the bed, both flinch at the sight of fluid running down her thighs.

“Let’s get you to the shower.” Poe suggests, leading Rey towards her bathroom.

He turns on the shower and quickly guides her into the warm stream of water, stepping in to join her. Methodically, the pair wash off as much evidence of their coupling as possible from their bodies; paying close attention to everything from the waist down.

Poe is the first to finish up and heads out to the bedroom to get dressed. This leaves Rey alone in the bathroom to dry off.

Rey wraps a towel around her body and begins drying off. Turning her head, sharp stinging pain comes from her neck. Brushing her hair aside, she gently touches the spot and flinches once again at the pain. Pulling her hand away, she looks down and sees a small smear of blood on two of her finger tips.

Going over to the sink, Rey washes her hands then takes the hand towel and wipes the fog from the mirror above the sink. Moving her hair aside to get a closer look at the left side of her neck, Rey lets out a gasp.

There, on her mating gland, are a few small droplets of blood coming out of a bite mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at writing smut, so apologies if this wasn't what you expected. I'll try to get better at it for the next chapter.


	14. A Christmas to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Cassian and Jyn attending a Holiday Party, Poe and Rey find themselves alone at home. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give a big thanks to Darksidefan5 for helping me with certain aspects of this chapter. Smut isn't really my forte, so please be kind with the comments.

There were many reasons Jyn wanted to go to her work’s Christmas party: the location, free booze, seeing her boss drunk off his ass, etc. But what sealed the deal was learning that her firm was covering everyone’s stay at the super swanky hotel the party was at.

It was put to good use.

Looking down, Jyn smiles at the sight beneath her. Cassian is on his back, his hair mussed, and his eyes focused only on her.

“Solo asi, amor,” he says brokenly, the Alpha preferring the use of his native tongue. “Te sientes tan bien a mi alrededor.”

She may not know what he’s saying vocally, but by the deep thrusts that meet with hers, she understands his meaning.

Just as they’re both getting closer to that illustrious sweet end they’ve been heading towards, Jyn’s phone vibrates on the nightstand.

“Jyn?”

“Ignore it.” Jyn growls out as the phone goes silent after a few seconds. “God. I’m so close, Cass.”

The pair double-down on their efforts to reach their intended goal for the night. However, it’s Cassian’s phone that begins to blare next.

“I’m gonna kill’em.” Jyn snarls out as she begins losing her concentration.

The couple pushes through the ringing, and neither of them seem to notice it go to voicemail. Jyn’s breath becomes quick and her body tightens in anticipation. Cassian keeps his pace, his Alpha pleased that he’s about to make her come. Her thighs begin to tremble and...

Her phone buzzes angrily against the nightstand once more.

Jyn leans back and her Alpha makes a very loud, very angry noise. Snatching the phone, she growls into the receiver, “Some had better be dying or dead, Kes.”

Beneath her, Cassian is gently thrusting up with shallow strokes while circling a thumb around her clit. It isn’t that he’s more interested in sex than the reason why Kes would be calling; but Jyn had been looking forward into having wild, unhindered sex tonight and he was going to deliver.

“They’re what!?”

Maybe not.

 

**Five Hours Earlier…**

 

Entering the Andor home, Rey and Poe are carrying several bags filled with Christmas presents and giggling over how they’d gotten their pictures taken with the mall Santa.

“I still can’t believe you kissed him,” Rey says as she sets her bags down on the kitchen table, Poe following behind.

“His cheek! I kissed his cheek!”

“Then what did you say to make him turn so red?”

“I told him what I really want for Christmas; hope he delivers,” he answers with a wink.

Poe sets his bags down next to hers before wrapping his arms around Rey. Leaning in, he brushes his nose against hers.

“Now I’m not sure if I want to know what you asked for,” Rey says, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

Poe gives her a smirk and begins to lean in to kiss her when Cassian steps into the kitchen.

“I see you survived your trip to the mall.” He says while finishing up buttoning the cuffs of his shirt.

“We did, Dad.” Rey tells him, stepping away from a slightly disgruntled Poe.

“Good. Considering it’s the weekend before Christmas. With only four days left before then, I’m surprised you came back with as much as you did.” Cassian gestures to the pizza box on the counter. “You two can finish it off. It hasn’t been out long.”

Poe immediately takes up the offer and grabs a slice. He manages to says thanks around a bite of the food. Rey’s etiquette is only slightly better.

Cassian can only roll his eyes at the teens before Jyn steps into the kitchen.

“You ready to go?”

Rey is very much taken aback by her mother’s appearance. She never quite imagined that Jyn would wear a red lace dress and heels of her own volition.

“Let me get my coat, and then we can go.” Cassian replies, heading out of the kitchen.

Jyn turns and looks directly at Rey and Poe. “I expect you two to be on your best behavior this evening. And Rey, if you feel uncomfortable staying here tonight, Kes offered the guest bedroom for you.”

Rey nods her head as a light blush colors her cheeks. It still has her feeling embarrassed that she doesn’t feel safe unless there is another person with her. A person that she trusts. Ben’s attack has certainly left its scars.

Smelling the shift in Rey’s Omega scent, Poe gently wraps an arm around her shoulders. He tightens his hold as she tucks herself into his side.

“It’s utter bull that the judge only gave Solo a two-month stint in rehab and community service,” Poe practically growls. He tries to keep his anger towards Ben Solo in check when he’s around Rey, as her Omega is still easily frightened, but he can’t help that it tries to spill out sometimes.

“Yeah well, that’s what happens when your family is rich and powerful, Poe,” Jyn tells him while buttoning up her coat.

“And when your family lacks any and all parenting skills,” Cassian chimes in, now sporting his own wool coat.

“Han tried, Cass. Gotta give him at least that. It was Leia who wouldn’t stand up to her own damn parents.”

Cassian sighs. “Yeah. He got to spend, what, two months as a stay-at-home dad before the Skywalkers finally threw a big enough fit?”

“Something like that.”

It isn’t that Jyn’s trying to defend what Ben Solo did to her daughter – she just about lunged at him at his sentencing hearing and was still heated about it a month later. But she’d been wondering more and more lately if she was heading down a path to fail Rey like Han and Leia had failed their son.

Cassian speaks up, “We need to get going.”

“Have a nice time.” Rey says, hugging her parent’s goodbye.

“We will.” Her father tells her while herding his wife out the door.

The two teens are left alone and neither one is too sure as to what they should do next.

“Want to watch a movie?” They ask each other at the same time, which causes them to laugh.

“We can,” Poe starts, eyeing the kitchen table covered in bags. “Though we should probably wrap all these presents up first.”

Rey scrunches up her face. “You’re probably right, but I’m sure it can wait for another night.”

The pair head into the living room and put in a movie.

As the opening scenes of the movie play on the tv, Rey and Poe settle down on the couch. With her back pressed against his chest, Rey lets herself relax and she eventually falls asleep. A loud explosion from the movie wakes her and it takes a moment for Rey to remember where she is.

_‘Why is it so warm in here?’_ is the thought that runs through her head. Yet, it’s when she breaths in that she realizes what is happening.

The air around her is thick and inviting with a very familiar smell of an oncoming rut.

Poe.

However, he isn’t the only thing she can smell. The deep, wave like cramping of her uterus forces Rey to acknowledge her own pheromones floating in the air. Deep within her mind, the Omega within her is having trouble deciding what it wants.

_‘A chase. No. Build a nest. No. Present our self to Alpha. No. Initiate a chase with Alpha. No. A Nest. We need a nest.’_

With the Omega inside practically screaming out for her to build a nest, Rey slowly tries to get up.

“Where are…you going?” Poe growls out, a hand clutches at her waist to pull her back towards him.

The authority in his voice causes Rey to panic, and she ignores her Omega nature to submit to the Alpha’s command. She’s able to break free from Poe before he’s able to wrap his other arm around her. Jumping over the coffee table, Rey runs for the basement stairs. It isn’t the smartest thing she’s done, but she doesn’t care.

She runs down the stairs and heads straight for the only safe room in the house for her. There’s a loud thud behind her and Rey knows that she might not make it to the room in time.

When she reaches the doorway of the room, she gets her answer as a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her. The momentum from Poe’s body slamming into her back causes the pair to stumble further into the room. They land on the folded piles of blankets and assorted pillows that are on the mattress.

Poe takes the brunt of the landing, having rolled so that his back would land on the items. However, he sees the roll through so that Rey’s body is lying directly under his own. Without hesitation, he immediately bites down hard on Rey’s mating gland to fulfill his Alpha need to claim his Omega after a chase.

Having felt her Alpha’s teeth break the skin of her mating gland, Rey lets out a soft whimper before a throaty whine replaces it. It quickly becomes slick between her legs, releasing even more pheromones into the air.

Suddenly, Poe lets out a victorious growl which vibrates against her mating gland. Once again, Rey lets out a whine at the sharp pain of her broken skin feeling his growl. He must have realized that she’s in pain, for the next thing she feels is something wet lapping on the skin still between his teeth. His teeth slowly begin to retreat out of the punctures he’s done to her gland, all while his tongue laps at the blossoming blood that follows.

Her mating gland isn’t the only thing that Poe’s been focused on.

Having paid more attention to the bite, Rey hadn’t felt one of Poe’s hand undoing the button and zipper of her jeans. It isn’t till that same hand begins pulling her jeans and underwear down and the cool air of the room hitting her sensitive regions does she let out a gasp.

_‘Nest. We need a nest.’_ Her Omega thinks, overpowering Rey’s sensibilities, and she begins reaching out to shuffle the nearby pillows.

Somehow, the Alpha in Poe recognizes what the Omega beneath him is trying to do. A surge of pure desire and pride floods through his body.

Releasing Rey from his hold, Poe moves off of her. He turns to watch the doorway, a quiet sentinel, while Rey builds a nest for them to share. His ears are heightened, as is his sense of smell, letting his Alpha attributes keeping guard in case they are interrupted. When the nest is completed, he’s pulled from his guard at the sound of clothes hitting the floor.

Turning around, the sight before him causes the Alpha to let out a guttural hum of approval.

On her knees, upper body facing downwards, Rey is presenting herself in the traditional position for an Omega’s submission to the Alpha who's claimed her. Her body is trembling from either excitement or fear, she doesn’t know, but this is the position that her Omega nature is wanting.

She’d heard the Alpha’s response. It’s barely a moment before he’s similarly disrobed and joining her in the nest.

“Please.” Rey pleads, the burning in her lower abdomen growing due to her heat.

She moans at the sensation of her Alpha’s body covering her own and loses most of herself to her Omega side. With one hand covering her own, her Alpha places kisses along both shoulders. Parting her knees with his own, he rubs his cock against her soaked folds. Then he moves on to nibbling against her mating gland on her neck and licking the injury he caused there minutes ago. This causes her to let out a mewl for the pleasurable attentions her Alpha is giving her, and her wetness seems to increase ten-fold.

Suddenly, Rey feels one of Poe’s hands slide down, teasing her entrance. His fingers rub with a pressure that makes her moan. He slides between her slick folds and begins to circle her opening.

“Please,” she begs.

He obliges, first with one then with two fingers, though nearly losing himself in the process at her gasps. He knows his Alpha is more than ready for this. Feeling her reception, he knows his Omega is too.

“Rey.” he groans out against her neck.

“Poe. My Alpha.” Rey pants in reply.

Hearing his Omega acknowledging him as her Alpha removes the small inhibition that Poe has been clinging to and allows himself to become submerged into his Alpha side. He lines himself up with the opening of Rey’s core and in one stroke, shoves his cock fully into her. The pair let out a joined gasp before the Alpha begins to set a brutal pace, slamming his hips hard against her own.

Pleasure is all that she can feel, though she’ll most likely have bruises from her Alpha’s hard impacts. Yet, the Omega is very aware of where her Alpha’s mouth is currently nipping at her gland. Her ears can not only pick up their shared pants, groans, and moans but also the wet sounds coming from their coupling. All of this is building her up towards an orgasm.

It doesn’t take long for her to feel her Alpha’s growing knot rubbing in and out of her. A few strokes later, she lets out a whimper at the tempered pain from her entrance not being able to stretch further to accommodate the knot. She knows he’s getting closer to coming.

_‘Give us pups. Please, give us pups.’_

As if he can hear what she’s thinking, her Alpha speaks. “Mine.”

“Yours.”

Her Alpha growls against her gland while using his own upper body to press her further into the nest.

Once again, the Alpha bites down hard on the same spot that he did before. With one last thrust, he rams his cock and his knot hard into his Omega. She lets out a scream of pleasure as her walls pulse against him as his knot flares inside of her. He lets out a heavy groan at just how big his knot has flared, and he can hear the painful moan coming from his Omega because of it. Then his seed is released, which makes his hips press hard against her own. He uses his free hand to wrap around her waist to keep her still, afraid that he’ll cause her even more pain. Waves upon waves of his seed flow inside of his Omega as his hips quake with each release.

The pair stay hunched over for several minutes as several shallow waves of orgasm crests over them.

Finally, the Alpha releases his Omega from his bite and gently guides them to lay down on their sides. Being as gentle as possible, he carefully laps at the renewed blood seeping from the wound he’s inflicted. When the blood has stopped appearing from the bite mark, he allows himself to join his mate in rest.

 

 

 

Rey is the first to awake from their afterglow nap, and she’s keenly aware that Poe’s cock is still fully seated within her, half hard, but his knot is barely noticeable. She’s also aware that one of her thighs is damp from the knot shrinking, allowing their combined fluid to flow out of her. Even though they’d already had one round of sex, she can feel the fire still burning in her lower belly.

Looking over her shoulder, she can see that Poe is still asleep which doesn’t help her any. Her body is already lit and begging for another round, and she’s not going to wait for him. She shifts one of her legs to give herself leverage and starts moving her hips. It’s a shallow drag she’s creating, but it’s not enough to temper the fire. It is, however, enough to wake her nest partner.

“Minx.” He growls out against her hair.

He tightens his hold around her waist and rolls them. With his back against the nest, and his Omega’s back against his chest, he uses his knees to open her legs wide. Using his feet as leverage against the nest, he starts with long, deep thrusts into his Omega.

When his fingers travel south to play with her clit, Rey starts panting. One hand clutches the wrist of the hand pleasuring her, while the other reaches to grab hold of the hair on his head. Turning her head, she’s able to press kisses against her Alpha’s mating gland at the crook of his neck.

The sounds of their lovemaking fill the room as they steadily build towards orgasm. Of course, her Alpha’s knot grows in earnest before she can even match pace with him. However, her Alpha is a clever one and moves his finger away from her clit. It moves to where they are joined and as he thrusts, his finger slips into her along with his cock for a shallow stroke.

It doesn’t take her long to feel her orgasm coming after a couple of minutes; especially now that his knot locks the pair together once more, causing Poe to grind against her for friction.

As her walls begin to convulse around him, Rey can feel the warm strings of his cum washing against them. It is now that Rey bites down hard on what she can reach of Poe’s mating gland. When her teeth break the skin, she can feel his hand grip hard against her pubic mound. His hips try to thrust, even with his knot flared big enough to hold them together. With each of his attempted thrusts, his knot shifts harshly against her overly stretched walls and she lets out a muffled whine from the pain. However, she keeps her jaw locked so that her claiming bite will take hold.

Several minutes later, once Poe’s hips stopped trying to thrust and with another flood of his seed filling her, she ends her bite and begins lapping at the blood coming from her teeth marks.

“Mine.” She growls out between licks.

“Yours. Always, yours.”

Turning his head, Poe places a kiss against his Omega’s sweat covered forehead. He waits for her to finish licking the blood away from her claiming bite. Then, he gently turns them so that they’re lying on their sides once more. Both of their energies again depleted and another post-coital nap is quick to take them.

 

 

 

When next Rey wakes, she finds herself on her back. She lets out a hiss before looking down to see that Poe is lavishing attention with his mouth to one of her breasts, while his hand plays with the nipple of the other.

“Poe.” She groans out, carding a hand into his hair. From the amount of moisture running out of her, she knows that they’re no longer joined and misses the feeling of being filled by him.

“Alpha, please.” Rey gasps out as Poe removes his hand from her breast and sends it down to play with her clit.

He keeps his hand there, fingers diving into her core while his thumb takes over rubbing her pleasure nub. It only takes a few minutes before he’s sending her into orgasm, her breathy moans giving her away. Poe sees her through it before shifting to line himself up with her opening.

“My Omega. My Rey.” He mutters out against her skin before sliding himself into her with a groan.

As he slowly beings to thrust long and deep strokes, Rey knows that this round of sex is more than just a fuck. Instead of fast and hard or rough and deep like before, this time it’s more personal. There’s more care being done on Poe’s part in making her feel loved. It’s so powerful that Rey is left breathless by just how much he is showing her that he loves her.

“My Poe. My Alpha.” She says softly, her eyes filling with tears.

Looking up from her breast, Poe’s goes from one of deep care to worry at seeing a few tears running down his mate’s cheeks.

_‘Oh no. Our Omega hurt from previous couplings. Should have asked first. Bad Alpha. Bad…bad…bad.’_

Immediately, his hips come to a halt and his eyes go wide. “You’re hurt.”

“No, Alpha.”

“You’re crying.”

“Happy tears.” She says, moving her hand to cup the side of her mate’s face. “I’m happy.”

Slowly, Poe brings himself up to look directly down at his Omega. He leans down and begins kissing the tears from her cheeks. Then he proceeds to kiss her, trying to pour every ounce of love into it. He knows she’s received his message when she wiggles her hips. Not one to deny his Omega what she wants, Poe decides to make this current round of sex to be the most pleasurable and loving for his mate. However, for their next round, he plans to pleasure his mate in a different way.

 

 

 

It’s 1AM and Poe hasn’t arrived home.

Checking the guest room, Kes confirms that Rey isn’t at the Dameron home either. Looking out a window, he can see that Poe’s truck is still parked in front of the Andor’s garage.

A sinking feeling enters his gut.

_‘This is not good.’_ He thinks to himself.

Heading to the back door, Kes quickly puts on his boots and coat before heading outside.

Arriving at his friends’ house, Kes uses they key they gave him years ago to get in. He registers that the kitchen lights are still on which isn’t too odd. When he steps into the living room, it’s a different story. Immediately, a powerful waft of pheromones hits his nose and recognizes its significance.

Practically sprinting through the house, he follows the odor and it leads him to the open basement door. Slowly, he heads down and comes to a dead stop on the last step. The door to Rey’s safe room is wide open.

Steeling himself, Kes approaches cautiously, aware of the state he is about to find his son and best friend’s daughter in. He doesn’t hear anything, but that doesn’t mean the pair aren’t awake. It’s never a good idea to interrupt or come upon an Alpha and Omega in such a state.

Once he’s reached the door, Kes looks inside. There, in a mess of pillows and blankets he can see them: naked, and still joined together.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine (who likes to read fan fiction but won't create her own account) requested that I write a one-shot Star Wars story which incorporates elements/themes from the movie Magic Mike. (Ladies you know the one, I think. Has Channing Tatum in it.) However, I'm too busy to write one (blame life and that I've never seen Magic Mike). So I am tossing out this idea/challenge to any of my fellow writers. She requests characters from Original Trilogy, Sequel Trilogy, and Rogue One be used. That's really the only sticking point she has. Other than that, do what you will with it and have fun.


	15. The Circle of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally has to admit something she's been in denial about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all the readers and a big thanks to Darksidefan5 (my Beta). Without the love and support, this story could have ended up as an uncompleted project. Your comments help me break through the blocks and regain my focus. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tissues! Does anyone have any tissues?

It’s a cold Thursday in February and Rey is huddled up in a corner of the school library with a stack of books in front of her. Finn and Rose, who were part of this world history group project, had already called it a day and left a while ago.

Looking up at the clock, Rey lets out a sigh. It’s coming up on 5PM and she can’t say she’s gotten much done in the time since her friends left.

Closing the reference book, Rey gets up and begins putting away her notes into her school bag. With her winter coat and backpack on, she sorts through the books and finally decides to check out three of them. The rest she returns to the reference desk.

Once she’s checked out, Rey leaves the library. The earlier clear skies had given way to snow at some point, and Rey begins a slow trudge down the sidewalk. She’s almost reached the main gate when another presence suddenly makes itself known.

“Rey.”

She immediately recognizes the voice and whips around in fear. Before Rey’s able to so much as gasp, Ben Solo grabs her arm and shoves her back into the gate’s stone pillars.

“You’ve been avoiding me. Even using scent blockers to keep me from finding you. You should know better than to hide from your Alpha.” Ben states, his face mere inches away from his prey’s.

“Leave me alone.” Rey musters out while attempting to push him away.

“Not a chance. I’ve come to collect what is rightfully mine.”

Using his body to pin her, Ben wastes no time finding her mating gland and bites down. In seconds his head snaps back, a severe scowl on his face.

“You’re breeding with another.” Ben accuses. Taking a deep breath to properly scent her by way of blood from his bite mark, he lets out a snarl. “With Dameron. He’s a poor excuse of an Alpha.”

He presses her harder into the stone, and Rey is now fearful of what Ben will do next because he now knows her secret. It’s a secret that she’s been in denial about for the past few weeks now.

“Ben. Please.” Rey whimpers, tears filling her eyes as she tries yet again to break free from him.

“Opened your legs for an Alpha who isn’t yours. Omega whore.” Ben spits out as he begins dragging her away from the pillar and down the street. “I’ll rip it out of you and replace it with my own. That’ll teach you.”

Yet the pair doesn’t get too far when Rey is ripped free from Ben’s grasp, with an older and much taller Alpha placing himself in front of her. She’s never been so happy to see Kay.

“You’re violating the terms of the restraining order, Benjamin Cornelius Solo. I’d suggest you run off now before the police have to wipe your frozen blood from the street.” Kay tells the other Alpha while letting his threat seep out into the air, which rarely ever happens since Kay has the uncanny ability to mute his pheromones most of the time.

“You’re threatening me?” Ben snarls out, puffing out his chest in show of not backing down.

“Keep harassing my goddaughter and it won’t just be a threat.”

Ben’s body tenses and Rey can see an almost feral look in his eye. But as soon as she sees it, he tamps it back down. He holds Kay’s gaze for another moment before suddenly turning and walking away with a growl.

Rey lets out a sigh of relief at her father’s friend having been able to intimidate Ben into leaving. However, it’s short lived when he turns around and looks down at her.

“I warned Cassian this would happen if he didn’t keep Sargent Dameron’s spawn away from you. Did anyone listen to me? Nooo.” Kay sarcastically grumbles out.

“Thank you, Kayyy… what? Hey!” She shouts as she’s being hauled, towards his black Mercedes, by the man.

“Cassian sent me to collect you and see that you arrive home safe.” Kay tells her as he shoves her into the car before closing the door.

When he climbs into the driver’s seat, Rey already has her seat-belt on.

“There is a first aid kit in the glove box.”

Rey turns her head to give Kay a scowl that is so similar to Jyn’s.

“Unless you want your parents to see the blood on your neck.”

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Rey opens the glove box and retrieves the kit. As she does this, the Alpha starts the car and begins to drive. Using the vizor mirror, she uses three alcohol wipes before pressing a folded gauze pad against the bite.

“Why are you here? Has-“

“Your parents are fine. But Shara isn’t. They’re currently on their way to pick up Poe from the airport.” Kay replies.

“It’s gotten that bad?” Rey asks, closing the vizor once the bandage is secure against the bite. Then she turns to face him.

The look on his face is one that she’d never seen before on the man.

“She isn’t expected to last the night.”

“Oh.”

There isn’t much Rey can say to that, at least, not right now. Kay doesn’t seem to feel the need to say anything further either. So, the pair sit in silence as he continues driving.

 

Arriving home, Rey heads into the house with Kay following only a few steps behind her. She sets her school bag on the kitchen table and proceeds to take off her coat and boots.

“You should tell them.”

Rey scowls at the older Alpha before heading upstairs for a quick shower. She really doesn’t want to have to explain to her parents, or Poe, why she smells like Ben. Or better yet, why her scent has changed from its normal smell.

With her shower complete and wearing a different change of clothes, Rey heads downstairs to see that Kay is no longer around. Instead, she finds a note from him which is directing her to head over to the Dameron’s home. Heading towards the fridge, Rey pulls out a leftover container of stew from the previous night’s dinner. Then she puts on her boots and coat before heading outside.

Waiting for her at their slider is Kes, who looks as if he hasn’t slept for weeks. He gives her a weak smile before opening it for her.

“Hello Rey.” He says softly before taking the container from her hands, taking it straight to the microwave. With the container heating up, he turns to look at Rey.

“Thanks for the food. Kay is with Shara in the living room right now. He’s saying his goodbye now before this place gets too crowded. Can’t let anyone but Shara see him cry and all.” Kes tries to say the last part with a smile, but tears of his own immediately fill his eyes.

Rey pulls her fellow Omega into a hug. The beeping sound of the microwave has him pulling away. He gives her a sad, watery smile before returning to check on the food.

A minute later, Kay steps into the kitchen and is blowing his nose into a tissue. He looks over at Rey.

“Shara wants to see you.”

Rey hesitates and Kes simply places a hand on her shoulder, directing her towards the doorway to the living room.

“Go on. It’s best to get it over with now before your folks return with my son.” He encourages.

Taking a deep breath, Rey heads into the living room. Not knowing what to expect, she’s unsure as to what to say. She’s never faced death before.

Once she’s in the living room, Rey can see that the couch is now missing and in its place is a hospital bed and various machines. Several of the wires lead to a heart monitor, and a few tubes lead either to a bag filled with bloody liquid or to the drip line hanger.

Sitting in a chair near the heart monitor is the familiar face of one Bodhi Rook-the same EMT from the Fourth of July. He gives her a tiny wave before standing up. Pulling out his cell, Bodhi nods his head towards Shara’s bed before leaving the room.

Taking the hint, Rey approaches and the sight before her is one that she wasn’t prepared for. With nearly translucent skin, sunken eyes with dark circles underneath, and a thin face, Shara is barely recognizable.

“You can come closer, Rey.” She gives the younger woman a smirk.

“Kay told me that you’d come to see me.”

Slowly, Rey moves closer to the bed and carefully sits on the edge.

“I look like shit, don’t I? Don’t worry, I won’t give you my cooties.” Shara jokes.

Rey can’t help but let out a snort at the comment, not knowing that Shara was just getting started.

“I always knew Poe would turn me into a grandmother before I was ready.”

Rey chokes at that, but Shara keeps going as if Rey wasn’t suddenly beginning a panic attack.

“At first, I was worried he’d do it before he’d graduate high school, and for a while I thought he’d do it. Especially with how close he was with Kaydel.”

The last part if enough to pull Rey back into the moment and she asks, “Who’s Kaydel?”

“Kaydel Connix. Her and Poe grew up together. She was his first and only Omega friend during his childhood. They were as thick as thieves all the way up to the eighth grade. Then the two began dating. Scared the me and his father half to death with worry once Poe began having his ruts. But all that ended when Kaydel’s family up and moved with barely any notice. Broke my boy’s heart that did.”

“He’s never told me about her.” Rey mumbles out softly.

Reaching out a shaking hand, Shara places it over top of Rey’s and gives the young Omega a smile. “Well now he has you, and soon a child. He must be thrilled.”

“He doesn’t know. I haven’t told anyone.” Rey admits, her head hanging down in shame. “I’ve been using scent blocking soaps, shampoos, deodorants, you name it, to hide the fact that my scent was changing.”

“Why?”

It’s a long moment before Rey can summon the courage to answer. With her head down she says, “Because I didn’t want to worry mum and dad about their daughter being a teenage mother. I know Poe and I shared the first few hours together during his rut and my heat. Yet when my heat ended, I was alone.”

Finally looking up, Shara can see the tears running down the young girl’s face.

“Poe, my Alpha, was no longer with me. So, I started to believe that maybe I’d just imagined it. That our mating and claiming of each other was just a heat induced fantasy. But two weeks later…”

“Your scent began to change.” Shara finishes and her heart breaks as Rey nods her head, now crying in earnest. “My poor girl.”

Shara tugs on Rey’s hands, coaxing her to lay down next to her. She guides Rey’s head to her shoulder and begins carding a hand through the Omega’s hair. Her other hand gently holds Rey to her as Shara softly tries to soothe the young woman by whispering words of love and understanding.

Looking over the top of Rey’s head, she can see Kes standing in the doorway with tears running down his cheeks. Shara knows that he’s just overheard everything Rey’s just said, and that he’s now feeling guilty for his part in separating their son and his mate during a crucial time. There is no doubt in Shara’s mind that there will be repercussions for what Cassian, Jyn, and Kes have done to her son and Rey.

Eventually, Rey falls asleep after having cried herself dry of tears, and Shara refuses to allow Kes to move the young woman for a while. She knows that her time on Earth is growing short, and by God, she wants to be able to spend some time with the unborn grandchild she’ll never see.

Whispering, Shara tells a few stories about her son while keeping guard of Rey’s sleeping form. It isn’t till she starts to feel sleepy herself does she allow Kes to carry the girl up to their son’s room; but only after she’s made him promise to be there for Rey and their grandchild.

 

Letting out a groan, Rey begins rubbing at her scratchy eyes as she wakes up. When her eyes open fully, it takes her a few moments to figure out where she is. Someone must have moved her to Poe’s room, because the last thing she remembers is hearing Shara’s soothing voice before falling asleep.

Something shifts next to her hip in the dark of the room, and she can faintly make out a head of wavy dark hair lying on her stomach. Taking a deep breath, the fresh smell of Poe’s Alpha scent invades her nose; but it’s tangy and sour instead its normal earthy smell.

“Rey.” Cassian’s voice says softly, pulling her attention towards the end of the bed. Her father has a tired, haunted look on his face.

In that moment, Rey knows that Shara has passed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for killing off Shara. I'd have loved to keep her alive, but her death is gong to add to the angst train that will be coming in the next three chapters. Sorry.


	16. Shara's Burial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey witnesses her first burial while trying to tell Poe her secret.

She’s never been to a funeral before and hopes like hell that she won’t be attending one again in the near future. Per Shara’s request, her body had been cremated and the ashes were to be buried at the cemetery after a funeral mass at the local Catholic church.

Rey wasn’t sure how many would come, but there was a large crowd that was willing to huddle together in the cold for their friend and her grieving family. Most were military, but Shara’s parents were a notable absence. They didn’t agree with their daughter’s wish to be cremated. Rey wondered what else they didn’t agree with since it seemed a rather poor excuse to miss their only child’s funeral.

Standing between her parents, Rey looks across the rectangular headstone that bears Shara Bey-Dameron’s name. The priest is giving a quick burial rite as Kes and Poe lower the small box of ashes into the ground. She can feel her heart breaking for the two men; especially when Kes stays doubled over the opening and lets out several gut-wrenching sobs. Poe stands up, refusing to look at his father, and receives the folded flag that is presented to him by General Luke Skywalker. The older man whispers something to Poe, before stepping away.

At retired-Captain Solo’s order, several gun shots echo through the freezing air in a 21-gun salute.

Rey startles at the sound but receives comfort from her father giving her hand a squeeze. Turning her head, she can see that Cassian’s eyes are closed and is struggling to regulate his breathing. Gently, Rey rests her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes.

 

 

Sitting by herself at the farthest table, Rey watches the guests roam about the small VFW hall. Her parents are doing their best to stay close to Kes, keeping him occupied and fed. He’s hardly been eating since Shara’s passing. However, Rey hasn’t seen Poe since she’d arrived at the hall and wasn’t sure if he was even here or not.

“Anyone sitting here?” A baritone voice asks.

Not noticing the intruder’s approach, Rey flinches. The man is tall with dark gray hair. He sets his plate of food on the table before taking a seat.

“I don’t blame you for wanting to stay away from the crowd. Never liked being around people much myself.” He says to her before introducing himself. “General Anakin Skywalker. I met Kes and Shara when they served in Afghanistan.”

“That’s retired General now.” An older woman says as she moves to sit in the chair next to him.

“No one goes around calling you a retired Senator, Padme.” He retorts without malice.

In that moment, Rey realizes that these two are none other than Ben Solo’s grandparents. Her stomach drops and queasiness sets in. It never occurred to her that these two would make an appearance at Shara’s funeral.

Anakin suddenly turns his attention back to Rey. “Now you look entirely too young to be retired.”

She could see hints of his charming, boyish youth despite the lines on his face. Ben never looked as friendly.

“And who might you be?” Padme asks while cutting a meatball into small pieces.

Rey swallows and looks down at her empty plate as she answers. “I’m Rey Andor.”

It seems to throw the older man for a loop. “Andor? I didn’t know they had child. I thought they couldn’t-“

“They adopted her.” Padme quickly interjects with a slap on his arm. “Really, Anakin. She’s the Omega that your grandson’s obsessed with.”

He flinches but Padme turns to Rey before he could say anything. “And for that, we do apologize for Ben’s behavior. We know it doesn’t mean much coming from us, but it still needed to be said.”

It takes Rey a moment to find a reply. “No, you’re right; it doesn’t.”

“In any case, he shouldn’t be bothering you any longer.” The older woman advises. “Kay told Han about the incident at the library the other day. We’ve made arrangements for Ben to visit family in Oregon.”

“His flight left this morning.” Anakin decides to add in.

A door suddenly slams open at the other end of the hall, where her parents are huddled around Kes. The older man is very much distraught. If it wasn’t for the fact that Cassian has a hold on to him, Kes would be a crumpled heap on the floor.

“Excuse me.” She tells the older couple, and heads across the hall to where her parents are. “Is everything alright?”

Cassian keeps his arms around Kes, tucking his friend’s head beneath his chin. Jyn, however, gently rubs a single hand up and down the sobbing Omega’s back in a soothing manner.

“Poe.” Jyn replies, answering Rey’s question.

Rey lets a sad look cross her face. “Let me talk to him.”

“If you can find him.” Jyn tells her. “He just left.”

“Don’t worry, I will find him.”

 

 

 

Arriving home, Rey can see that Poe’s truck is parked in the driveway of his childhood home. Parking the car in the garage, she heads over to the Dameron house and uses the spare key to enter.

“Poe.” She calls out, not wanting to startle him and to give him a chance to tell her to leave, if necessary. Yet, her call doesn’t receive a reply.

It doesn’t take more an a few minutes for Rey to realize that he isn’t there at all. So, she heads back home with the plan on changing out of her clothes.

Stepping into her bedroom, she sees Poe is sitting on her bed. His face is buried in her pillow, which he has clutched to his chest.

“Poe?” Rey says softly, unsure of what to do. “Poe, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He replies, not looking at her.

There’s a long moment of silence and Rey realizes that Poe isn’t going to say anything further. A sudden irritation, from her Omega side, overcomes her at his behavior and Rey whips around to leave.

Arms quickly wrap around her and she finds herself being pulled into Poe’s chest. He buries his head into her neck and lets out a deep sigh.

“Don’t go. Please stay.” He mumbles out against the thick corded sweater dress Rey’s wearing. His Alpha scent becoming stronger within the confines of the room.

Her anger melts away and she begins stroking the arms around her. “I’ll stay.”

Slowly, Rey lets him turn her body so that she’s facing him. Resting their foreheads together, and with their eyes closed, the pair remain silent for a time. Then, Poe shifts so that their lips can meet. Their kiss starts off soft and sweet, but after a few moments it changes.

Moving carefully, Rey finds her legs hitting the edge of the bed, and then guided back to lay down on the mattress with Poe hovering above her. As one of Poe’s hands glides up to that special place between her thighs, Rey breaks their current kiss.

“Wait. Poe.” She gasps out. Her hands clutch at his sleeves when his whole hand begins to stroke her through her leggings.

He doesn’t verbally answer her, but he does shift himself so that his body is now covering hers. His hand keeps stroking, causing Rey to tumble into a mild orgasm. Though as she’s coming down, Poe is quick to divest both out of as much clothing as possible.

With clothes out of the way, Rey lets out a squeak of surprise when Poe quickly settles himself between her thighs and presses into her.

“Wait.” She gasps out, hoping that her Alpha will stop for one moment so that she can tell him about their unborn pup growing inside of her.

However, her Alpha keeps going.

“Ahh. Poe.” She hisses out between two deep strokes, which tapped briefly against her sensitive cervix.

Still Poe doesn’t utter a single word to her. Instead, he grips her right thigh and tucks it over his shoulder. This changes the depth and the angle just a bit for their lovemaking. He can hear a sharp intake of breath with his first couple of thrusts with this new position.

With this new feeling, Rey’s hands soon find themselves carding into Poe’s hair and pulls him in for a searing kiss.

This causes Poe to swivel slightly when pushing back into her, which causes Rey to let out a cry of pleasure at the new movement. He obviously wants to hear that sound from her again- because with each thrust, he repeats the move.

After the fourth time, he begins to pick up speed at the feeling of her walls just starting to flutter around him. His knot growing in earnest at the feeling. Quickly, he diverts one of his hands down and begins circling her clit with two fingers. The fluttering becomes stronger, which has Poe’s finger rubbing even harder against her till her walls clamp down hard around him. Tucking his head into the other side of her neck, without his mark on that side’s mating gland, he bites down hard as his knot flares, but not to its full entirety.

Rey can feel that he’s broken her skin and she feels when he flinches a moment later. It lasts only a moment as he reaches the point of his own release. Were anyone to ever ask, she’d never be able to say what happened next. The word rest flies through her mind and her world goes black.

Releasing her mating gland, Poe pulls his head back to look down at his Omega. To his utter surprise, Rey has managed to fall asleep. Over the past three days, he’s noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the more than usual paleness of her skin.

“My Omega.” He whispers against her forehead before placing a kiss there.

Then he leans down and begins to lap at the blood drops cropping up from his bite mark. But when her blood meets his tongue, Poe reels back.

_'Something isn’t right with our Omega.'_

 

 

When Rey wakes later that evening, she’s alone and all signs of Poe being there gone. Pulling on some clean clothes, she notices a sheet of paper on the top of her dresser. Slowly, she reads the letter and then re-reads it again.

“No.” She gasps out before rushing downstairs and into the kitchen where her parents and Kes are.

“Rey? What’s wrong? What happened?” Jyn asks, noting not just her daughter’s arrival but also the permeating smell of panic wafting from her.

“He left us. He left us.” Rey mutters out, holding out the letter with a shaking hand.

“Who left?” Cassian asks, coming forward and taking the offered-out letter from Rey.

“Poe. He left us” Rey manages to say just before her knees buckle, sending her towards the floor.

Jyn catches her and guides Rey the rest of the way down before pulling her now hysterically crying daughter into a hug, with Kes joining in. Looking up, she watches as Cassian begins reading the letter.

“He’s gone.” Rey sputters out between sobs. “He’s left us and will never return.”

Kes tries to comfort his fellow Omega and gently brushes a hand through Rey’s hair. Cassian lets out a deep, aggressive growl and a strong wave of spice begins overtaking the room.

“Cassian?”

“Poe’s enlisted into the Air Force. He’d been planning on doing this since Thanksgiving.” Cassian answers as his hands uncontrollably begin to crinkle up the paper.

“Looks like he told her more than what he told Kes earlier.” Jyn says, releasing a heavy sigh. “That little shit could have at least discussed this before enlisting.”

“He’s never coming back. Poe will never get to know.” Rey softly says, her head resting against Kes’s shoulder. Unconsciously, a hand migrates to rest over her lower abdomen.

“Get to know what?” Cassian asks his daughter, kneeling near his daughter. His eyes dart back and forth between where Rey’s hand rests and to where Jyn is sitting.

Rey can’t say the words to her parents. However, she doesn’t have to thanks to Kes.

“She’s preg-“

“Oh fuck.”


	17. RebelCaptain Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what the sex of Rey and Poe's baby is. Also, Jyn admits to being jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off light and fun, but takes a detour to angst-ville. Sorry.
> 
> Big Thanks to my Beta: Darksidefan5 for their awesome skills and for kicking my butt through a writer's block.

Hearing the alarm from his wristwatch, Cassian stops working on his reports and begins saving the documents on the computer. Getting up from his chair, he checks to make sure that he has his phone, wallet, and keys.

“Heading out already?” Kes asks, quickly closing a case file and stashing it away.

“If I don’t, I’ll get caught up in the lunchtime traffic.” Cassian answers, tugging on his tan spring jacket. “Wouldn’t want to be late for the big reveal.”

Kes gets up from his chair as well and begins putting on his own lightweight jacket. It’s the middle of May and the weather hasn’t quite warmed up to its normal temperature.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m coming with you.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.” Kes adamantly states. "It’s my grandkid too.”

“Fine.” Not wanting to waste time on arguing, Cassian heads outside with Kes following right behind him.

 

Reaching the Women’s Health Center, where Rey’s OBGYN is located, Cassian is grumbling to himself over being late to the appointment.

“Not our fault that some idiot forgot to secure an inflated pool float to their boat properly. Though, it was kinda funny watching Sargent Crusher chase a large donut down the highway. Make you bet it’ll make the evening news. Cop chases a large donut pool accessory down the highway thinking it’s the real thing.” Kes chuckles out as he follows a now jogging Cassian towards the building.

Upon entering the building, Cassian walks past the main receptionist desk till he finds the door to the OBGYN’s office. After entering, he walks up to the glass window and taps on it to get the CNA’s attention.

“Can I help you?” The young, red haired Beta asks.

“My daughter and wife are here for a 1245 appointment. I know I’m late getting here, but I was wondering if I-“

“I’m sorry sir, but I can’t let you in.”

“But I’m only 20 minutes late and I prom-“

“Sorry, sir. It’s mandated for privacy.”

Seeing Cassian try and fail using his Alpha nature, Kes decides to step in.

“Miss, today is the day that his daughter will be finding out the sex of her unborn child. And, he swore to her that he’d be there, holding her hand, for it. Especially since her own Alpha isn’t here for it.”

The young woman merely replies, “Sir, do you know what HIPPA laws are?”

“Yes, but-“

“I can’t help you.”

As the Beta closes the glass window, Cassian lets out a growl and starts reaching for the window when Kes roughly pulls the Alpha away.

“Looks like we’re stuck out here till Jyn and Rey come out.” Kes tells him as he shoves his work partner down into a seat. “Might as well get comfy.”

Taking the seat next to Cassian, the two males wait. Kes passes the time by picking up a magazine; while Cassian is hunched over with his elbows on his knees, tapping his feet with nervous energy. After a few minutes of looking at the magazine, Kes speaks.

“Hey, would ya look at this? They have baby carriers with GPS and alarms. It even has an app!”

Cassian’s tapping feet come to a halt and his head turns, giving Kes a scowl.

“What?” The male Omega says with a cheeky grin. “God knows you and Jyn would need it. The pair of you managed to lose my son, as a toddler, at the zoo.”

“It was not our fault that the kid harness and leash were not Dameron proof. Besides your son was, and still is, an escape artist when it comes to those things.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Kes chuckles, knowing full-well that his friends were canoodling instead of paying attention to Poe. It’s a good thing that the zoo-keeper for the spider monkeys had just arrived or Poe would have climbed over and joined the troop in the exhibit.

Ten minutes later, a familiar face exits from the door which leads to the back of the clinic.

“Colonel Dameron?”

The two men look up and it’s Kes who speaks. “Madam Speaker.”

Kes rises from his seat, dropping the magazine into Cassian’s lap.

The short woman snorts. “For the last time, Dameron, call me Leia.”

“If I did that, we both know that Han would ring my neck.”

Leia gives him a grin. “Only if he were to find out. My condolences for not being able to attend Shara’s funeral. God knows that the House doesn’t wait for anyone when trying to pass reform bills.”

“I know, Leia, and thank you.”

“So, what brings you here?” She asks, looking confused as to why the two men are there.

“Oh, yes.” Kes says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well you se-“

The clinic door opens again and Jyn and Rey exit. Upon seeing her husband, Jyn isn’t happy.

“You’re late.”

“I know; I’m sorry. We got caught in traffic.” Cassian tells her, stepping towards his wife.

Leia looks from Jyn to Cassian to Rey and then down to Rey’s belly. She opens her mouth but quickly closes it. Her second attempt is more successful.

“Congratulations."

Jyn steps between Rey and Leia, though not before Rey gives the older woman a soft thank you.

“Well, I must be going. My security detail will be waiting for me.” She tells them. “Again, congratulations.”

They watch as Leia leaves the clinic waiting room before Kes steps towards his friends. “So? What is it?” 

Jyn gets a smirk on her face before nodding for Rey to tell the two men, which Rey returns the smirk. Kes is about to lose the $400 bet he and Jyn had made.

Rey holds out the sonogram photos and says, “It’s a boy.”

 

 

Straddling her mate’s hips, Jyn rocks rather forcefully while digging her nails into his chest.

“Jyn.” Cassian growls out, digging his own fingers deeper into the skin on her hips. He is used to his mate’s forcefulness during their lovemaking; but this time, something seems different than all the rest. Her movements are more aggressive and precise.

“Cas…Cassian.” Jyn gasps out, rocking even harsher against him till she’s coming hard.

“Mi amor. Que esta pasando? ¿De dónde viene todo esto?” He whispers into her hair, having guided her quaking form down to lay upon him.

It takes several minutes for Jyn to collect herself and slowly shifts so that she can look at her husband’s face. “Did you-“

“No, but that’s okay.” Cassian tells her, brushing the few stray strands of hair out of Jyn’s face. “What is going on, Jyn?”

Giving Cassian a look, Jyn slowly tries to extricate herself his hold but instead feels his arms tighten around her.

“It’s nothing, Cass.”

“Is it really nothing? You aren’t normally this aggressive. What’s troubling you, mi corazón.” He lessens his hold on her and watches as Jyn rolls off and away from him. She comes to a stop, sitting on the edge of the bed, her bare back facing him. He can smell the slight change in her scent and slowly shifts so that he’s sitting next to her.

For several silent minutes Cassian patiently waits, and finally Jyn starts to speak.

“It’s me.” She says softly before turning her head towards him. “Every time we go to the clinic, I can’t help feeling jealous.”

Immediately Cassian wraps his arms around her bare shoulders as she begins to cry.

“I know I shouldn’t feel this way towards Rey. She’s our daughter, and she’s pregnant with our grandchild; but I can’t help it. We’ve been cheated out of having any of our own children, and I just… I can’t…”

“I know.” Cassian replies, pressing a gentle kiss upon her shoulder before placing another into her hair.

“Why is it that everyone else gets to have a child made of their own flesh and blood, and we don’t? It’s not fair.” Jyn sobs out, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Cassian isn’t sure what to say to that. They’ve lost four others during the first trimesters and buried three of their own pups which only made it halfway through the second trimester before Jyn’s body purged them. The final pregnancy was two weeks away from full term before the pup had died while in utero. Jyn had been concerned because of the lack of movement, but their doctor wasn’t worried at all, telling them it was normal. However, within a matter of 24 hours, Jyn was on death’s door, and the pup, already dead and decaying, pulled from her womb. After that, every doctor they went to told them to never try for a baby again.

So Cassian sits there, holding his mate as she sheds her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads this story. If you've left a review, I doubly thank you. I enjoy hearing what you all have to say about the chapters, and it helps push me to keep going.


	18. Rey's Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's graduation season!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 chapters and an epilogue left folks. So, thank you all for following and/or leaving comments. I've loved reading them and it gives me a big boost hearing what you all have to say. 
> 
> Big thanks to my Beta, Darksidefan5, for their continued help and guidance.

“Kay, will you take a picture?” Cassian asks, handing his tall friend the camera.

“I don’t know why you’re bothering doing so. Graduating high school isn’t that big of an achievement.”

“Just do it, Kay.”

“Fine.”

Kay takes the camera and watches as Cassian and Jyn place themselves on either side of Rey. He doesn’t understand why the two Alpha’s are making Rey’s high school graduation such a big deal. The Omega wasn’t that far along in her pregnancy to not complete the task. However, if she were to graduate college with an engineering degree, then there’d be cause for such celebrating.

“Are going to stand there all day or are you gonna take the damn picture already?” Jyn calls out.

With a quick click of the camera, Kay tosses it back to Cassian.

“I’m so proud of you.” Jyn tells Rey, pulling the girl into yet another hug. “My little girl graduating magna cum laud. Next it’ll be off to Georgetown in the winter.”

“Mom.” Rey grouses.

“Hey, Rey!” Finn shouts as he and Rose approach the family. “We survived High School!”

“Were you expecting differently?” Kay mocks. “At the same time, Rey’s graduating magna cum laude, your girlfriend summa cum laude.” He pauses and gives Finn a look. “You’re just graduating cum laude, right?”

“Fuck you, man.”

“Kay, drop it.” Cassian tells his friend, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“So,” Jyn jumps in, hoping to ease the growing tension between her mate, Finn, and Kay. “are you and Rose going to be coming over this afternoon for the party?”

“Yes, absolutely.” Rose supplies for them both.

“Then I’ll make sure to order enough pizza,” she ribs before glancing at her watch. “Shit! We need to go.”

“What? Jyn it’s fine. We’ve got time,” Cassian says.

“No, we don’t,” she starts as she begins to drag her husband and daughter toward the parking lot. “We still have to pick up the cake; I have to hang streamers; you have to clean the guest bathroom; Rey’s got to… well, I don’t know what Rey needs to do but there’s a lot to do.”

She comes to a dead stop halfway there. “I don’t think we have enough beer.”

 

 

Once home after all of their last-minute errands, Rey’s immediately greeted by an energetic BB. He lets out a few barks and tries to stand on his back legs, attempting to give Rey doggy kisses.

“Down, Buddy Boy.” Kes shouts, having stepped out of the Andor house at hearing the barking.

“It’s okay, Kes.” Rey says while scratching BB’s ears. “I don’t mind. Come on boy.”

“You look wiped,” he pulls out his phone to check the time. “Eh, you have about an hour before you need to be ready if you want to rest for a bit.”

She immediately goes to say that she’s fine, but the look on Kes’ face leads her to simply nod. Rey steps inside and her parents begin to chat with Kes. Not trying to be nosy, but when their voices suddenly quiet, she slows her pace.

“Was he- was Poe there?”

Hearing Kes say her mate’s name sends Rey’s emotions into a tailspin and has her walking away. She barely makes it to the stairs before her eyes sting and it’s only a step from the top before Rey chokes out a sob. She runs to her room and immediately throws herself on her bed, her face buried into her pillow.

BB chases after and jumps up on her bed. He lets out a soft whine before curling up next to her, his head laying on her waist.

As she continues sobbing, there is a soft fluttering within her belly. When she first felt it, back at the end of April, she’d thought it was gas. Instead, she later learned, it was the first movements of her child that she was feeling.

“I’m here.” Rey whispers, through her tears, to her unborn pup. “I’ll always be here. We’ll be okay. I promise.”

BB lets out another soft whine as Rey continues to sob in anguish. She knew it’d be a long shot that Poe might show up to her graduation; but after all the letters that Kes had sent to him came back unopened, she’d given up hope.

Soft footsteps come into her room and the bed sags a little as someone sits down.

“My son is an idiot.” Kes tells her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and a sad look upon his face. “I thought my mate and I raised him better than this.”

“It’s not your fault.” Rey hiccups, wiping at her tear stained face.

“It feels that way.” Kes replies as he reaches for a tissue to give her. “I never thought for one second that my Alpha son would be so cruel as to leave his mate while she carried his pup.”

“But he didn’t know. About me being pregnant.” Rey states, using the tissue to dry her eyes and cringes at the smeared sight of makeup on it.

“Doesn’t matter, Rey.” Kes gently says to her while taking the used tissue from her and tossing it into the trash bin. “An Alpha can always tell when his female Omega is pregnant. Call it an Alpha form of ESP, but somehow, they just know.”

Hearing this causes Rey to cry a new wave of tears.

Kes immediately pulls her into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, Rey.” He tells her, repeating the words multiple times.

 

 

 

It’s 8 o’clock and Rey’s graduation party is in full swing. Everyone is having fun and just enjoying themselves. Everyone except Rey. She’s seated at a table, watching her friends chat and laugh around the firepit. Kes is with them, having joined them in making S’mores.

“So, kid.” Melshi says, taking a seat next to her. “I hear you’re headed to Georgetown in the Winter. Figured out what you plan on majoring in?”

Rey fiddles the straw from her drink and just replies, “Engineering.”

Melshi gives Rey a confused look. “I didn’t know Georgetown offered Engineering degrees.”

Cassian joins the table as Rey answers. “I’m just taking my general courses there. Then I’ll transfer to MIT for my major specific courses.”

“She’s a bright one, my girl. I’m so proud of her.” Cassian says with a smile.

“MIT is pretty amazing,” Melshi says. “Having a baby and going to school can be hard. Not many female Omegas are able to balance home life and school or career life.”

“She’ll have support.” Kay says as he also joins their table, and Rey doesn’t mind the intrusion. “Most Omegas have an Alpha that demands they breed in perpetuity. Rey won’t have to worry about this though.”

“Jeez, Tuesso. That was rather backhanded, even for you. The girl is practically drenched in fear and anxiety.” Another man approaches from the side, and Rey resigns herself to not speaking for the rest of the night.

“Calrissian, I’d prefer if you don’t scent my daughter.” Cassian growls out, his eyes glaring at the older Alpha.

Raising his hands up, Calrissian takes a step back from Rey. “I meant no offense, Andor. Just voicing an observation.”

“It’s an unwelcome one.” Cassian replies while still glaring, but also forcing himself to release a good dose of protective pheromones into the air.

“Okay, who do I need to beat the shit out of now?” Jyn calls out, stepping out of the house at catching a whiff of her mate’s heightened pheromones.

“No one, Jyn.” Calrissian replies.

“I find that answer unconvincing.” Kay mumbles out while not so surreptitiously pointing a finger at Calrissian.

“Calrissian, I suggest you don’t piss off myself or Cassian because our homeowner’s insurance doesn’t cover murder.” Jyn tells him before moving to stand directly behind Rey’s chair. “Rey, why don’t you go join your friends and Kes.”

Not needing to be told twice, Rey heads over to the fire-pit. Behind her, she can hear her mother threatening Calrissian’s ability to reproduce. When she makes it to the fire-pit, she can see that Kes is trying hard not to laugh at whatever is happening back at the patio.

“Finally decided to come join us then. Those adults boring you to tears?” Snap asks, giving Rey a wink.

“Leave her be.” Karé says to her mate, giving him a poke in the ribs for good measure.

“Yeah, man. Besides, aren’t you calling yourself an adult now.” Finn chimes in, waving his skewered marshmallow at his friend.

“Careful, Finn, or you’re going to send your marshmallow flying.” Kes tells him with a grin on his face.

The marshmallow does indeed go flying into the air, only to be snapped up into the jaws of BB. Only the dog isn’t used to the gooey food and spends a good minute smacking his jaws, trying to chew it. He’s barely swallowed it before running up to Finn for more.

Rey bursts out laughing; it’s the fullest, most genuine laugh she’s had in weeks. It takes a moment, but her laugh is infectious, and the rest of the gang join her. Feeling giddy and light, she feels her pup move and kick beneath her hand. She can’t fully explain it, but she knows that her baby is happy.


	19. Cassian Confronts Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five months of no communication, Poe finds himself having to face his mate's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 chapter and the epilogue left for this story. Thank you all for your wonderful comments and for following this story. 
> 
> A big thank you to my Beta, Darksidefan5, for working with me and keeping me on track.

With a heavy sigh, Poe begins taking off his flight-suit after setting his helmet on the top of his locker.

“Rough drill, Lieutenant Dameron?”

Poe turns and snaps into a salute; however, his inner Alpha growls at the submissive gesture. “No, sir.”

“At ease, kid.” The taller, slightly older Alpha says. “You know I’m not a stickler about command shit.”

“Yes, sir.” Poe replies before returning to finish removing his suit.

The Alpha lets out a snort. “It’s Eli Muran, or just Muran, when we’re not on the clock.”

Beginning to push the suit past his hips, Poe catches a whiff of spice and tang. He looks over his shoulder and sees Muran having moved to stand right behind him. The man has eyes that almost seem too blue in contrast to his dark hair. But it’s the look in his eyes that make him pause. Alphas are predators, but this…

“Though I’m of the opinion that you, Poe Dameron, have a thing for titles.”

Poe struggles to hold back a growl as well as a blush. Unfortunately, Muran can still hear the slight rumble that emerges which causes him to smirk before giving Poe a wink.

“Captain Muran. Lieutenant Dameron.”

“General Antilles, sir.” Both call out and are quick to snap into a salute to the base’s second highest ranking General.

The older man, a Beta, steps towards them with a scrutinizing eye. “Captain, get yourself squared away. You’ll be joining Colonel Azir and the rest of Rapier Squadron for the evening drills.”

“Yes, sir.” Muran answers before being dismissed by the General.

Once the captain is out of earshot, the general turns to Poe. “Is there something I need to be made aware of, Lieutenant?”

“No, sir.”

“Don’t lie to me, Dameron. I know of Captain Muran’s past indiscretions. Might I suggest you don’t encourage him in any way.”

The general dismisses Poe with a nod and an order to get some sleep.

 

 

 

After having taken a shower and putting on a clean change of clothes, Poe heads towards his room. Unlike at basic training, where he slept in the barracks with his fellow airmen, he’d succeeded in securing himself the rank of First Lieutenant. The rank gave him a few good perks over a few of the others he graduated with.

Poe’s barely inside his room, lights still off, when he catches the scent of an angry Alpha and finds himself slammed against the door. He tries in vain to fend off his assailant who doesn’t seem to be fazed by any blow Poe’s able to make. The other Alpha grabs the front of his shirt and throws Poe to the ground. He’s pinned before he can blink.

“Never leave yourself open to attack. You know better,” Cassian Andor growls into his ear.

“Uncle Cass?” Poe huffs out as dread begins to circulate throughout his body. There’s only one reason why his honorary uncle, and godfather, would attack him like this. His inner Alpha also comes to the same conclusion. Cassian is going to kill him for not protecting Rey, his mate, from another Alpha who not only tried to claim her, but also sired a pup with her.

“Be thankful that it’s me who came and not Jyn. She’d have already beaten you to a bloody pulp.” Cassian yanks Poe up from the floor and shoves the younger Alpha towards the cot. “But unlike her, I’m going to talk first before I throw any more punches.”

As Cassian flicks on the light switch, Poe watches him closely. He knows not to try and run away or even to attack his uncle. Contrary to popular belief on the base, Poe’s Alpha does have a fear; and half of that fear is standing in his room.

“Before we get too far into our talk,” Cassian says, pulling out the chair from Poe’s desk; then proceeds to sit in it. “I just want to know why you sent back all the letters Kes sent you.”

“I needed to focus during Basic, and they would have only been a distraction.” Poe replies, bristling at having to explain himself to another Alpha.

Cassian sighs and slowly rakes his hands down his face.

Seeing and smelling his uncle’s frustration, Poe thinks that the wisest move would be to remain quiet as his uncle hadn’t quite uncoiled yet. But his own Alpha was already itching for another round.

“So you truly don’t know a-“

“I know.” Poe growls out, his own Alpha deciding to just dive right into a conversation that he doesn’t want to have. “I know about Rey, about her pup.”

“Then why did-“

“Because I failed to keep her safe from Ben Solo!” Poe shouts, standing up so quickly that it takes Cassian by surprise. “That I wasn’t around when she needed me to be. That he’d somehow tried to claim her and managed to succeed in getting his pup in her.”

“Poe, he-“

“And don’t tell me Solo didn’t succeed because I saw his bite mark on her gland. The bastard bit the opposite one that held mine. Hells, her scent was even different!” Poe yells the last part, having begun to pace thanks to his inner Alpha’s rage at having to come to terms with it all.

Poe startles to a stop at the sudden hand being placed on his shoulder, but he can’t stop the water building in his eyes.

“You, idiot! Her scent changed because she’s carrying a pup, your pup!” Cassian growls out as his hand tightens on Poe’s shoulder.

“I found the clothes, the clothes that she’d worn when…” Poe knocks away the hand and vigorously wipes away the tears. “There was a blood stain on her shirt and Solo’s scent was all over it. She’d hidden the shirt; and I knew then that she was trying to hide the shame of her mate being unable to protect her. So, I left. Rey is better off without me, and so is her pup.”

Once again, Cassian body slams Poe against the door.

“The pup is yours, not Solo’s!” Cassian snarls, letting his own Alpha side to show more than ever in front of his godson. “Rey’s sixth month’s pregnant, which means the pup was conceived just before Christmas. And I sure as hell remember coming home and finding the both of you tangled up together in my basement days before Christmas.”

Poe’s eyes go large at hearing Cassian’s words. His heart is racing at hearing the words, but his mind and Alpha side are trying to wrap their head around the new information.

“Solo bit her when she was leaving the library. Kay scared him off before he could do anything else to Rey. And that was the same day that Jyn and I were picking you up from the airport, so you’d have a chance to say your goodbyes to your mother. From what I was told by Kes, your mother knew Rey was bearing your pup and she took solace in that before she died.”

Hyperventilating, Poe sags against the door while his hands dive into his hair. He eventually finds himself on the floor and lets out a miserable, primal sound. His inner Alpha howling in anguish at having left his mate, and his pup, alone for so long. Their Omega was all alone and most likely believes that she’s unwanted.

In front of him, Cassian moves to kneel before him and places a hand upon Poe’s head. He may have been a hardened Alpha at one time, but even he can relate to the self-misery that Poe is feeling. However, his empathy doesn’t equal Poe gaining his forgiveness.

“I can’t guarantee what Rey will do, but I am sure your father would be thrilled to see you again.”

Poe raises his head and looks directly at Cassian.

“You have much to atone for when it comes to how you left my daughter. I just hope you survive whatever Jyn does to you before she lets you anywhere near Rey.”

 

 

Two weeks later, Poe is still on base and completely unsure of what to do next. When he’s not training, he finds himself outside, away from the barracks and others. He’s made himself a makeshift bench and it’s usually long after the sun sets before he heads back in.

Being so lost in thought, Poe doesn’t hear the approaching footsteps.

“May I join you Lieutenant?”

Looking away from the beautiful sunset before him, Poe quickly jumps up and salutes. “General Skywalker, sir.”

The man waves him off and gestures for Poe to sit back down on the bench.

“You don’t have to salute me, Dameron. Lord knows I hate all this pomp and circumstance.”

The men sit in silence for a long moment, watching as a squadron land in the distance.

“So,” Skywalker begins. “General Antilles told me that you had a visitor two weeks ago.”

“I did, sir.”

The older man lets out a chuckle. “Dameron, I may not know Cassian Andor personally, but my old man did share a few tales from his time overseas. So what, may I ask, did Andor want with you?”

“It was a personal matter.” Poe confides after a few moments of silence.

Luke Skywalker raises an eyebrow and gives Poe a look. Then he shakes his head and rubs a hand across his mouth before speaking.

“If my sister’s gossip is anything to be believed, I can take a wild guess: Andor’s daughter is your mate, correct?”

Poe only nods in agreement with the older man’s statement.

“Well, whatever it is that’s going on, I suggest you figure it out.” Luke tells him. “I can’t, in good conscious, send you into combat with this type of distraction.”

As Luke gets up, Poe begins telling the man what it was that Cassian came to tell him. The man settles himself back on the bench and listens as the full story spills out.

By the time Poe finishes, Luke lets out a sigh.

“That’s a lot for you to figure out.” He says to Poe. “But don’t wait too long. If I were in your shoes, I’d be on the first flight back to the East Coast and grovel to Rey’s parents. Then, if they haven’t killed you, I’d beg forgiveness and show that poor girl with as much love and affection till she’d got sick of having me around. But that’s just me.”


	20. Rey's Birthday and Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Baby Shower Time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my Beta for all their help. 
> 
> Only one more post and this story will be done.

It’s the last week of July and the weather is miserable. Not only was it hot, but also humid to the point where Rey’s Birthday Party/Baby Shower was taking place inside the air conditioned Andor home.

Rey lounges on the couch, using a small fan to try to keep cool. The AC can only do so much with the house full of people. Even though she’s wearing a light sun dress, and being 7 ½ months pregnant, she’s still sweating heavily.

"Feeling alright?” Finn asks her, handing her a cool bottle of water. He proceeds to sit down on the couch across from hers.

“Does she look alright to you, Finn.” Karé pipes up before taking a seat next to Rey. “She’s practically melting in this heat.”

“Not to mention the extra pounds she’s carrying.” Snap adds in, gaining a smack on the arm from his mate. “What? It’s true. Women gain weight when their pregnant.”

Karé glares at her mate for a few seconds, “Go and bring us back some snacks.”

“So,” Rose begins once Snap has left the room. “have you thought of any names yet?”

“No.” She replies and looks down at the hand she has over her rotund belly. “It doesn’t feel right to name him without…”

Rose, Karé, and Finn watch as Rey fights back tears, and Karé gently guides her into a side hug. “

I’m sure Poe will come back to you both.” The woman tells her.

“And you’ll always have us if he doesn’t.” Finn offers out, earning a punch to his arm from Rose.

At this moment, Snap and the adults enter the living room, with Rey quickly wiping away her tears. Buddy Boy trots up to her, jumps up onto the couch, and lays his head on her knees. His golden eyes gazing up at her pleadingly and gains a few scratches atop his head.

“Are you ready to open gifts?” Cassian asks Rey. A part of him is happy to see Rey smile as she pets Bee.

She nods her head and watches as Finn and Rose get up to bring their gifts to her. She can’t help but laugh at several of the horribly wrapped boxes sitting inside of the baby wash tub.

“Finn wrapped them.” Rose chuckles out as the tub is settled onto the coffee table.

“Thank you.” Rey says as she reaches for the first box.

Unwrapping and opening each box, Rey is thrilled to see several different types and sizes of clothes; a few baby bath towels with animals on them; and several types of crib sheets. But her favorite would have to be the knitted blue and green patterned baby blanket that Rose’s mum had knitted for the baby.

“Ours is next.” Karé says gleefully as she goes to retrieve a larger box and one large gift bag.

Rey goes through the bag first, pulling out several pieces of baby clothes, a package of diapers, two swaddling blanket sleepers, and many toys. Then she moves on to the wrapped-up box and gives the pair a smile as she sees the diaper pail.

“Should warn you now, I added some drawings to it.” Snap tells her, almost sheepishly.

Rey pulls the pail out and sees that the man had painted on a variety of planes and spaceships to the pail. The lid, however, has both the NASA and the Air Force logos on it.

“I didn’t know you were so artistic, Snap. Thank you.” Rey says, wiping at her eyes.

The gifts keep coming her way which adds even more clothes and blankets to her large pile. Rey was surprised by Kay’s gifts of several baby books and a baby monitor with video capabilities, of which he’d ‘perfected’ so that it couldn’t be hacked. However, what surprises everyone is that Kay also bought a top of the line, electronic, baby car-seat. This gift had Kes nudging Cassian while giving him an all-knowing look for it was the same one he’d pointed out in a magazine a couple months back. Eventually, two more car-seats joined the pile of gifts; along with a stroller, changing table set, and a stuffed dog that looked an awful lot like Buddy Boy.

Once all the gifts had been opened, Cassian ushers everyone back into the kitchen so that Rey can blow out the candles on her birthday cake.

 

 

That night, Rey is lying on her bed. She’s trying to read one of the baby books that Kay had given her, but her attention keeps going to the Moses basket/bassinet combo that is tucked next to the side of her bed. Then her eyes drift towards her door. The room across from her bedroom had been turned into a full-blown nursery thanks to her parents and Kes. She had known that they were doing something in that room but seeing the final product of their hard work had brought Rey to tears. Especially when Jyn and Cassian confided to her that the mahogany crib set was originally purchased for their own pups, who never got to use it.

A sharp jab into her ribs has Rey placing a hand over her belly.

“Try hard not to break my ribs.” She says, tapping a finger against the apex of her pregnant belly. “Besides, you’re supposed to be sleeping.”

Another jab, but this time against her hand, is what she gets in reply. This causes Rey to smile.

“You want to play, don’t you?” Tapping her fingers against her belly, Rey can only smile or snort at the antics of her unborn son. She keeps the game going for a while, the Omega side of her happily enjoying the movements of the pup.

He’s going to be trouble once he becomes mobile.” Jyn says, as she enters the room. “Don’t say that I never warned you.”

She settles herself onto the edge of the bed, giving Rey a sad smile as she does so.

“Want to feel?” Rey asks, reaching out to grab her mother’s hand and guides it to her belly.

The pair wait a few minutes before the unborn pup begins hitting the exact spot where Jyn’s hand is at. Watching her mother’s face light up, Rey proceeds to play the game of tap and reply with the babe, but with Jyn now joining in. This leads to several moments of laughter and a series of snorts as the pup tries to keep up with where the two women are tapping. Eventually, the game ends when the babe no longer replies to their tapping.

“You should try to get some sleep before he decides that it’s time for round two.” Jyn suggests, getting up from the bed.

“I’ll try. Goodnight, mom.”

“Goodnight, Rey.”

With Jyn having left, Rey tries to settle herself into bed for sleep. Yet, after a few minutes of tossing and turning to find a comfortable position, she gives up. Propping herself up against the headboard, Rey reaches for a book on her nightstand when her cell phone vibrates.

Picking it up, she lets out a gasp.

_-Look out your window._

Hauling herself out of bed, Rey waddles over to her window. Down below, carrying an over-sized teddy bear is Poe. A sob breaks forth at the sight of her Alpha. The phone in her hand vibrates again as another text message appears on the screen.

_-Come outside?_

The Omega within her wants nothing more than to bolt out the room, down the stairs, and throw herself at her mate. Yet, Rey holds back on following through with what her Omega wants.

_-Please?_

Slowly, Rey backs away from her window and isn’t sure as to what she should do.

“Go to him.”

Rey turns to see Kes standing in her doorway.

“How can I after everything he’s done?”

Kes walks up to her and places a hand on each of her shoulders, then speaks. “Let him explain himself. If you don’t give him at least that, then you might end up regretting it for the rest of your life.”

Rey allows him to pull her into a quick hug before making her way downstairs and eventually outside. She stops on the patio, not allowing herself to come any closer. Suddenly, she’s no longer sure she even wants to be here, or see him.

Across from her, Poe can see the roundness of the pup she’s carrying and all he can do is swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat. Everything that Cassian had told him several weeks ago is now confirmed with seeing Rey at such an advance stage. Then, the guilt and grief flood through him at just how much she’s gone through without him.

Gathering up his courage, Poe starts to talk.

“Dad says it’s a boy.”

“Yeah.” Rey mumbles out.

“Rey, I didn’t-“

“Cut the shit, Poe. You left.” She growls out, anger now flowing through her. “You left me, left us!”

Inside, his Alpha can’t make up its mind on what it wants to do. Beg for his Omega to accept him back and lavish her with tender care, or use his Alpha control over his Omega and force her to accept him as the ruler in their pairing. However, it’s purely Poe who makes the final decision.

“I know, and I shouldn’t have. Rey, please.” Poe begs before dropping down to his knees, the large teddy bear falling to the ground beside him. “There is nothing I can do or say that would excuse the way I’ve treated you. And I have no right in demanding that you accept me back, to take my place as your Alpha. I’ve done nothing but fail you as your mate, your Alpha.”

In the porch-light, Rey can see tears begin to trickle down his face. He doesn’t bother to wipe them as he continues.

“I’ve been nothing but a disappointment to you. Twice now, I haven’t been able to protect you from another Alpha’s interest. I placed a pup inside of you yet assumed that the pup was not mine. Walked away from you both after believing that I’d failed to protect my Omega, thinking the other Alpha was the pup’s sire. Believing that my Omega would no longer see me as her Alpha and would leave me to find another, stronger one.”

“Poe.” Rey says in warning. Tears start to well in her own eyes and she averts her gaze to try to keep them from falling. He takes the hint and stops talking. The Omega in her is screaming to wrap her arms around their sobbing Alpha and to forgive him. She can smell his despair and self-loathing thanks to his pheromones. Their pup kicks when his mother doesn’t move to comfort his father. Rey takes a deep breath before moving to kneel in front of Poe.

“It may take some time before I can trust you again.” Rey chokes out. “But you need to promise me that you’ll never leave us again, because I don’t think I could survive it if my Alpha left again. For good.”

Being as careful as possible, Rey embraces her Alpha which sends her inner Omega into a tailspin of happiness. That happiness is only amplified when their pup produces such a kick that even Poe feels it against his own stomach.

He looks down at his Omega’s pregnant belly, and hesitantly speaks. “I can’t tell if he’s happy with me or not.”

Taking hold of Poe’s hand, Rey places it upon her protruding belly and gives him a gentle smile. “Call it a ‘love kick’”

Poe lets out a snort and then grins at the thump his palm receives. He looks up at Rey’s face and smiles before leaning in rest his forehead against hers.

“I like the sound of that.”

At the open patio door stands Kes, Jyn, and Cassian; the three of them having watched the entire thing unfold. However, it’s Jyn who break the silence between them.

“I’m warning you now, Kes. If your son pulls this shit again, I’m going to kill him.”


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to an end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, "Thank you all. For your comments and support. I'm so happy that this story was so well received and enjoyed sharing this journey with you all." 
> 
> Give a huge Thank You to my wonderful Beta, Darksidefan5.
> 
> Also, this chapter is dedicated to my cousin. Poe's coming home experience and injury are based on my cousin's return from Iraq back in 2009. 
> 
> Keep reading, past the ending, for a bit of a preview of two story ideas that I'm contemplating on writing.

**Eleven Years Later…**

 

_‘Ladies and Gentlemen, we are on final approach. Please secure all…’_

Rey turns to check on the sleeping man next to her. A soft smile appears on her face as she recollects on just how much her Alpha has changed over the past eleven years. But some changes are fresh and new. Poe’s been asleep most of the flight, thanks to the meds he’s been prescribed, and Rey isn’t sure as to how to wake him up.

“Poe. The plane is landing soon.” She rubs his arm, trying not to startle her mate. But he does anyways, and she quickly tries to calm him down. “We’re almost home.”

“Home.” Poe gasps out, struggling to catch his breath.

“That’s right. Everyone will be so happy to see you, and you’ll be safe.” Rey softly tells him, forcing back the tears.

This is the new change in Poe that she was told might never heal. The doctors in Germany told her about ways to help him cope with the PTSD; as well as provided her with a list of reputable psychiatrists and prosthetic shops back in the US.

“Breathe with me. In for three, out for three.” She tells him as their plane lands on the tarmac.

Keeping him focused on breathing, Rey can’t help but see the sad faces of the other passengers looking at them out of the corner of her eyes. It’s a look Rey has seen on many faces from the hospital and rehab workers in Germany. She looks back at her husband to find him slowly squeezing his right thigh. It’s quickly become his coping tick of sorts to do this.

It’d been a decision between his leg and his life. He’d been forced to eject from his fighter and shattered his foot upon impact. The insurgent cell that captured him didn’t particularly care about the pain some enemy soldier was experiencing, and in the weeks that followed, an infection began to seep into his bone marrow. Even after he was rescued, the army doctors weren’t sure he’d survive the septicemia. But he had.

As the last of the passengers disembarks from the plane, Rey helps Poe stand while a flight attendant waits patiently in aisle with his crutches.

“Thank you for your service and sacrifice.” The young woman tells them both while they exit the plane.

It’s a slow progress from the gate to the baggage terminal. It doesn’t surprise Rey any to see the now retired agent, Melshi, waiting for the pair with their luggage on the floor next to him.

“Welcome home, pilot.” The older man says to Poe.

“Thanks.” Poe mumbles out, looking down at the ground with a wounded look upon his face.

“Your folks wanted to be here to see you in, but your brood weren’t being very cooperative. I was sent in their place.” Melshi explains as he leads them outside to a waiting SUV.

While Poe settles himself into the front passenger seat, Melshi and Rey load up the suitcases into the back. Once all’s loaded and the trunk closed, Melshi pulls her into a hug.

“It’ll get better, but take it one day at a time, Rey.” He whispers.

 

The drive home is a quiet one, even though Melshi tries to engage Poe in conversation numerous times. When they do finally get home, Rey’s immediately surprised by how quiet the house is. Usually the home is filled with the sounds of their rambunctious kids during the afternoon.

“Do you want or need anything?” She asks, watching as Poe heads towards the living room. Not wanting to say anything earlier, Rey can see that he’s struggling with his crutches.

“I’m fine.”

Letting out a sigh, Rey can’t help but feel as if a void is growing between herself and her Alpha.

As Melshi enters with several suitcases, Rey pulls her mind away from her darker thoughts. She’s quick to follow him up the stairs and carefully starts unpacking. As she does this, she hears Melshi try to talk to Poe, but the conversation ends up pretty one-sided. Eventually, the older man heads out and she’s left alone with her injured husband.

With her task complete, Rey heads back downstairs and starts thinking about what to make for dinner. She opens the pantry to see what food is still there when she hears the back-patio door suddenly slide open. She’s barely turned around before two sets of small arms wrap themselves around her.

“Mama!”

“Kids, go easy on your mother.” Jyn says as she, Cassian, and Kes step inside the house.

“They’re fine.” Rey replies, kneeling to giving her two children a hug.

It’s been nearly a month since she’s last seen her children, and the Omega in her can’t help keeping them in her arms. Yet, her oldest manages to wiggle his way out.

At ten-years of age, Alejandro- otherwise known as Leo- is a healthy combination of her and Poe. His hazel eyes, soft brown hair, and pale skin come from Rey; but he’s got Poe’s curly hair, facial features, and penchant for getting into trouble like his dad. Yet, Rey and Poe have agreed that Leo takes after his grandfather Kes when it comes to his height, which has the pair wondering if their son is going to present as an Alpha when he hits puberty.

Four years younger than her brother is their daughter, Cassia; having been named in honor of her grandpa who’d been the one to see her mother through the birth. Her timing had taken them all by surprise, having chosen to come into the world during the worst storm to ever hit the area. The flooding and winds had been so bad that the local EMS could get to the house. So, it was up to only Cassian to help Rey, seeing as he was the only one home at the time. Yet the biggest shock to all of them was the bright blonde wisps of hair that was on the babe’s head. No one could figure out just where she’d gotten it from.

Looking up at her mother, Cassia excitedly asks, “Is daddy back?”

“He’s in the living roo- Be careful!” Rey shouts, watching as the pair of kids run into the living room.

“I’ll go keep those hooligans in line.” Kes says, after giving Rey a quick hug once she’s standing upright.

“Thanks.”

Jyn pulls Rey into a hug as the man heads for the living room. “Welcome home.”

Over her mother’s shoulder, Rey sees her father giving her a watery smile which she returns. But it is the two-year-old, a near replica of her Alpha father in almost every way, who draws Rey’s attention away from Jyn.

“Mamamamamama.” The little girl calls out, making grabby hands towards her.

Taking the girl out of Cassian’s arms, Rey presses kisses into her daughter’s curly dark hair. Her Omega side thriving at being reunited and holding her youngest child once again.

“I’m here, Shara.” She says soothingly. “Mama’s come home, and I’ve brought Daddy with me.”

 

In the living room, Poe finds himself being sandwiched between his two oldest children. He tries not to panic as they cling to him, but somehow, he can’t stop his body from tightening up. Nor can he stop his panicked scent from flooding the room.

“Are you okay, Daddy?” his daughter asks, her concern for him shining through her eyes.

He doesn’t want to lie to his girl, but Poe also doesn’t want to admit how damaged he really is. When he goes for the easy way out, someone else answers the girl’s question.

“Your daddy will be, given time.” Kes answers, moving to sit in the corner of the long L-shaped couch. “Come here, Cassia.”

The six-year-old crawls over to Kes and snuggles up against her grandfather’s side. Softly as possible Kes begins whispering comforting words to his granddaughter, while giving meaningful looks over her head to Poe every so often.

“She was having nightmares while you were gone.” Leo says softly, as if he was telling a secret that was not his to tell. “Her and Mom both, though mom tried to hide it from us. But I could hear her crying at night after they’d told us you were missing and when… and when they said you’d probably….”

Looking to his left, Poe can’t help but feel a heavy twang deep in his soul at his son’s words. It reminds him at just how close he’d come to losing his family, and for his family to lose him.

“Grandma Jyn and Grandpa Kes tried to help mom with us kids.” Leo states, then looks up at his father with watery hazel eyes. “I tried to keep my promise, to look after everyone while you were away. I really tried, dad.”

Having rarely seen his son cry, Poe’s Alpha side takes over and tries to comfort his pup. He pulls the boy into his lap, ignoring the stabbing pain coming from what’s left of his right leg to complete the embrace. Gently rubbing a hand up and down the boy’s back, he presses kisses into the boy’s hair.

“I know you did, Alejandro.” Poe whispers into his ear. “You did very well, and I’m so proud of you.”

A small tug on his arm has him looking down at Cassia, who has started crying and is looking for comfort from her father as well. He doesn’t hesitate and wraps her up into the embrace as well.

Coming into the living room, Rey holds back a sob at seeing her Alpha comforting their two pups. She’d been so worried that he’d push people away because of his injury, but the sight before her gives her hope.

“Daddy.” Shara suddenly states, pointing a finger towards her siblings and father. She then looks up at Rey for confirmation on her statement.

“Yes, sweetie. There’s daddy.” Rey softly replies. Shara has never physically met Poe, having been born during his long deployment. Seeing Shara understanding the connection between herself and Poe, has made Rey’s heart swell with happiness.

Slowly, Rey makes her way over to her small family and settles herself in the vacated spot which Leo had been sitting in. Immediately, Shara leans towards her father with wide-eyed intrigue as she’s able to touch him.

“Hello, Shara.” Poe manages to croak out.

“Hi daddy.” Shara giggles out, launching herself out of Rey’s arms and wrapping her little arms around Poe’s neck.

In that moment, Poe begins crying once again as he now has all his children surrounding him. Not wasting another moment, Rey joins in the family cuddle which eventually leads to Jyn, Kes, and even Cassian joining in.

With all her family now holding each other, she knows that this is where she was always meant to be.

 

 

************************************************

Here's the two story ideas I have.

 

**Idea 1: An ABO of The Sequel Trilogies AU (I don't have a title yet and it starts with the Force Awakens)**

**Tanuul Village, Jakku**

 In the fading light of the planet’s sun, Rey finds herself near one of the few raging fires within the village. There is still time yet, before the evening meal will be ready and she’s more than content to fiddle with a busted pair of quadnocs to pass the time.

“Rey!”

Turning, she sees a small girl running towards her, the girl’s dark curls bouncing free from her plaits. 

“Tali. Why aren’t you with your parents?” Rey asks as the girl slams into her legs.

“Mama’s helping with the evening meal and Papa is preparing to go out on patrol.” The little girl replies with a grin.

“I see.” Kneeling, Rey gives her a conspiring grin and holds up the quadnocs. “Want to help me with fixing these?”

Bouncing up and down, Tali chants out. “Yes. Yes. Yes.”

“Come on then.”

She offers the child her hand and the pair move closer to the fire. Seating themselves on a rug, Rey gets to work as Tali watches.

“What’s that do?” Tali asks. “And that too?” And on and on the girl’s curiosity leads the repair to take Rey twice as long as it needs to. But Rey doesn’t mind, the Omega in her relishing the interaction and hoping that one day….

_‘No_.’ Rey shakes her head and re-focuses on the task at hand.

“Now if we tighten this screw here, it’ll touch this plate and the current will be able to…” Only Rey looks up to see that Tali’s no longer there.

Returning her attention back on the broken quadnocs, Rey reaches for her multi-tool and continues working. Her focus isn’t broken till the sound of children’s laughter and the sound of an excited astromech reach her ears.

Looking away from her work, she’s surprised to see a man walking through the village. Most of the village’s children have surrounded him and little Tali is seated up on his shoulders. Through the mass of legs, Rey can see a BB unit trying to navigate without bumping into any of the children. Mosem, one of the village’s leaders, greets the man before escorting him towards Lor San Tekka’s dwelling.

Even though her curiosity is piqued, Rey hesitates to investigate the newcomer. Off-worlders typically indicate trouble around here.

By the time the sun has fully set, Rey has repaired the quadnocs. Now, she’s headed towards Lor’s tent with three bowls of stew and some portion bread.

Stepping into the tent, she’s unprepared for the strong smell of Alpha floating around inside and takes a step back.

“Ah, Rey.” Lor says, waving her towards himself and his guest. “I was wondering when you’d arrive, and you’ve brought food with you. Come, take a seat and join us.”

Rey swallows down the lump that had suddenly filled her throat and cautiously moves to join the men. Already her Omega side is rising and taking an interest in Lor’s guest. As an Alpha, the man’s scent is divine and causing the Omega part of Rey to salivate. When their hands briefly touch, as she’s handing him a bowl of stew, it takes all her will-power to keep herself from swooning.

“Thank you, miss.” The Alpha says with a wink.

Unlike the Omega inside of her, Rey isn’t that quick to fall for a pair of brown, puppy-eyes and a cute face.

“You’re welcome.”

 

**Idea 2: A Rogue One AU (I don't have a title for this yet)**

**Earidu, Port Central**

Traversing through the space port, Cassian Andor checks his holo-watch and sighs. He’s got 4 hours to kill before his scheduled flight from here to Corulag begins boarding. Normally, he’d fly his own U-Wing to the planet, but his contact within the Partisan’s is being extra paranoid.

Cassian keeps his head down and relies on his training, making himself seem non-threatening and just one of the locals. With the extra wait time, he’d decided to find a place where he could lay-low. An out of the way cantina is the perfect spot to disappear for a while.

Stepping foot in the partially rundown place, Cassian takes a brief glance around. There’s plenty of patrons hanging around where he could easily sneak away if need be. He heads to the bar, having seen an empty chair at the far end and sits. Before he can even say a word, the bartender places a pale orange drink down in front of him and leaves with a wink.

Cassian hesitates, scanning the other patrons at the bar first. Slowly going to pick up the glass..

“I’d be careful with that drink.” A woman’s voice warns him. “Blerk is notorious for giving out the most expensive drink he offers to newcomers and refilling it till they’ve run up a tab large enough to get the Imps involved if you refuse to pay it.”

“Thanks for the warning.” He replies before taking a cursory sip. He holds back a grin as she studies him, knowing full well that she believes he doesn’t know what it is she’s doing.

Putting the glass down, Cassian decides to keep talking to the woman.

“What brings you here?”

The woman shrugs. “Just needed to get away for a while. I’m Kestral.”

Offering out his hand, Cassian introduces himself using an alias. “Armos.”

“Well, here’s to meeting new people.” Kestral states, holding up her glass to him.

She has an Imperial feel about her – trimmed nails, healthy-looking hair, and an accent far too crisp to be natural. And while she seems fairly comfortable in the cheap, starched clothes she’s wearing, it’s like she’s having to remind herself to slouch instead of sitting ramrod straight in her seat.

Though after the third drink, Cassian can’t find himself caring one bit if she’s an Imp or even a Hutt.

The pair stumbled from the bar in a flurry, barely making it to a back-storage room before locking themselves together in a rather intimate way.

Armos and Kestral - two in a galaxy of trillions that will one day meet again as they are - a Rebellion spy on a mission and Commander Krennic’s beloved wife, Jyn Erso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if any of you are wanting to read these two story ideas I have.


End file.
